Il était temps !
by HRL
Summary: House et Cuddy savaient que Wilson allait finir par découvrir leur relation. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'il le découvrirait aussi tôt. Qui sera le prochain à les démasquer ? - TRADUCTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello par ici !**

Je passe décidément beaucoup de temps dans le ces derniers jours ! En attendant de terminer "What if" (rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre arrive d'ici la fin du week end !) et après vous avoir fait pleurer avec "Sans toi" me voici avec une jolie fiction écrite sous forme de fan-isode ou les aventures de House et Cuddy après le 6x22 ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !

**Spoilers : **6x22

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, les personnages sont à la Fox et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de _**BeforeItWasCool**_ qui s'apelle **"It's About Time" **en version originale.

Allez la lire si vous en avez la possibilité car même si je fais mon maximum pour rendre justice à cette fiction et vous la faire partager, rien ne peux égaler selon moi une histoire dans sa langue d'origine :)

* * *

Ses paroles avaient balayé des années de doutes et de tristesse. Leur douche avait balayé les couches de crasse et de sang de leurs corps. Et maintenant, il s'apprêtait à balayer les regrets qui l'avaient tourmenté depuis la fête de leur campus. S'allongeant sur le lit alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à éclairer la pièce, House et Cuddy prenaient le temps de s'observer. Leurs visages reflétaient la stupéfaction, l'amour, et un sentiment qu'aucun d'eux ne pensait pouvoir ressentir à nouveau : la confiance. House remis une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière l'oreille de Cuddy et sourit.

"Wow" murmura-t-il en faisant glisser ses lèvres contre sa joue.

"Wow" répondit doucement Cuddy. Elle dirigea sa main vers sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage et l'embrasser. Ils peinaient à contenir le bonheur et la joie qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment.

"HOUSE!"

House ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il embrassait Cuddy. Elle s'écarta de lui pour le regarder.

"Merde", marmonna House.

"HOUSE!" Appela encore la voix.

"Est-ce qu'on lui répond ?'' demanda Cuddy.

"Eh bien, il le saura tôt ou tard'', bougonna House. Il regarda Cuddy. L'inquiétude était perceptible dans sa voix alors qu'il demanda : ''Est-ce que « tôt » te conviens ou vais-je devoir te cacher ?'' Une lueur malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux mais il était sincère en ce qui concernait sa protection et Cuddy en était touchée. Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa. ''J'imagine que ça veut dire maintenant''.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, révélant un Wilson agité. "House, est-ce que tu vas bien ?" Ses yeux étaient hagards et il tenait la bouteille de vicodin que House avait laissée sur le sol de la salle de bain. ''Foreman a appelé. Il a dit que tu étais déprimé, et j'ai trouvé ça…'' Il s'arrêta à mi-distance. Wilson pouvait voir House allongé dans son lit, avec une femme. Le visage de la femme était dans l'ombre et House s'était empressé de recouvrir leurs deux corps. Il était maintenant appuyé sur son coude, empêchant Wilson de la reconnaître.

"Il a vraiment utilisé ce mot ?" demanda House. ''Déprimé ?''

Wilson secoua la tête. " Non c'est juste mon interprétation de la manière dont il t'a décrit. Cependant, il était vraiment inquiet. C'est pour ça que j'ai accouru ici quand j'ai vu que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone.''

"C'est sympa," dit House. Il lança un regard à Cuddy qui lui sourit, partageant le plaisir d'un secret qui serait bientôt connu par quelqu'un d'autre. ''Mais comme tu le vois, je m'en sors bien, et j'irai encore mieux d'ici peu. Alors à plus!''

Wilson observait House alors que celui-ci se penchait et commencer à taquiner la femme qui était au lit avec lui. Wilson était épouvanté. « Sérieusement, House ! » Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les mains sur les hanches montrant un certain dégoût. « Tu penses que t'enivrer tous les soirs ne t'entraîne pas assez vers le fond ? Maintenant, te revoilà avec les prostituées bon marché pour oublier ta douleur et ta solitude ? » Wilson entendit House et la femme pouffer de rire.

House arrêta de la taquiner et se tourna vers Wilson, en cachant toujours le visage de sa compagne. ''Tu sais Jimmy, dit-il en souriant, le mot « prostituée » est politiquement incorrect de nos jours. Elles préfèrent être appelées « marchandes d'amour » maintenant. Et celle-là va me coûter une fortune !''

Une main apparu du dessous de la couette et frappa l'épaule nue de House. ''Hey !''

Les yeux de Wilson s'élargirent alors qu'il reconnu immédiatement la voix, mais il tomba presque à la renverse lorsque Lisa Cuddy émergea de derrière l'épaule de House et lui sourit.

''Bonjour Wilson'', dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Wilson se frotta deux fois les yeux alors qu'il était en train d'enregistrer ce qu'il voyait.

"Est-ce que je suis en train d'halluciner ?" dit-il, incrédule.

"Oui", répondirent House et Cuddy à l'unisson. Ils sourirent en voyant qu'ils avaient pensé à la même réponse.

"Comment ? Quand?" demanda Wilson.

"Est-ce que on peut te contenter plus tard, Wilson ?" demanda House. Il pensait à Cuddy, allongée nue dans son lit. « Nous avons un amour à consumer. »

"Un amour ?" Sa journée devenait encore plus irréelle.

House regarda Cuddy. "Tout à fait," dit-il. Cuddy acquiesça simplement. Le temps s'arrêta alors qu'ils étaient occupés à se regarder, la présence de Wilson complètement oubliée.

« Eh bien, il était temps ! » S'exclama Wilson. « Je vais vous laisser vous faire plaisir. » Il sourit. « J'expliquerai votre absence au travail. » Il fit une pause. « Deux explications différentes ? »

House se tourna vers Wilson et le gratifia d'un sourire sincère. « Oui, pour le moment », dit-il. « On verra plus tard pour les détails… Bien plus tard… » sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'il se retournait vers Cuddy pour l'entourer de ses bras.

Wilson observa ses deux amis alors qu'il retournait doucement vers la porte. Il vit Cuddy s'agripper à House et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que la porte se refermait.

"Il était vraiment temps", murmura-t-il encore quand il sorti de l'appartement, prenant soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le second chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que le premier !

Comme on me l'a fait remarquer, j'ai oublié de préciser la longueur de la fiction donc sachez qu'elle comportera 10 chapitres (l'auteur en a publié 9 pour le moment).

Je rapelle que je ne fais que traduire la fiction de _**BeforeItWasCool**_ qui s'apelle **"It's About Time" **en version originale.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Deux

"Donc, c'est une bonne chose ?"

"Je pense que oui."

Wilson passa les portes de l'hôpital. La matinée était déjà bien avancée mais personne ne ferait de commentaires sur son arrivée tardive. En effet, il avait été aux urgences jusqu'à minuit passé. Et, juste au moment où il s'installait dans la salle de repos, Foreman l'avait appelé pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes à propos du comportement de House. Foreman paraissait assez bouleversé pour que l'inquiétudomètre* de Wilson ne monte en flèche et qu'il se précipite prendre de ses nouvelles. Il était encore émerveillé par ce qu'il avait trouvé. La seule raison pour laquelle il était à l'hôpital à ce moment était son rendez-vous à 10 heures avec un patient. Dès que ce rendez-vous serait terminé, il rentrerait à son appartement. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des remontrances de sa patronne puisqu'il avait maintenant de quoi lui faire du chantage.

Il approchait de l'accueil lorsqu'il aperçu Foreman sortir de l'ascenseur.

"Je leur ai dit qu'il étant grand temps que ça arrive," dit Wilson au téléphone tout en faisant un signe de la tête à Foreman. Sam rigolait à l'autre bout du fil. Wilson n'était pas vraiment doué pour cacher des secrets à ses proches, mais personne en dehors de ce cercle privé n'apprendrait le grand secret de sa part.

"Je suis contente pour eux," dit Sam, sincèrement. « D'après ce que tu m'a raconté, cela fait des années qu'ils se tournent autour. »  
Foreman s'avança vers Wilson mais se tint à une distance respectable pour que celui-ci puisse terminer son appel. Il était clairement anxieux de savoir si House allait bien… ou même s'il était en vie.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! » rit Wilson. « Bon, je dois y aller. On se voit après le déjeuner. »

Il marqua une pause alors que Sam lui répondait. Il sourit et rougit légèrement lorsqu'il lui dit au revoir.

"Vous avez trouvé House ?" demanda Foreman. Il portait toujours la tenue qu'il avait mise pour travailler aux urgences. Il avait l'air abattu. Apparemment, il n'était pas encore rentré chez lui.

Wilson baissa la tête. « Oui » dit-il doucement.

"Il est encore en vie ?" Foreman était vraiment inquiet. « Je veux dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil, il semblait vraiment abattu. »

"Oui, il l'est," répondit Wilson. « Je l'ai trouvé dans son appartement ce matin, il était couché. » Il marqua une pause. « Il y avait une bouteille de Vicodin mais elle était encore pleine donc je ne sais pas… » Wilson savait parfaitement mais il ne devait pas mettre Foreman sur la piste. Il avait été trop bien entraîné par House. Si quiconque pouvait deviner quelque chose, c'était lui. Le téléphone de Wilson sonna. Il fit presque un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il vit l'identité de l'appelant. Essayant de paraître normal, il continua : « Je l'ai laissé là-bas, ça va aller. » Foreman secoua la tête et commença à parler. « Attendez, laissez-moi prendre cet appel », dit-il, s'éloignant.

"Je t'ai manqué ?" Roucoula House à l'autre bout du fil.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Siffla Wilson.

"Je voulais juste m'assurer que l'opération "ils ne l'ont pas fait" est toujours d'actualité," répondit House. « Foreman n'est pas sur la liste de ceux qui ont besoin de savoir. » Wilson regarda autour de lui. Encore une fois, il se demanda si House n'avait pas caché des caméras un peu partout dans l'hôpital.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Foreman. Il essaya de cacher toute émotion mais échoua.

"Est-ce que c'est House ?" demanda Foreman. « Il va bien ? »

"Oui, il va bien," répondit rapidement Wilson.

« Attends, Foreman s'inquiète pour moi ? Comme c'est flatteur ! » dit House.

"House, ne devrais-tu pas… être au lit ? » demanda Wilson. « Tu as eu une nuit difficile ». Foreman continuait de l'observer.

" Je m'assure juste que la rumeur ne se répande pas."

A ce moment-là, l'infirmière de l'accueil tendit le téléphone de l'hôpital à Wilson. « Dr Wilson? » dit-elle. « Il y a un appel pour vous sur la ligne 2. Apparemment, c'est une urgence. »

Wilson s'avança et attrapa le combiné que lui tendait l'infirmière. Gardant son téléphone portable contre son oreille gauche, il colla l'autre téléphone à son oreille droite. « Bonjour, Dr Wilson à l'appareil. » dit-il avec hésitation.

"Ne dites rien ! Faites attention. Foreman est malin." Wilson sursauta en entendant la voix de sa patronne. Il l'entendit dire à House qu'elle avait Wilson sur l'autre ligne. House éclata de rire.

"Allo ?" dit Wilson aux deux téléphones. Il jeta à un vers Foreman qui semblait lui aussi confus. Wilson devait se reprendre. Si ses amis voulaient se liguer contre lui, il était d'accord tant qu'ils se préparaient à subir sa vengeance.

"House," dit fermement Wilson. "Tu dois retourner au lit. Foreman s'occupe de tout ici. Je dois aller m'occuper d'un patient, donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soir je t'enverrais Chase, Foreman ou Taub. » Il marqua une courte pause. « Tu as compris ? »

"Quand à vous madame," dit Wison d'une voix douce au téléphone de l'hôpital, « je ne pense pas que les symptômes d'une MST se présentent aussi rapidement après l'acte. Si vous êtes inquiète, vous devriez demander à un docteur d'examiner minutieusement les zones concernées. » L'oreille gauche de Wilson fut détruite par le « Hourra » qui s'échappa de son téléphone portable. Il raccrocha le téléphone de l'hôpital et son portable d'un même mouvement.

"Vous devriez rentrer chez vous Foreman", dit Wilson avec sincérité. « Croyez-moi, House ira bien. »

**TBC**

*Si quelqu'un a une meilleure solution pour traduire « Concern-o-meter » je suis preneuse XD


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite ! Désolée de cette attente, j'étais censée poster mardi mais mes journées ont été beaucoup plus chargées que prévu ! Et quand je me suis attaquée à la partie de ce chapitre que je n'avais pas traduite, j'ai eu quelques soucis pour traduire ! Mais enfin voilà enfin ce chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents qui plus est, et j'essaie de vous poster le prochain très rapidement !

Sinon, malgré mes relectures, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de garder la version originale dans la tête donc il se peut que des phrases ne soit pas très cohérentes. Si c'est les cas dites-le moi parce que je m'en rends pas forcément compte ! Idem pour les fautes, je me suis relue mais il se peut que j'en ai laissé passer quelques unes ! Merci

_Bonne Lecture _

* * *

Chapitre 3

Foreman répondit à Wilson qu'il avait l'intention de rentrer chez lui aussitôt qu'il aurait transmit la nouvelle à Chase et Taub. Wilson acquiesça et ils montèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur en silence. Leurs chemins se séparèrent au quatrième étage alors que Wilson se dirigeait vers le département d'oncologie tandis que Foreman allait au département des diagnostiques. Chase et Taub, qui attendaient d'avoir des nouvelles de la part de Wilson ou Foreman, étaient installés autour de la table où ils faisaient habituellement les diagnostiques. Ils levèrent les yeux quand Foreman entra. Tous les trois avaient été, à défaut d'un autre mot, inquiets pour leur patron. En temps normal, son comportement à la con ne leur valait pas plus qu'un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux et qu'un « Quand apprendrais-je à me taire ? » mais ils n'avaient jamais vu House aussi désemparé. Foreman se rappelait encore du regard désespéré et dévasté qu'il avait vu sur le visage de House quand il avait ouvert les portes de l'ambulance un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Taub et Chase se tenaient dans un coin à proximité quand House avait explosé à l'accueil. Les trois avaient débattus pour savoir s'il fallait ou non le suivre, mais ils avaient rapidement conclu qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes au monde qui étaient capables d'empêcher House de sombrer : Wilson et Cuddy. Ils pensaient que Cuddy était toujours sur les lieux de l'accident. Ils avaient aussi entendu qu'elle s'était disputée avec House cette nuit-là, à propos de la santé du patient. Ils avaient cru comprendre qu'elle avait été brutalement honnête avec House. Ils avaient donc rapidement appelé Wilson.

Wilson fut d'abord mécontent de devoir aller au secours de House, une fois encore. Mais après avoir parlé à Foreman, il s'était inquiété. Après que Wilson lui ai assuré qu'il le tiendrait au courant à propos de House, Foreman avait raccroché et les trois médecins étaient restés assis. Ils revivaient tous les évènements de l'année précédente. Personne n'avait encore toutes les pièces du puzzle mais ils en avaient rassemblé assez pour savoir que House avait craqué, qu'il avait eu des hallucinations et qu'il était parti. Ils avaient tous eu droit à du temps libre mais ils avaient vécu leur été avec le sentiment qu'on leur avait arraché le dernier chapitre d'un livre avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de le terminer. Ils n'avaient pas du tout aimé cette impression et voir House agir comme il avait agit les inquiétait. Non seulement une autre dépression pourrait être dévastatrice pour House, mais leur vies seraient encore bouleversées, peut être même de façon définitive. Ils savaient tous qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais un travail aussi intéressant que celui-là.

"Qu'a dit Wilson?" Chase fut le premier à demander. Il paraissait être le plus inquiet des deux. Il avait toujours vu House comme un substitut de père, consciemment ou non, et la peur de le perdre l'emmenait de manière inattendue vers des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître.

Foreman haussa les épaules. "Qu'il allait bien."

"C'est tout ?" demanda Taub. "Sérieusement ?"

Une vague de soulagement traversa Chase tandis que le front de Taub était encore marqué par la confusion.

"Ouais", dit Foreman.

"Mais tu l'as vu," dit Taub, incrédule. "Je l'ai entendu. Il n'allait pas bien."

"Wilson a dit qu'il allait bien." Foreman fit une pause. "Il a dit que House était dans son appartement. Dans son lit."  
Encore une fois, Foreman marqua une pause. Chase vit son hésitation.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ? Il y a quelque chose d'autre." remarqua Chase.

"Et bien, Wilson a dit qu'il a trouvé une bouteille de Vicodin par terre mais que tous les comprimés étaient encore là."

"Il est rentré chez lui pour se défoncer," dit Taub, secouant la tête avec dégoût. "Pas étonnant qu'il aille bien. Il a recommencé à se droguer."

Foreman remua la tête. "Je ne pense pas. Et, le plus important, c'est que je ne crois pas que Wilson le pense. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas l'air très inquiet à propos des comprimés."

"Est-ce que Wilson a jeté les comprimés ?" demanda Chase.

"Aucune idée," répondit Foreman. "Je pense."

Taub se leva. "Bon, il va bien, tout ira bien. Je rentre chez moi."

Foreman et Chase le dévisagèrent.

"C'est tout ?" demanda Chase.

"Wilson, en qui j'ai plus confiance que vous deux en ce qui concerne House, a dit que House allait bien" Taub haussa les épaules. "A moi, ça me suffit. Au revoir."

Il attrapa son sac et adressa un signe de tête à ses deux collègues avant de sortir de la pièce et se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Chase et Foreman restèrent immobiles pendant un moment avant que Chase ne prenne la parole.

"Tu crois que House planait ?"

"Ce serait bien son genre" dit Foreman sans conviction. « Mais récemment il a fait pas mal de choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. » Chase acquiesça pour montrer son accord. « Ça devient de plus en plus dur de le comprendre ces derniers temps. »

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?" demanda Chase en attrapant sa veste.

"J'aimerais aller jeter un coup d'œil chez lui" dit Foreman.

"Je conduis" répondit Chase en sortant ses clefs de sa poche. Foreman le suivit à l'extérieur. 

"Aïe ! Dis donc, femme, depuis quand n'as-tu pas pris de cours à propos de la manière dont on soigne patient ?"

"Tais-toi espèce de bébé. J'ai presque terminé."

"J'espère bien," dit House. "La nourriture va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et je meurs de faim."  
Il sourit en se rappelant des évènements des heures precedents. « Certaines choses m'ont ouvert l'appétit. »

House, qui était torse nu, s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il ne portait que son boxer mais Cuddy avait insisté pour soigner sa blessure avant qu'ils ne recommencent à s'amuser. House l'avait seulement laissée faire parce qu'elle se tenait dangereusement proche de lui.

"Tu dois vraiment avoir neufs vies, House," dit Cuddy alors qu'elle examinait la blessure. "Je crois bien que j'ai hurlé quand le bâtiment s'est effondré la seconde fois. C'était affreux. Tout s'est mit à bouger et à tomber si rapidement." Elle fit glisser sa main le long de l'autre épaule de House, presque inconsciemment. "J'ai cru qu'on ne t'en ressortirait qu'aplati comme une crêpe."

"C'est ce qui a faillit se passer," répondit House en ayant l'impression de revivre ce moment. "Quand je me suis réveillé, le plafond n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Et je peux te dire que si je n'étais pas claustrophobe avant tout ça, je ne serai pas surpris de l'être maintenant."

Cuddy acquiesça. Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner à l'examen de son épaule. House savait qu'elle avait envie d'en dire plus mais n'insista pas. Ils avaient le temps désormais.

"Les points de sutures sont intacts," dit-elle. "Ce qui est plutôt étonnant… quand on considère les derniers évènements." Cuddy sourit à House qui la regardait malicieusement.  
Il fit courir sa main sur la jambe nue de la doyenne. Elle avait trouvé enfilé un T-shirt des Journey ce matin-là. House avait rit et avait dit qu'en temps normal il ne l'aurait pas laissée porter ce T-shirt mais comme Perry avait quitté le groupe, cela n'avait pas d'importance s'ils se séparaient. Cuddy lui avait lancé un regard confus mais il avait été trop distrait de la voir seulement vêtue d'un de ses T-shirt pour finir son explication. Elle avait profité de sa distraction pour nettoyer et refaire le bandage de sa blessure. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque House remonta sa main et la glissa sous le T-shirt. Elle en profita et en moins d'une seconde, rajouta de l'antiseptique sur la plaie. Il gémit de douleur et retira sa main.  
Elle tamponna encore la blessure puis termina le bandage. "Ça va vite cicatriser. Les bords sont déjà en train de se refermer."

House tressaillait toujours parce que l'antiseptique le piquait. « Apparement, pas tous les bords. »

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. La cicatrice devrait être minime," affirma Cuddy.

"Mince. Les filles adorent les cicatrices" dit House. Cette fois-ci, sa main remonta jusqu'à sa hanche à elle et y resta. Il ne la tripotait pas et c'était aussi très agréable.

Cuddy attrapa une nouvelle gaze et versa de l'antiseptique dessus pour l'appliquer sur la plaie que House avait au visage. Elle se pencha et effleura doucement sa joue avant de nettoyer son nez. Elle plongea ses yeux gris dans les yeux bleus clairs qui l'observaient depuis qu'elle avait commencé à nettoyer les coupures sur son visage. Ils ne disaient rien. Ils se regardaient simplement. Le fait qu'ils puissent le faire sans ressentir le besoin ou l'obligation de détourner le regard les émerveillait et les ravissait. Cuddy se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le nez de House, puis sur sa joue. House posa sa main libre sur l'autre hanche de Cuddy pendant qu'elle parsemait sa joue de baisers, puis son cou autour de sa blessure. Elle plaça quelques tendres baisers tout autour avant de remonter vers sa joue. Puis elle se recula et captura se lèvres. Il accentua sa prise sur ses hanches et approfondit le baiser. Il commençait à changer de position pour l'allonger sur le lit quand elle se recula. House se rassit et Cuddy resta sur ses genoux.

"Je suis désolée à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé sur les lieux de l'accident," dit Cuddy. Elle essaya de le regarder dans les yeux mais son regard était si pénétrant qu'elle ne put le soutenir. « Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit. »

Se souvenir des mots durs de Cuddy amena une vague de douleur dans les yeux de House, ce qui la fit se sentir plus mal que n'importe quel mot. Les yeux de House s'assombrirent. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler maintenant. « Je crois que je t'ai déjà pardonné », dit-il doucement, en essayant de l'embrasser. Elle posa une main sur son torse.

"Je dois m'expliquer," dit-elle. Elle n'allait pas le laisser changer de sujet. S'ils voulaient que cela marche entre eux, il devait apprendre à faire face à ses problèmes et à en parler. Elle secoua la tête. « Ecoute, quand tout s'est effondré la deuxième fois, j'ai vraiment pensé que tu était mort. La façon dont tout le bâtiment est tombé… » sa voix s'éteint. Elle regarda ailleurs. « Quand tu en es sorti, j'étais tellement soulagée que j'en suis presque tombée à la renverse. J'avais eu si peur, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que tu sois mort et toi, tu étais si décontracté à propos de ce qui s'était passé. J'ai essayé de ne pas me mettre en colère mais quand on s'est disputé à propos d'Hannah, j'ai perdu le contrôle. House détourna la tête mais Cuddy lui attrapa le menton pour qu'il la regarde. « Je ne pouvais pas te dire à quel point j'avais peur. »

"Donc, à la place, tu a préféré me crier dessus pour que je pense que tu n'avais aucun sentiments pour moi", dit House froidement.

Cuddy ne se laissa pas décourager par son ton. « Oui. »

"Tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot," répondit-il calmement. « Comme toujours ». Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une minute, sachant exactement ce qu'il fallait faire mais ne voulant par ruiner ce qu'il se passait. House parla en premier. "Est-ce que c'était vrai ?"

Cuddy hésita. "Et bien, à part le "Je ne t'aime pas", une grande partie l'était oui, mais pas à cause de toi. Elle secoua la tête alors qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen de s'expliquer. "J'en avais fini. J'étais fatiguée de toujours devoir te surveiller. J'en avais marre de la tension. Mais toute cette tension était seulement là parce que je refusais d'admettre mes sentiments pour toi."

House acquiesça. Il déglutit et Cuddy pouvait littéralement le voir rassembler son courage pour exprimer ses sentiments. "J'ai longtemps essayé d'être celui dont tu avais besoin. Quand j'ai su à propos de toi et Lucas, j'ai presque décidé que c'était trop dur." Il fit une pause. "Puis je me suis rendu compte que ça en valait la peine. Alors je me suis accroché."

"Je sais."

"Mais quand j'ai appris que vous achetiez une maison pour vivre ensemble, j'ai décidé de laissé tomber. Tu m'avais donné plusieurs chances et je n'en méritais pas d'autres. Alors j'ai juste décidé d'agir en adulte. Avec toi. Avec Wilson et Sam. En quelque sorte." La voix de House trembla alors qu'il continuait. "Mais ça ne marchait pas non plus." C'était dur pour lui mais il savait qu'il devait le faire, il devait s'ouvrir s'il voulait que cela fonctionne. Et il le voulait, il avait besoin que ça marche. "Donc j'en ai conclu que je n'étais pas faire pour entretenir des relations alors j'ai arrêté la thérapie, j'ai retrouvé mon copain Jack Daniels et je suis retourné sur le chemin de la connerie. Maintenant, je sais que c'est ce que je fais de mieux." Il sourit d'un air penaud.

"Je t'ai vu abandonner, ou céder, je ne sais pas." Répondit Cuddy. "Et ce que tu as dit à Hannah m'a la fois ouvert les yeux et effrayée."

« A moi aussi » dit-il timidement.

"Voir ton regard quand tu as fermé les portes de l'ambulance," la voix de Cuddy trembla. « voir ta tristesse, que tu avais perdu tout espoir. » Elle referma ses bras autour de sa nuque. "J'étais malheureuse. Je suis rentrée à la maison pour parler à Lucas. Je lui ai tout dit."

House sourit à cette pensée. Un vrai sourire qui atteint aussi ses yeux. Il regretterait presque de ne pas pouvoir aller se pavaner Lucas, mais il serait aussi très heureux de ne plus jamais le voir.

"Eh bien, je dois dire que ton arrivée ce matin m'a vraiment sauvée la vie cette fois," dit House doucement. "J'en avais terminé. Dans tous les sens du terme." Cuddy aperçu la tristesse traverser son regard puis disparaître. C'était plus de tristesse que ce qu'elle ne voulait voir. Elle parcourut la distance entre elle et House et l'embrassa passionnément. Le baiser s'approfondit et House allongea Cuddy sur le lit. Cette fois, elle ne protesta pas. Il l'embrassa avant de se reculer pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Merci de me donner une autre chance. » murmura-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres.

"Merci de me donner une autre chance aussi," répondit-elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore. House glissa sa main le long du dos de Cuddy et lui retira son vieux T-shirt. Il la rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine nue se presse contre son torse.

Il rit. "Continue de t'habiller et de m'embrasser comme ça et tu auras toutes les chances que tu veux." House captura son sourire avec ses lèvres alors qu'il l'embrassait encore. Tout le reste était oublié. Puis la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour l'attente, j'étais censée poster ce chapitre il y a déjà pusieurs jours mais je n'avais plus d'ordi depuis dimanche donc impossible pour moi de venir dans le coin. Le côté positif, c'est que pour combler le vide immense laissé par mon ordi-chéri (et j'exagère à peine) et me sauvegarder d'un ennui mortel certain, j'ai pas arrêté de traduire, et donc j'ai pris pas mal d'avance ! Plus qu'a tout recopier maintenant '^^

Je traduis et transmets régulièrement les reviews à l'auteur donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser, ça lui fera très plaisir (et à moi aussi !)

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 4

"Ne fais pas attention," chuchota House alors qu'il couvrait le magnifique cou de Cuddy de baisers fiévreux. Puis la sonnette retentit une seconde fois.

"House," dit-elle en riant. « On a commandé la nourriture. Ils savent qu'on est là. »

"Je m'en fous," répondit-il entre deux baisers. « Et dans environ 30 secondes, tu t'en foutras aussi. »

Cuddy posa délicatement un doigt sur sa bouche. "Je meurs de faim," dit-elle. « Et j'aurais plus d'énergie avec l'estomac remplit. »

House lui sourit. "C'était vraiment la seule chose à dire pour que j'aille ouvrir la porte. » Cuddy acquiesça simplement. « Ok. Reste là. » Il laissa traîner son regard sur son corps pendant un moment. « J'apporterai la nourriture ici. » Elle acquiesça encore.

House s'extirpa du lit et trouva un jean qui était posé sur une chaise qu'il enfila avant de boiter jusqu'à la porte au moment ou la sonnette retentit encore. « J'arrive! » cria-t-il. « Laissez un peu de temps au boiteux ! » Il jeta un regard à Cuddy une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre et se diriger vers l'entrée. Il attrapa son porte-monnaie qui était posé sur le buffet à côté de la porte et tourna le loquet, ouvrant la porte en grand.

"Bonjour", dit un jeune homme. « J'ai une livraison de la part du Restaurant Chinois le « dragon rouge » pour un certain Greg House. Le total est de 28,79 dollars. »

"C'est moi," bougonna House. Il examina son portefeuille : "Vous ne prenez pas les roubles je suppose… Ah, voilà ! » Il attrapa deux billets de 20 dollars et les tendit au livreur. « Gardez la monnaie ! » dit-il alors qu'il attrapait les sachets de nourriture.

"Eh bien, merci !" répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix sarcastique alors qu'il rangeait la monnaie dans sa poche et se débarrassa de la nourriture. « Merci de votre commande. »

"Ouais, pas de problème," dit House. « Bon, je dois y aller. Il y a une femme nue qui m'attend dans mon lit vous comprenez… »

Le livreur le fixa. Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs pendant ses autres livraisons mais les autres livreurs l'avaient mis en garde à propos de House. « Tant mieux pour vous, amusez-vous bien, » dit-il, incrédule. Il acquiesça et s'éloigna de la porte.

House tenait les deux sacs dans une main alors qu'il refermait la porte de son appartement lorsqu'une voix s'adressa à lui : "Vous avez de l'appétit, c'est bon signe."

House lança un regard dans l'entrée et fut choqué de voir Foreman pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Il apercevait aussi Chase qui tenait la porte au livreur. House pensa aussitôt à Wilson alors qu'il dressait intérieurement une liste de divers moyens de se venger. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit à propos de la femme dans son lit. Depuis quand étaient-ils là ? Au diable Wilson. D'autres idées de vengeance s'ajoutèrent à sa liste.

House ne bougea pas et attendit que les deux hommes approchent. « Dites à Wilson d'arrêter de m'envoyer ses baby-sitters.» dit-il brusquement.

Foreman et Chase ne se laissèrent pas démonter par l'attitude de House. Ils n'en attendaient pas moins de sa part et étaient même soulagés de le voir de retour à la normale. Ils étaient surpris du peu de vêtements qu'il portait mais s'estimèrent heureux qu'il n'ait pas ouvert la porte entièrement nu. Ils se tenaient maintenant sur le pas de la porte, attendant avec évidence qu'il les invite à entrer.

"Ce n'est pas Wilson qui nous a envoyés," dit Foreman. « En fait, ils nous a dit de rentrer chez nous. »

"Je suis pratiquement certain que vous êtes assez intelligents pour savoir qu'ici ce n'est pas chez vous, » bougonna House. « Donc je vais aller manger ma nourriture pendant qu'elle est chaude. » Il essaya de fermer la porte mais Chase s'avança au même moment. House devina que leur petite visite de courtoisie n'était pas terminée. Il recula dans son appartement en braillant :

« Docteurs Foreman et Chase, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Vous avez tous les deux l'air épuisé. » Il espéra avoir parlé assez fort pour prévenir Cuddy. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et House jeta un œil vers l'entrée. Il ne voyait Cuddy nulle part. En ce qui le concernait, House ne voyait pas l'utilité de se cacher, mais il savait que Cuddy serait mortifiée si elle était découverte de cette manière et à présent, il se devait de penser à une autre personne que lui-même. Il devait faire sortir Chase et Foreman. Il décida de les emmener vers la cuisine. Il boita jusque là-bas et posa les sacs sur le comptoir. Par chance, Chase le suivit, mais Foreman s'attarda dans le salon.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à votre canne ?" demanda Chase, inquiet.

"Je n'en sais rien en fait," répondit honnêtement House. « Je pense que je l'ai laissée sur les lieux de l'accident. » Il fit une pause.  
« Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas la chercher pour moi ? »

Foreman sourit : "Je sais que vous ne voulez pas nous voir ici mais, croyez-le ou non, on se faisait du souci pour vous. »

"Vous vous demandiez si j'allais encore craquer," House se tourna vers Foreman. « Vous espériez redevenir chef du département ? » House sentit peu à peu la colère s'emparer de lui. Ces gens étaient simplement inquiets pour leurs boulots. Pas pour lui.

Foreman ignora l'accusation. Chase regarda House : "Wilson a dit qu'il avait trouvé une bouteille de Vicodin en venant ici ce matin," dit-il avec sérieux.

House secoua la tête, le regard fuyant. C'était donc ça. « Vous pensiez que j'avais recommencé à me droguer." Il ouvrit les sacs de nourriture et commença à en sortir les boîtes. « Vous pensiez que House ne supporterait pas la pression, hein ? » Il refusa de regarder les deux hommes.

Chase fut le premier à répondre "On ne savait pas," dit-il doucement. « House. » Il attendait que House le regarde. « On s'inquiétait. Foreman et moi ne vous avions jamais vu si bouleversé à cause d'un patient auparavant."

Les yeux de House s'assombrirent au souvenir d'Hannah. Hannah, la victime innocente, celle pour qui il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, pour qui il avait tout bien fait, mais qui était quand même morte. Et une fois encore, l'ex-accro à la drogue endurci avait survécu. House fuit le regard de Chase et le reposa sur le comptoir. Les émotions de la matinée menaçaient de surgir encore, mais il les repoussa. Il se redressa et décida l'approche presque sincère pour les faire partir.

"D'accord, c'est gentil de vous inquiéter mais je vais bien. Sincèrement. » Il regarda les deux hommes. « La nuit dernière, j'étais… à bout. Maintenant, je ne le suis plus. » Foreman releva la tête. « Sérieusement. Allons, vous ne pensez quand même pas que je suis allé passer deux mois chez les fous et que je n'y ai rien appris ? »

Foreman acquiesça. "On voulait juste vérifier que ça allait."

House lui adressa un signe de tête. « J'apprécie. » Et House fut surpris de voir qu'il le pensait réellement. Il y eut un bref moment de silence. "Tout va bien alors," dit finalement House. "Je vous raccompagne à la porte." Laissant la nourriture dans la cuisine, House se dirigea vers la porte. Foreman et Chase le suivirent cette fois-ci. Alors que House ouvrait la porte, Foreman s'arrêta.

"Comment va votre épaule ? Elle saignait beaucoup la nuit dernière, » dit-il. "Laissez-moi au moins jeter un coup d'œil."

House se tourna vers Foreman et sourit, se souvenant les doux soins et les baisers que Cuddy avaient donné à ses blessures un peu plus tôt. « Ah, on s'en est bien occupé, ça va, » lui assura-t-il. Foreman haussa les épaules et suivit Chase qui sortait de l'appartement. « Merci pour la visite de courtoisie les gars. Je dirais aux services sociaux que vous faites bien votre boulot. » Il leur adressa un signe de la main désinvolte alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir dans la rue mais ils furent bloqués par quelqu'un qui entrait.

"Mais qu'est-ce que…" murmura House alors qu'il aperçut Taub.

Taub sursauta comme un cerf éblouit par des phares de voiture alors qu'il aperçut Chase et Foreman. Eux aussi, avaient l'air un peu embarrassés d'être surpris en train de rendre visite au patron.

"Sérieusement, Taub ?" dit House.

"Je croyais que vous deviez rentrer chez vous" dit Taub à Chase et Foreman.

"On croyait que TU rentrais chez toi," répliquèrent-ils.

Taub montra la canne de House. "Un secouriste l'a apportée aux urgences. Il dit l'avoir trouvée sur les lieux de l'accident."

House franchit le seuil de sa porte et se dirigea vers Taub, qui était posté dans l'entrée de l'immeuble. « Merci, » dit-il en attrapant la canne, heureux de pouvoir s'appuyer dessus à nouveau. « Bon, comme je l'ai dis à Chase et Foreman et bien que ce soit atrocement adorable que vous soyez tous venus me voir, je vais bien. » Il rentra dans son appartement puis se tourna vers eux : « Assurez-vous que Numéro 13 ne se pointe pas. Ce serait trop de gentilles attentions pour une seule personne. » Il leva sa canne pour les saluer et claqua la porte pour la fermer, laissant les trois hommes dans le hall, se dévisageant.

"Il semble aller bien" dit finalement Taub.

"En effet," répondit Chase. Il hésita et regarda Foreman.

Foreman acquiesça. "Ouais, il se passe quelque chose. J'ai jeté un œil vers sa salle de bain pendant que tu lui parlais dans la cuisine. Il y avait une autre boîte de médicaments sur le sol et des comprimés éparpillés tout autour. »

"De la Vicodin ?" demanda Chase.

Foreman haussa les épaules mais il était évident qu'il en était venu à la même conclusion.

"Donc, il planait ?" demanda Taub, se sentant vaincu.

Chase et Foreman échangèrent encore un regard. Les deux hommes avaient observé toutes les différentes humeurs de House : en colère, défoncé, souffrant, confus, inquiet, arrogant. Mais le House à qui ils venaient de parler ne rentrait dans aucune de ces catégories. Evidemment, il avait été brusque et grossier, mais c'était un comportement normal venant de sa part. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas garantir qu'il était défoncé mais quelque chose s'était définitivement passé entre le moment présent et la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Foreman en regardant la porte fermée de House. « Mais il se passe quelque chose. »


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, petits lecteurs ? Où êtes-vous ?

Les reviews diminuent alors je me demandent si c'est parce que vous décrochez ou juste parce que vous lisez sans laissez votre avis ? En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, je les traduit et les envoie à l'auteur et ça lui fait toujours très plaisir de voir que sa fic est aussi appréciée des français :)

En tout cas, voici le cinquième chapitre, le sixième arrive très vite !

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq **

House ferma la porte et resta derrière, silencieusement, essayant d'attraper quelques bribes de la conversation de son équipe. Il les entendait marmonner des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre avant qu'ils quittent tous les trois l'immeuble. Il savait qu'ils pensaient qu'il se droguait de nouveau. Il avait pu voir dans leurs yeux qu'ils pensaient tous les trois qu'il était défoncé. Il avait senti un peu de déni chez Chase mais Foreman et Taub étaient convaincus que House était retombé au fond du trou. House ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce qu'ils pensaient de lui le dérangeait soudainement. Peut-être espérait-il qu'ils aient un peu plus foi en lui, même s'il n'avait rien fait au cours des six dernières années qui puisse leur permettre de croire en lui.  
Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna de la porte. Il s'occuperait de cela plus tard. En attendant, Cuddy était dans sa chambre. Il s'occuperait du reste beaucoup plus tard.

"La voie est libre !" cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre. « Ils sont partis. Je ne pense pas… » sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre et il s'immobilisa. Cuddy était assise sur le bord du lit, enveloppée dans les draps. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et même sans aucune trace de maquillage, elle était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue. Et elle était nue dans sa chambre. Il se rappela mentalement d'envoyer un petit mot d'excuse et de remerciement au Dr Nolan. Et dire qu'il avait pensé que tous ses efforts étaient inutiles ! Il lui sourit. "Euuuuuh, qu'est-ce que je disais ?"

"Ils ne m'ont pas vue," répondit-elle en souriant timidement. « J'ai attrapé les draps et j'ai roulé sur le sol, puis sous le lit quand je t'ai entendu dire le nom de Foreman. Merci. »

"Pas de quoi," répondit-il.

"Je sais à quel point tu aurais voulu le crier du haut du balcon. Donc merci. » Elle baissa la tête.

House parcourut la distance qui les séparait et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Il embrassa sa tête. « C'était différent. J'étais différent," murmura-t-il. "Je suis désolé pour ce jour-là. On ne m'y reprendra plus." Il sentit son soulagement. "C'est toi qui décide du moment où on le dira aux autres."

Cuddy posa sa tête contre son torse. « Merci. »

"Ok. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que je te viole, tu ferais mieux de mettre des vêtements et venir manger. » Dit-il en se reculant. « Bien que je sois totalement d'accord pour te violer… »

Cuddy rit. "Je meurs de faim et en plus, je dois aller à l'hôpital cet après-midi. J'ai une réunion à 3 heures. »

"Mince," rit House. "Bon, allons manger." Il attrapa un T-shirt posé sur la même chaise où il avait trouvé le pantalon un peu plus tôt et sortit, laissant Cuddy s'habiller tranquillement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fit son entrée dans la cuisine, pieds nus. Elle avait trouvé un pantalon de jogging qu'elle avait retroussé pour en faire un pantacourt et portait toujours le T-shirt des Journey mais l'avait noué au niveau de sa taille. Elle était si adorable que House ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre et déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était incroyable de voir que, même si tout cela était nouveau et excitant pour eux, cela n'avait rien de bizarre ou d'embarrassant. Ils se connaissaient si bien que c'était comme s'ils avaient franchi un pas ensemble, plutôt qu'il y en ait toujours un ayant une longueur d'avance ou de retard sur l'autre.

"Ok. Nourriture." Dit soudainement House en éloignant Cuddy de lui. "Arrêtez d'essayer de profiter de moi, Dr Cuddy."

Cuddy roula des yeux et ils remplirent leurs plats de nourriture.

Wilson venait de quitter un patient et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur quand son téléphone sonna. Il regarda l'identité de l'appelant et sourit lorsqu'il décrocha : « Toujours aussi heureux ou tu as déjà tout gâché ? » demanda-t-il.  
"Toujours aussi heureux." Répondit House. « Bien sûr, tout ça est assez incroyable, mais je m'y fait. »

Wilson ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait enfin le House qu'il avait essayé en vain de créer pendant des années et Cuddy avait été capable d'y arriver en seulement cinq heures. « C'est génial House. Vraiment. »

"Ouais," répondit doucement House. "Hé, écoute, on aimerait le garder pour nous pour l'instant donc si tu pouvais…"

"Eviter de crier de la nouvelle du haut du balcon de l'hôpital ? »

House tressaillit en se rappelant de la scène. "Ouais, en gros."

"Je ne murmurerais même pas sur le sujet à la cafétéria."

"Merci."

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?"

"A vrai dire, on pense à un mariage en automne, puis à acheter une grande maison pour pouvoir y mettre tous nos enfants." Répondit House.

"Qu… QUOI ?"

"Je t'ai eu." Ricana House. "C'est presque trop facile Wilson."

"Je t'en prie."

"Cuddy va à l'hôpital cet après-midi. Une réunion. Je n'ai pas de cas donc je vais rester là et je verrais. J'appellerais probablement… Lisa… pour voir ce qu'elle fait après le travail."

Les deux hommes se turent à la phrase si peu familière. Wilson ne savait même plus quoi dire. « Mais bon, je vais probablement m'infiltrer dans sa maison et l'attendre nu dans son lit. » rit House.

Wilson rit à son tour. "N'effraie pas la nourrice. Bonne chance !"

"A plus tard," dit House avant de raccrocher.

Wilson sourit. Il retourna à son bureau pour récupérer sa veste et ses clefs. Lui aussi rentrait chez lui. L'hôpital était silencieux. La plupart des gens étaient rentrés chez eux après que les urgences se soient vidées et depuis que la relève de médecins était arrivée, tout était calme. Il était 14h45. Il avait juste le temps d'aller voir comment allait Cuddy.

Cuddy remit son blazer en place et lissa sa jupe assortie. Elle n'avait que quelques minutes pour attraper ses notes et lire ses mails avant de filer à sa réunion. Elle s'était dépêchée avait fait un saut chez elle après avoir quitté l'appartement de House pour prendre une douche, se changer et profiter de sa fille quelques minutes. Marina gérait parfaitement la situation mais lui avait fait savoir qu'elle devrait être partie pour 18 heures. Cuddy lui avait assuré qu'elle serait rentrée bien avant. La réunion ne durerait qu'une heure et elle rentrerait chez elle directement après. Elle était exténuée. Excitée et heureuse, mais vraiment fatiguée. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle s'installa et parcourut ses mails, lisant seulement ceux qui, parmi les 250 reçus, concernaient la réunion à venir.  
Elle rédigeait une réponse rapide à l'un d'entre eux quand les portes de son bureau s'ouvrir. Levant les yeux, elle sourit, embarrassée, en voyant Wilson entrer. Wilson avait vu sa patronne sous un jour complètement différent le matin même et en aurait probablement vu plus si House n'avais pas été si rapide pour la cacher avec les draps. Cuddy baissa le regard et pressa le bouton d'envoi du message avant de se redresser.

"Salut," dit-elle à Wilson, attrapant les papiers qu'elle avait préparés la veille. C'était il y a seulement 30 heures mais elle avait l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie.

"Salut," répondit-il, s'asseyant dans une des chaises en face de son bureau.

Cuddy ne disait rien et continuait de lire ses notes. Wilson brisa finalement le silence. "Quelle nuit, hein ?"

Cuddy le regarda, cherchant la signification cachée de cette phrase. Elle n'y vit rien d'autre qu'une joie partagée. « Oui, quelle nuit… » Cuddy fit le tour du bureau et s'assit dessus, faisant face à Wilson. « J'ai rompu avec Lucas avant de… » dit-elle, embarrassée.

Wilson leva les sourcils. C'était encore plus sérieux qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait eu l'impression que ses deux amis avaient fini ensemble pour se réconforter mutuellement après le traumatisme qu'ils avaient partagé. Il savait que cela n'aurait pas été très intelligent, mais il était si content de les voir ensemble qu'il se fichait de la manière dont ça c'était produit. « Wahou. » dit-il. « Donc c'est terminé avec Lucas ? »

"Oui," dit doucement Cuddy. "Il a déménagé ce matin. On va se débarrasser de la nouvelle maison. »

Le silence emplit la pièce. Wilson ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Si vous l'aviez vu Wilson. Si vous l'aviez entendu… » dit-elle. Wilson lui lança un regard confus. Elle descendit du bureau et s'installa sur une chaise à côté de lui. « House. Greg. House. Je lui ai fait du mal. Sérieusement, beaucoup de mal. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était même pas entièrement sa faute. Mais il l'a accepté. Il ne s'est pas défendu. Il n'a même pas crié." Elle retint sa respiration et regarda ailleurs. "Et puis, il a parlé à Hannah. La fille qui est morte. Et il était si honnête. Si ouvert." Les larmes commençaient à couler alors Wilson sortit un mouchoir d'une boîte sur le bureau de la doyenne et lui tendit. « Il a admit avoir fait une erreur en ne nous laissant pas amputer sa jambe. » Elle acquiesça quand elle vit la surprise de Wilson. « Il… » elle n'arrivait pas à continuer et tamponna ses yeux. Wilson lui laissa le temps dont elle avait besoin. Elle reprit finalement : « Il l'a amputée. Il lui a parlé puis l'a accompagnée dans l'ambulance. Il… a fait attention à elle."

"Vous avez toujours su qu'il en était capable, » remarqua Wilson.

"Oui, mais ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu." Elle secoua la tête. « Mais le pire a été le regard qu'il m'a lancé quand il a refermé les portes de l'ambulance. Il semblait avoir perdu tout espoir. Si détruit. » Elle fit une pause avant de continuer. "Je l'ai toujours aimé." Elle regarda Wilson.

"Je sais," répondit-il doucement.

"Et quand j'ai vu son visage, ses yeux, j'ai su que je devais arrêter d'essayer de ne pas l'aimer. Il a fait tellement d'efforts Wilson, mais j'attendais qu'il rechute. J'attendais qu'il échoue. Mais cette expérience m'a montré à quel point j'avais tord. Que si je l'aimais, je devais m'attendre à ce qu'il réussisse. Alors je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai tout dit à Lucas. »

Wilson acquiesça silencieusement. Il donna un moment à Cuddy pour sécher ses larmes.

"Il était déjà prêt à tout changer pour être avec vous, bien avant de savoir qu'ils avait tout halluciné. » dit finalement Wilson.

Cuddy le regarda. Elle n'avait jamais entendu cette partie de l'histoire auparavant. Wilson acquiesça.

"Il est venu me demander ce qu'il devait faire. Il voulait juste être avec vous et arrêter de jouer. Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi. » Wilson ne savait plus où se mettre. Il allait maintenant devoir passer aux aveux. « En fait, c'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de vous mettre en colère pour que vous lui pariez de nouveau. » Il leva les mains, dans un geste défensif. « Je ne savais pas qu'il ferait une scène pareille au balcon. Désolé. »

Cuddy était soufflé. Elle secoua la tête. « Bien, je suppose que c'était une bonne chose puisque c'est grâce à cela qu'il s'est rendu compte de son hallucination. » Elle jeta un œil à son horloge murale. « Mince. Il est 15 heures. Je suis en retard." Elle se passa une dernière fois la main sur le visage en espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop fatiguée. Et puis tant pis, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait une bonne excuse pour être fatiguée, même en excluant le fait qu'elle avait passé la matinée à faire l'amour à son chef de département des diagnostiques. Elle se leva. « Je dois y aller. »

Wilson se leva à son tour. « Eh bien, pour ce que ça vaut, je suis content que vous vous donniez une chance tous les deux. » Il posa une main sur son bras.

Cuddy lui sourit d'un grand sourire sincère. Elle se rappela du soulagement ressenti lorsqu'elle avait été finalement honnête avec House. Elle repensa à son sourire quand il avait réalisé qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, malgré tout le reste. "Moi aussi Wilson. Moi aussi."


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Voilà le sixième chapitre, beaucoup plus long que les précédents ! Et je peux vous dire que ça va crescendo, plus ça va, plus ils sont longs ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, même si pour le coup, c'est plus long à traduire ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant en tout cas =)

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Six **

Le lendemain matin, le biper de House sonna à 7h07. Il sonna une seconde fois à 7h09, ainsi qu'à 7h12. Puis son téléphone sonna à 7h19. Le répondeur se déclencha aussitôt. Il sonna encore à 7h22. Finalement, lorsqu'il sonna à 7h25, House décida de répondre.

"Quoi?"

"Bonjour à vous aussi, rayon de soleil," dit Chase. Après avoir passé 6 ans à travailler pour le grand docteur House, il était immunisé contre sa mauvaise humeur. « On a un patient. »

"Content de le savoir," répondit House.  
Il dormait encore paisiblement et avait ignoré avec succès son biper et le premier appel.  
Quand il sonna une seconde fois, le téléphone avait volé dans la pièce et l'avait percuté dans le dos. Il avait répondu à contrecœur à 7h25 alors qu'il était encore allongé dans le lit du Dr Lisa Cuddy.

En effet, il était venu chez elle la veille au soir mais ne l'avait pas attendue nu dans son lit comme il l'avait fait croire à Wilson. Il s'était plutôt présenté à Marina, qu'il n'avait jusque-là que brièvement croisée, et s'était mis aux fourneaux. Il n'avait même pas essayé de s'occuper de Rachel. Marina l'avait regardé suspicieusement et il en avait déduit qu'elle avait sûrement entendu parler de lui en mal, probablement de la part de Lucas et Cuddy. Donc il avait préparé à manger. Pour tout le monde. Et quand Cuddy était rentrée, ils s'étaient installés et avaient mangé ensembles. C'était délicieux. Puis Marina les avait laissés, tous les trois. House avait rangé la cuisine pendant que Cuddy couchait Rachel. C'était le genre de scène domestique qu'aucun des deux n'avait osé imaginer auparavant. House n'avait pas essayé de s'approcher de Rachel. Cela viendrait avec le temps. Les capacités parentales de House étaient très limitées mais il était assez renseigné pour savoir que de la précipitation de sa part n'apporterait rien de positif. Cuddy avait proposé à House de rester et il l'avait fait avec plaisir. La matinée avait été, quant à elle, très agréable jusqu'à ce que le téléphone ne sonne.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ?" demanda Chase. « Je veux dire, assez bien pour venir rapidement ? » Il hésita. « Aviez-vous prévu de venir au moins ? » House ressentait sa nervosité. Il savait que Chase était à la recherche d'informations pour s'assurer que House s'accrochait encore, craignant probablement qu'il soit retombé au fond du trou. House décida qu'il allait laisser planer un peu le doute chez Chase.

"Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en avais pas l'intention. En fait, je me sens un peu ramolli. » répondit House. Il roula sur le dos juste à temps pour voir Cuddy sortir la tête de son placard. Elle ne portait qu'une serviette. House n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour le plaisir de la voir déshabillée de tant de façons différentes. Il lui sourit.

"Un petit garçon de 4 ans a été amené aux urgences ce matin. Il souffrait d'une réaction allergique mais on lui a injecté une dose d'épinéphrine. Il a vomit du sang et montré des signes d'insuffisance rénale. » Dit Chase.

"Oh, un enfant de 4 ans ! » dit House. « Ça change tout! Je serai là dans 5 minutes !"

"Vraiment ?" répondit Chase.

"Non," dit House en soupirant bruyamment. Il avait vraiment besoin de trouver des gens moins naïfs. « Cherchez ses antécédents familiaux, faites tous les tests nécessaires et rappelez-moi dans quelques heures, quand vous aurez les résultats. En attendant, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

Il retint un grognement avec peine lorsqu'il observa le dos de Cuddy. Alors qu'elle attrapait une jupe grise et un haut assortis qui étaient rangés en hauteur, il put voir à quel point sa séance de yoga matinale était efficace. Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher son téléphone lorsque la réponse de Chase attira son attention.

"C'est ça le problème en fait," dit-il. « Le garçon a été amené par des urgentistes et un policier. L'officier a dit qu'il avait trouvé le garçon errant dans le voisinage. »

"Ils n'ont pas encore retrouvé ses parents ?" demanda House en s'asseyant dans le lit. Cuddy se retourna brusquement et fixa House. Elle haussa un sourcil en entendant sa question.

"Non, ils font des recherches sur place mais ils commencent à se demander s'il est bien du quartier où il a été trouvé, » dit Chase.

« Le petit avait mémorisé un numéro de téléphone que la police a tracé jusqu'à une ville de Pennsylvanie. Personne n'y répond. Foreman est en train d'essayer de joindre Cuddy pour obtenir une autorisation de proxy d'urgence afin qu'on puisse commencer les tests. »

A ce moment précis, House et Cuddy entendirent le téléphone de Cuddy vibrer dans la pièce adjacente. Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone fixe se mit à sonner. House leva son téléphone et le secoua en direction de Cuddy puis s'adressa à Chase. « Donc, vous n'avez pas encore réussi à joindre Cuddy ? Où pensez-vous qu'elle est à une heure pareille ? » Ses yeux étincelèrent mais Cuddy lui lança un regard noir alors qu'elle s'éloigna de son placard et se allait répondre au téléphone. « Cuddy pourrait être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est… »

House pouvait entendre Cuddy parler rapidement et à voix basse depuis le salon. Elle allait bientôt revenir à sa chambre.

"Bon, prévenez-moi quand Cuddy vous donne sa permission pour les tests et à ce moment, on pourra sauver la vie de ce gamin. Mais jusque-là, et comme je le disais tout à l'heure, j'ai autre chose à faire. » House sourit à Cuddy mais elle l'ignora.

"Ok, je vais lui dire," dit Chase à quelqu'un. « House, Foreman vient juste de parler à Cuddy qui lui a donné la permission de faire tous les tests dont nous avons besoin. On aura bientôt les résultats. Vous voulez que je vous rappelle quand ils seront prêts ? »

Cuddy avait sûrement entendu Chase à travers le téléphone car elle secoua la tête et murmura « Vas-y ».

House lui lança un regard de chien battu en désignant son corps enroulé dans sa serviette. Cuddy secoua la tête une seconde fois et il put lire sur ses lèvres : « Vas-y, maintenant ! ».

"House ?"

"Mon petit doigt me dit que je ferai mieux de venir maintenant. Je serai là dans 30 minutes. » House soupira et referma son téléphone. « T'es sérieuse ? » dit-il à Cuddy qui retournait vers sa penderie. Elle se tenait devant son placard à chaussures, tenant toujours l'ensemble qu'elle avait sorti plus tôt.

"C'est un petit garçon de 4 ans trouvé errant dans le voisinage. Va utiliser tes supers pouvoirs pour déterminer d'où il vient d'après son accent, où dans quel type de maison il vit d'après ses vêtements. » Dit-elle.  
E  
lle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Elle et House savaient qu'il serait capable de faire ce genre de déductions assez facilement. Elle se retourna pour le regarder: « Vas-y. J'ai dis à Foreman que je serai à mon bureau pour 8h30 donc je vais devoir y aller aussi. » Elle sourit. « Noir ou rouge ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il jeta un œil parmi sa tonne de paires de chaussures et même s'il ignorait à quelles paires elle faisait référence, il préférait dans tous les cas quand ses jambes se terminaient par des talons rouges : « Rouge », dit-il, appréciant l'intimité qui s'installait entre eux.  
« Définitivement rouge. »

"C'est bien ce que je pensais,' lui sourit-elle. « Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain maintenant pendant que je m'habille. Après, va à l'hôpital. Marina ne va pas tarder à arriver et j'entends déjà Rachel chouiner. Je partirai après toi."

House sortit du lit sans ressentir le besoin de se couvrir et passa après de Cuddy pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. « Tu es, comme toujours, invitée », dit-il doucement alors qu'il la frôlait.

"Je sais", répondit-elle tout aussi doucement. Elle lui sourit, séductrice, alors qu'il fermait la porte de la salle de bain.

Il avait terminé en 10 minutes. Il s'habilla rapidement et retourner vers la chambre. Cuddy s'était habillée et finissait de se maquiller. House s'arrêta et l'observa pendant quelques minutes. Cuddy continuait d'appliquer son blush, ne se laissant pas perturber par l'examen minutieux de House. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il ferait mieux d'y aller. Il se pencha et attendit que Cuddy tourney son visage dans sa direction pour caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il approfondit le baiser pendant quelques secondes avant de s'écarter. Il se sourirent et House attrapa sa canne qui était à côté d'elle et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle l'interpella alors qu'il atteignait la porte.

"Hé," dit-elle, tournant son tabouret pour lui faire face. « Je t'aime. »

Il sourit en entendant ces mots. « Je sais. » Son sourire s'effaça soudainement et il la regarda dans les yeux. « Je vais probablement continuer à te pourrir la vie au boulot tu sais. » Il baissa les yeux à cet aveu. Il avait beaucoup évolué mais s'était rendu compte que certaines choses ne pourraient pas changer.

Cuddy, elle, continuait de sourire. « Je sais. Je te le disais juste au cas où je doive te pourrir la vie en retour. »

Le sourire, cette fois remplit d'amour et d'admiration, fit son retour sur le visage de House. Il se retourna à ses côtés et se pencha pour un autre baiser. Puis il partit rapidement avant de se laisser submerger par les émotions qu'il ressentait sur le moment.  
Quand House arriva au département des diagnostiques, celui-ci était vide de tout être humain. « Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela-t-il.  
Génial, pensa-t-il. Ils m'appellent pour que je vienne au boulot et ils disparaissent. Il aperçu le dossier du patient posé sur la table et se dirigea vers elle. Il l'attrapa et vit qu'il ne contenait que le papier d'admission aux urgences et le rapport de police. En haut, il était écrit « Jacob Peersman » et l'âge était estimé à 4 ans approximativement. Parcourant le rapport de police, House put lire que le petit garçon avait été trouvé aux alentours de 6h30 du matin, errant des le voisinage du Plainsboro, à environ 10 minutes de l'hôpital. L'officier de police avait essayé de retrouver ses parents en vain et l'avait ensuite emmené au poste, qui était au bas de la rue de l'hôpital. Là bas, on avait donné au petit garçon une barre au beurre de cacahuète qu'il avait dévoré, ce qui avait tout de suite provoqué un choc anaphylactique. Un officier lui avait administré une dose d'épinéphrine et le petit garçon avait recommencé à respirer. On l'avait emmené à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que tout aller bien. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à vomir et que des bleus au niveau de ses reins avaient été trouvés.

Au début, le personnel des urgences avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'abus sexuel. Après tout, l'enfant avait été trouvé dans la rue. Mais Taub qui traînait aux urgences avait discuté avec quelques urgentistes qui se trouvaient aussi sur les lieux de l'accident deux jours auparavant. Il avait entendu parler de la dispute entre House et Cuddy de la part du secouriste qui avait rapporté la canne de House et essayait d'avoir plus d'informations. Il avait aperçu les bleus de l'enfant et même si cela ressemblait à ceux provoqués par des coups, leur position et leur couleur étaient indicatifs d'une insuffisance rénale. Il avait bipé Chase et Foreman qui avaient confirmé son diagnostique. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient rien pu faire de plus tant que House et Cuddy n'avait pas donné leur accord pour prendre le cas en charge.

House étudia les analyses de sang encore une fois et ne voyait rien qui permettait d'indiquer une insuffisance rénale, ce qui l'intrigua d'autant plus. Il s'assit à la table pour relire le dossier.

"Wahou" dit-une voix qui provenait de la porte du bureau. « Tu es un homme nouveau. Tu es vraiment en train d'étudier le dossier du patient. »

House se tourna en direction de la voix, sachant parfaitement à qui elle appartenait. « Très drôle », lâcha-t-il alors que Wilson entrait et s'installait à côté de lui. House jeta un œil vers le couloir pour être sûr que personne d'autre ne traînait dans le coin.

"Sérieusement, tu es en train d'étudier le dossier d'un patient. D'habitude, tu ne fais ça que lorsque plusieurs de tes diagnostiques se sont révélés faux et que le patient est en train de mourir » ricana Wilson.

House le dévisagea. "Encore une fois, très drôle ! » Il balança le dossier sur la table. « Le dossier n'est même pas complet. Il n'y a rien d'utile là-dedans. Où est mon équipe ?" Il se leva et se dirigea vers la machine à café. "Il m'ont arraché du lit alors que Cuddy était là, en serviette !" Il ricana en voyant l'air surpris de Wilson, qui fut rapidement remplacé par un air intéressé. « Et ils ne sont même pas là pour m'en dire plus ! »

"Vraiment ?" demanda Wilson. Il ressemblait à un ado de 16 ans essayant de soutirer des détails croustillants sur la relation de son ami. « En serviette ? »

House sourit et acquiesça. Il se servit une tasse de café. « Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus mon pote. » Il avala son café et promena son regard vers le couloir. Il aperçut son équipe revenir dans sa direction. La majorité de son équipe en fait. Où était Thirteen ? Il rentrèrent dans la pièce et Chase lui tendit un dossier bleu, beaucoup plus épais que celui laissé sur la table.

"Bonjour les enfants, Papa est rentré !" s'exclama joyeusement House. Il ouvrit le dossier et jeta un coup d'œil rapide parmi les résultats des examens que son équipe avait pu effectuer. « Il vous reste combien de tests à faire ? » demanda-t-il. « Et où est votre petite sœur en cette charmante matinée ? Il n'y que grâce à elle que je peux obtenir une dot, vous savez, donc elle est importante pour la famille. Je pensais pouvoir l'échanger contre une vache à lait. »

Taub regarda Chase et Foreman. Il leur avait raconté sa discussion avec Thirteen la nuit de l'incident mais il s'était assuré que personne n'ouvre la lettre qu'elle avait laissée sur le bureau de House. Le comportement qu'elle avait eu cette nui là avait effrayé Taub. Il avait remarqué un comportement similaire chez Kutner et avait regretté de ne pas avoir été la pour lui quand il en avait eu besoin. Foreman avait essayé de l'appeler mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Chase aussi l'avait appelé et ils avaient tous été soulagés lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu. Chase lui avait dit de ne rien faire de radical. House avait été blessé et serait indisponible pendant un moment mais il voudrait sûrement lui parler rapidement. Ils avaient espéré que ce serait le plus tôt possible.

"Elle n'est pas là" répondit simplement Taub. « Elle vous a laissé une lettre sur votre bureau. » Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que House se dirigea vers son bureau. Tout le monde le suivit.

"L'un d'entre vous a eu de ses nouvelles récemment ? » Demanda House en ouvrant la lettre.

"Je lui ai parlé hier soir. Elle va bien », lui dit Chase.

House commença à lire la lettre. Son air inquiet fut remplacé par de la colère, puis par de la perplexité. Mais il ne dit rien et plia la lettre avant de la fourrer dans sa poche. Ils l'observaient tous mais comprirent que le chapitre était clos pour le moment.

"Donc," dit House comme si de rien n'était, "les nouveaux tests ?"

"On attend plus de détails au niveau de la prise de sang. L'IRM à révélé une grosse masse pleine de sang à l'endroit où est supposé se trouver son rein. En ce moment, il est stable donc je pense qu'on devrait attendre un peu avant de le charcuter. », Rapporta Foreman. « Il n'y a pas d'hémorragie interne, les contusions ne s'élargissent et ne gonflent pas. »

"Bien." Dit House. Il se tourna vers Wilson.

"Ce n'est pas un cancer," assura Wilson.

"Est-ce que tu l'as examiné au moins ?" demanda House.

"Non mais si c'était un cancer, Foreman aurait dit qu'il y a une grosse tumeur ou un kist sur son rein et non pas, je cite "une grosse masse pleine de sang à l'endroit où est supposé se trouver son rein", fin de la citation."

"Bien, et si nous allions l'examiner ? suggéra House. Wilson acquiesça, sachant que sinon, House n'allait pas le lâcher. House se tourna vers Foreman. « La pêche aux parents d'Oliver est bonne ? »

"Son nom est Jacob et non, pas pour l'instant."

"Super. C'est super." House s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau. « Ok, j'irai parler au gosse. Mais avant, je dois passer un coup de fil. » Il allait attraper le combine quand il s'aperçut que personne ne s'était donné la peine de quitter la pièce. « Un coup de fil personnel », grogna-t-il, les chassant d'un geste de la main. Ils quittèrent la pièce et fermèrent la porte. House composa le numéro de téléphone et attendit que son interlocuteur décroche. Il sourit en entendant le répondeur.

"Vous êtes une idiote" dit House au téléphone. « Vous pensez que quelqu'un d'autre va embaucher un médecin qui tremble tellement qu'elle ne peut plus faire de piqûres ? Ramenez-vous dans une heure Thirteen, il faut qu'on parle. »


	7. Chapter 7

_Alors que beaucoup d'entre vous se lèveront d'ici peu, je m'apprête à aller me coucher après cette enième soirée/nuit passée à jongler entre l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic et la traduction de celle-ci (j'ai presque terminé le chapitre 8, il ne m'en restera plus que deux avant la fin !). Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore donc je vous poste ce septième chapitre qui a été le plus long et le plus difficile pour moi à traduire. Sérieusement. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point j'ai lutté avec ce chapitre et le nombre d'heures passées dessus car il m'a donné du fil à retorde, par sa longueur, la complexité avec le cas médical et d'autres choses dont vous aurez les explications à la fin. Mais bon, la traduction pour moi, c'est aussi relever des challenges et repousser mes limites, donc je ne suis pas peu fière d'être arrivée au bout. Comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi en tout cas, j'aime toujours autant._

_Surtout, continuez à me poster vos avis, c'est très gratifiant, pour moi et pour l'auteur à qui je continue de transmettre vos reviews :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre Sept**

House fit son entrée dans la chambre du patient quelques minutes seulement après son équipe. Ils étaient en train d'aider Jacob à se lever pour le mettre dans un fauteuil roulant afin de l'emmener faire une IRM. Ils essayaient aussi d'expliquer à Jacob ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui faire. Le petit garçon de 4 ans arborait un air complètement confus. House roula des yeux.

"Sérieusement les gars," dit House alors qu'il boitillait jusqu'aux côtés de Jacob. « On a enfin un patient à qui on peut faire n'importe quoi sans perdre de temps en explications et sans s'inquiéter de son consentement et vous êtes quand même en train de l'informer et de lui expliquer. Je ne vous ai vraiment rien appris ? » House attrapa un tabouret avec l'extrémité de sa canne et le ramena jusqu'à lui pour s'y asseoir. Il avait apporté une copie du dossier de Jacob et l'étala sur le lit pour pouvoir le regarder bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'il l'avait déjà appris par cœur grâce à sa mémoire photographique.

Jacob était debout, au sol, mais n'avait pas encore parcouru le chemin qui le séparait de la chaise roulante. Il avait observé House avec attention lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre et avait attrapé le tabouret. Jacob était un petit garçon très mignon. Il avait des cheveux blonds, deux yeux d'un bleu bien clair et une certaine difficulté à prononcer les « J ». Son défaut d'élocution ne le faisait paraître que plus adorable, à moins d'être un médecin brusque et sans bonnes manières.

"Hé, toi aussi tu as la zambe du Bonheur !" S'exclama-t-il. House l'observa.

"La zambe du bonheur ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

House observait Jacob alors qu'il marchait avec précaution jusqu'à la chaise roulante avec un boitement évident. Foreman et Chase semblaient surpris de le voir boiter.

"Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Chase à Jacob.

Le garçon semblait confus. "Mon ventre me fait touzours mal et z'ai l'impression que ze vais vomir. »

"Ouais, c'est à cause du médicament que l'on t'a donné pour que ton ventre ne te fasse pas plus mal. Je parlais de ta jambe, » expliqua Chase, « tu boites. »

House l'observait, extrêmement curieux.

Le garçon sourit. "Oui, c'est ma zambe du bonheur. Elle est plus petite que l'autre. » Debout devant le fauteuil roulant, il colla ses jambes l'une contre l'autre et montra à Chase. « Tu vois, ze suis comme Némo. » Une des jambes étaient significativement plus courte que l'autre d'un bon centimètre.

"Némo ?" Maintenant, c'était au tour de Chase d'être confus.

"Némo, le poisson clown !" dit Foreman. Tout le monde le dévisagea. « C'est un film. Vous ne l'avez jamais vu ?"

"Euh, non" dit Chase d'un air sarcastique en regardant Taub et House qui, eux aussi, avaient l'air amusés. « C'est un dessin animé ! » Il se tourna vers Foreman. « Tu l'as vu ?"

Foreman eut soudain l'air penaud. « Remy m'a obligé à le regarder. »

"Ouais," répondit Chase, "bien sûr."

"Quand il sont amoureux, les gens font souvent des choses stupides," dit Taub. Foreman baissa la tête et aida Jacob à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil roulant.

"Et regardez à quel point c'est productif…" le taquina Chase.

House retourna son attention vers Jacob. « Eh bien, j'ai appelé cette jambe de beaucoup de manière différentes » dit-il, « mais je t'assure que « du bonheur » n'a jamais fait partie du vocabulaire. Tu es né comme ça ? » Jacob acquiesça mais son sourire avait disparu. « Cool » dit House soudainement, réalisant qu'il ne voulait pas que Jacob se sente embarrassé à cause de son défaut. « Ta maman t'as parlé de ta jambe du bonheur ? »

"Ouais," dit Jacob en s'installait, paraissant soudain très petit dans la chaise roulante. « Ze suis comme Némo. »

"Eh bien, je n'ai pas autant de chance avec ma jambe que toi," dit House avec sincérité. Jacob acquiesça. Ils partagèrent tous les deux un regard compréhensif, Jacob ne pensait pas toujours que ça jambe était si « chanceuse » que les gens le disait.

"Z'ai faim," dit-il doucement.

"Est-ce que tu l'as dit aux docteurs ? » Répondit House, content de pouvoir changer de sujet.

"Oui mais ils m'ont dit que ze devais passer encore des eskamens."

"Des eskamens ?"

"House." Protesta Foreman. "Arrêtez." Il se tourna et se plaça devant Jacob. « Nous t'avons dit que tu pourras manger quelques chose quand on sera revenus du prochain examen. »

"Oui, mais z'ai faim maintenant." Remarqua Jacob. « Ze veux des fraise et un sandwich au fromaze. »

"Il a faim maintenant." Répéta House. "Il veut des fraises et un sandwich au fromaze."

Foreman roula des yeux. House rendaient toujours les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. "Tu ne peux pas manger maintenant. On aura bientôt fini et après on ira te chercher des fraises et un sandwich au fromage."

"Z'ai soif," continua Jacob. "Ze veux du lait."

"Il a soif," ajouta House. « Il veut du lait. »

Foreman ignora son patron. "Jacob, on te donnera du lait après le test aussi. Il faut juste que tu attendes un peu. »

"Ze veux ma maman," dit Jacob, ses yeux bleus commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

House regarda Foreman : "Vous allez aussi lui dire qu'il peut avoir sa maman après le prochain examen ?"

Cette fois, Foreman les ignora tous les deux. Chase décida d'intervenir.

"On est en train de chercher tes parents Jacob," dit-il. "On va les trouver."

"Ze vous ai donné mon numéro pour appeler ma maman," dit Jacob.

"Super utile," marmonna House dans sa barbe.

"Oui Jacob," répondit Chase. "Elle n'est pas à la maison pour le moment donc nous appellerons plus tard. Maintenant, on va aller faire l'IRM. »

Jacob ne répondit pas. Il commença à pleurer mais restait silencieux, comme s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas pleurer et qu'il essayait de le cacher.

House le regarda. Il voyait les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds, mais il voyait aussi la tâche de vin allant de sa tempe gauche à son oreille et qui était en grande partie cachée par ses cheveux. Cela piqua sa curiosité. Il remarqua aussi que le côté droit de son visage était encore gonflé à cause du choc anaphylactique qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt. Cela faisait presque deux heures que l'épinéphrine avait été administrée, ce qui donnait assez de temps au gonflement de s'en aller mais House l'avait déjà vu durer dans certains cas.

"Donc," il regarda sa fiche, "Jacob, tu n'aimes pas les cacahuètes n'est-ce pas ?

Jacob regarda House et sécha ses larmes. « Z'adore les cacahuètes. »

"Ouais, mais elles ne te z'adorent pas, hein ?" Foreman et Chase levèrent les yeux en entendant que House continuait de se moquer.

"Ma maman dit que ze ne doit pas en manzer. Mais ze les adores. » Jacob avait arrêté de pleurer, distrait par les questions de House.

"Hmmm," dit House. Il regarda encore une fois la fiche et vit qu'aucune autre allergie n'était inscrite. "Qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autre mais que ta ma maman ne te laisse pas manger ?" Il regarda le garçon, ses yeux bleus rencontrant ceux de Jacob.

"Plein de choses : les fraises, les sandwiches au fromaze, le lait." Il fit une pause et essuya ses dernières larmes avec ses mains puis essuya ses mains sur les vêtements de l'hôpital. Il allait commencer une nouvelle liste quand House leva la main pour lui faire signe d'arrêter.

"C'est bon pour le moment," dit House. « On demandera à ta maman quand elle viendra. » Il se tourna vers Foreman. « Vous lui donnerez une perf' toute fraîche et de l'eau avec des glaçons quand vous le ramènerez dans la chambre. On ne voudrait pas lui donner plus de nourriture qu'il aime mais que son corps n'aime pas. »

Foreman acquiesça pour montrer à House qu'il avait compris.

"Ok," dit House à Jacob. « Il vont t'emmener dans la grosse machine à IRM maintenant. Mais avant que tu y ailles, je veux que tu me dises quelque chose, d'accord ? » Il attendit que Jacob acquiesce. « Bien. J'ai besoin que tu me dises où tu habites. »

"House," l'interrompit Foreman. "La police lui a déjà demandé. Il a 4 ans. Vous n'espérez quand même pas… »

House l'arrêta. L'ignorant, il continua de parler à Jacob. "Alors ? Tu aimes ta maison ?"

Jacob réfléchit pendant un moment. « Z'habite avec maman et papa mais papa a une nouvelle maison. Z'ai du emmener ma chemise préférée, celle avec le dragon, à sa nouvelle maison. Maman m'en a acheté une autre. »

"Elle a l'air cool. Est-ce que tu as une balançoire ?"

"A ma maison oui. Avec Papa, ze vais au parc."

"C'est quoi ton jouet préféré ? » Continua House.

"C'est un gros dinosaure. Il a une télécommande qui le faire ruzir et marcher. !" Jacob était tout excité rien que d'en parler. « Ze l'ai appelé Rex. Maman dit qu'il use des piles. »

House sourit légèrement. « Est-ce que Rex est chez toi ou dans la nouvelle maison de ton papa ? »

Le sourire de Jacob disparu. « Il est à ma maison. Papa dit qu'il est trop gros. »

House donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Jacob. « Dommage. Peut-être que Maman t'en achèteras un nouveau pour la maison de Papa. » Les yeux de Jacob s'éclairèrent à cette idée. « Bon, une dernière question. Qui t'as mis au lit hier soir ? »

"Papa." Jacob renifla. "Il allait me lire une histoire mais il était trop fatigué."

"Papa est fatigué," dit House en acquiescent.

"Ouais, il est touzours fatigué."

"Ok !" dit House, fermant le dossier et se levant. « Merci, tu as été très utile. Ne bouge pas, je dois parler un peu aux docteurs. »

Jacob acquiesça. House fit un petit signe de tête à ses collègues et ils allèrent tous dans le hall.

"Taub, allez faire des recherches dans le coin où le gamin a été trouvé. Cherchez un appartement et regardez s'il y a un homme qui cherche un petit blond de 4 ans qui boite. Il fit une pause mais remarqua que les autres avaient besoin d'une explication. « Les parents de Jacob sont divorcés. Son père habite dans un petit logement sans jardin, près d'un parc et sans gros dinosaure appelé Rex. »

"Mais la police a déjà fait des recherches. Posé des questions. Ils pensent que Jacob vient de Pennsylvanie. C'est de là que vient le numéro de téléphone qu'il a donné. » Protesta Taub.

House leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouaip, mais les flics ont abandonné trop rapidement. Je parie que son père est nouveau dans le coin et a un boulot de nuit. Jacob parle en parle comme de « la nouvelle maison de Papa. » Et le père ne rentre probablement que maintenant. Apparemment, la mère vit toujours dans la plus grande maison avec une balançoire dans la cour. »

Taub acquiesça. House regarda Chase et Foreman. "Vous deux, emmenez Némo faire son IRM maintenant." Il tendit le dossier à Chase. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Jacob et Taub retira sa blouse puis partir chercher ses clefs de voiture au département des diagnostiques. Enfin libre, pensa House. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il était neuf heures. Lisa Cuddy devait être dans son bureau désormais, le bureau avec la porte se fermant à clef et les stores sombres. House sourit, une lueur faisant briller ses yeux comme des diamants. Les porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et House entra dedans, prêt à aller chercher un petit morceau de paradis.

La porte de la salle d'IRM s'ouvrit et Chase amena Jacob à l'intérieur, suivit de près par Foreman. Foreman et House n'étaient pas satisfait de la première IRM et voulaient en réaliser une seconde. La masse ensanglantée présente à la place du rein devait être observée de plus près. Chase le regarda boiter jusqu'à la table. Il se demanda pour quelles raison un enfant pouvait naître avec une jambe plus courte que l'autre mais ne vit aucune relation entre ça, ses problèmes de reins et ses nombreuses allergies. Même si le petit garçon semblait avoir accepté ce défaut de naissance, il savait qu'il y verrait plus d'inconvénients lorsqu'il serait un peu plus vieux.

Chase porta Jacob sur la table et l'aida à s'allonger.

"Ze veux ma maman," répéta Jacob.

"Oui, je sais," dit Chase alors qu'il retirait la perfusion pour les quelques minutes où Jacob passerait son IRM. « On l'a appelée et elle va arriver. » Chase ne prit pas la peine de regarder Foreman puisqu'il savait que celui-ci ne se formaliserait pas de son petit mensonge. Ils n'avaient pas eu de chance dans la recherche des parents de Jacob. Jacob avait dit qu'il était dans la maison de son père. Quand il s'était réveillé, son père n'était pas là alors il était parti à sa recherche. Le policier l'avait trouvé très vite après ça.  
« Bon Jacob, ça va faire beaucoup de bruit, mais c'est normal. N'aies pas peur et surtout ne bouge pas pour qu'on puisse finir l'examen rapidement."

Ils entendirent un 'clic' et une voix dans le haut parleur : "Jacob, fais comme Némo quand il doit nager dans le tube pour bloquer le filtre, soit courageux, d'accord ? Tu peux le faire. » Dit Foreman calmement depuis la pièce de contrôle.

Chase se serait bien moqué de Foreman encore une fois, mais il vit Jacob se calmer et devenir immobile. « Parfait Jacob. » Il appuya sur le bouton pour envoyer la table dans la machine puis poussa le fauteuil roulant et la perfusion de Jacob hors de son chemin avant d'aller rejoindre Foreman dans la pièce adjacente.

"Tu as vraiment vu le film !" Le taquina Chase.

"Tais-toi," répondit Foreman laconiquement. Il appuya sur le bouton du micro : "Bon Jacob, je vais allumer la machine. Ça sera exactement comme la dernière fois, d'accord ? »

"Est-ce que ça va être super brillant ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Super brillant," dit Jacob. « Ça faisait beauucoup de bruit la dernière fois. »

Foreman et Chase sourirent. "Oui Jacob, ça va être très bruyant. Mais cette fois, ça ne durera pas longtemps. On a juste besoin d'une photo de ton estomac. » Ils purent voir Jacob acquiescer à travers la caméra de la machine. «Parfait. Ne bouge pas. » Foreman se redressa et appuya sur le bouton pour que la machine se mette en route. Jacob paraissait minuscule et nerveux dans l'IRM, mais il restait immobile tandis que la machine avançait.

Foreman éteignit le micro et tourna son attention vers le moniteur. Les premières images arrivaient et il les observa rapidement.  
« Le rein gauche paraît presque normal mais le droit est toujours entouré par une masse ensanglantée. Rien de bien nouveau. Le côté droit paraît encore enflé. Ça pourrait venir du traumatisme ayant causé le kyste." Il fit une pause avant de se tourner vers Chase. "Alors, est-ce qu'on va piquer du sang à House pour voir s'il se drogue à nouveau ?"

Chase était choqué. Il regarda Foreman pour voir s'il était sérieux. "Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi est-ce si important de savoir, au point que tu veuilles voler un échantillon de son sang ?"

Foreman retourna son attention vers le moniteur. Chase pensait qu'il ignorait sa question mais Foreman se tourna vers lui à nouveau. « Je veux savoir. C'est dans mon intérêt. »

"Tu parles d'une excuse !" dit Chase en souriant. Foreman semblait surpris de sa réaction. Chase rit. « Tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Il t'as traité comme de la merde pendant les six dernières années mais tu t'inquiètes quand même de savoir s'il va bien."

"Nan, c'est simplement de l'auto-préservation. S'il a recommencé à se droguer, je dois changer de méthodes envers lui. »

"Encore une fois, mauvaise excuse," dit Chase. « Ecoute, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour lui. Il a sûrement été pire avec moi qu'avec toi mais je m'inquiète pour lui. » Cette fois, Chase se moqua de lui-même. « Cette année il a essayé de… Je ne sais pas. Etre une meilleure personne ? »

"Oh, comme quand il a essayé de vous faire rompre, toi et Cameron, ou qu'il a essayé d'inciter Taub à tromper sa femme ? »

"Ouais," dit Chase, continuant malgré l'éclat de rire de Foreman. « C'est toujours House. Il utilise toujours les même méthodes." Chase mima des guillemets à sa dernière phrase, espérant raisonner Foreman. « Il savait que Cameron n'accepterait jamais ce que j'ai fait à Dibala et que l'on fonçait droit dans le mur. Il nous a juste donné l'opportunité de freiner de sorte qu'aucun de nous ne soit blessé en le percutant. »**

"Sérieusement ?"

"Ouais," dit Chase. "Si on avait tous les deux quitté la ville et que notre mariage s'était brisé après, je me serai retrouvé dans un autre état, cherchant du travail et encore plus en colère contre Cameron de m'avoir fait perdre ce boulot. C'est la même chose avec Taub. Il s'apprêtait à tromper sa femme, House à rendu la tentation plus simple et ensuite plus compliquée afin que Taub réalise ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Taub ne voulait pas faire de mal à Rachel. House l'a juste aidé à s'en rendre compte plus tôt. »

« Taub peut toujours la tromper. » dit Foreman.

"Oui, mais je ne sais pas." Chase regarda l'écran d'ordinateur que Foreman examinait. « House a souvent raison. »

"Donc, tu ne penses pas qu'il se drogue ?" demanda Foreman. « Peut-être qu'il a recommencé la méthadone. »

"Non." Chase avait répondu avec tant de conviction que Foreman leva la tête pour le regarder. Chase croisa son regard puis se tassa dans sa chaise. « Non, ce n'est pas ça. »

Foreman n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour comprendre comment Chase pouvait le savoir. « C'est toi qui lui avait prescrit la première fois. Juste avant qu'il craque. »

Chase ne disait rien et continuait de regarder Foreman.

"Bon, ce n'est pas grave si tu lui as vraiment prescrite. J'aurais fait la même chose. C'était beaucoup plus intelligent que toute cette Vicodin qu'il prenait. S'il en était resté à la méthadone, il n'aurait peut-être jamais craqué. »

Chase secoua la tête. "A mon avis, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la Vicodin. Il aurait pu demander à un autre médecin pour la méthadone. »

"Hmmm", répondit Foreman. "Donc on devrait aller lui parler ?"

"En quoi ça nous regarde ?"

Foreman restait silencieux. Finalement, il fuit le regard de Chase et baissa les yeux. « Parce que je m'inquiète pour lui je suppose. »

Chase sourit. "Bon, dans ce cas, dis moi quand tu te décideras et je t'accompagnerais. Mais pourquoi tu penses qu'il prend quelque chose ?"

"L'expérience."

"Tu ne lui fais pas confiance."

Foreman acquiesça. "Pas le moins du monde." Chase semblait sur le point d'argumenter, mais le silence de la salle d'IRM fut interrompu par un éternuement bruyant. Chase vérifia que Jacob allait bien et Foreman regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur. L'écran était devenu flou et l'image était déformée.

"Désolé," dit Jacob. "Z'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Chase appuya sur le bouton du micro. « Pas de problème, on a fini. » Ils n'avaient rien vu de différent. Il s'apprêtait à éteindre la machine quand Foreman le stoppa.

"Attends. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" dit Foreman en pointant l'écran à l'endroit ou les contours du torse de Jacob rougeoyaient. Son doigt souligna une tâche de couleur encore plus floue.

Chase se pencha pour observer de plus près. « L'image s'est déformée quand il a éternué. Il n'y a rien de… » Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. « Wahou. C'est pas vrai… »

Foreman sourit. Chase avait vu la même chose que lui. « Ce n'est pas une déformation. Regarde l'image. C'est un troisième rein. »

"Il faut qu'on lui poser une sonde maintenant. » Dit Chase, se précipitant en dehors de la cabine d'observation.

"Cool." Dit Foreman en observant l'écran encore une fois.

House se dirigeait vers son bureau pour attendre que son téléphone ne sonne. Il avait dit à Michelle, la nouvelle assistante de Cuddy, que Cuddy devant l'appeler dès qu'elle revenait à son bureau. Cuddy était arrivée à 8h30 mais n'était pas restée car elle avait une réunion avec un groupe de donateurs. House avait fait en sorte de cacher sa déception derrière de la fausse frustration. Il avait prétendu avoir besoin de l'autorisation de Cuddy pour réaliser des tests supplémentaire sur son jeune patient. Il avait pensé attendre Cuddy à son bureau, ce qui n'aurait pas été inhabituel, mais qui serait, compte tenu des circonstances, un peu gênant. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient devenus un couple. House ne voulait pas tout gâcher donc il jouait la carte de la prudence. Enfin, aussi prudent que sa nature lui permettait d'être. House avait rapidement pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à son étage et se dirigeait vers son bureau quand Wilson sortit de son propre bureau. Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'arrêter mais House l'ignora.

"Hé !" L'appela Wilson. "Quelle est l'urgence ?"

"J'attends un appel," expliqua-t-il brièvement. Il était presque à son bureau. Il pouvait voir Chase et Foreman à la table de la salle des conférences, regardant des images avec excitation. Il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Il décida de faire un détour par cette pièce. De là, il pourrait facilement entendre son téléphone. Il commença à pousser la porte vitrée quand Wilson lui attrapa le bras.

House s'arrêta et le regarda. « Oui Wilson, » dit-il. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Wilson lâcha son bras et fuit son regard, embarrassé. House pouvait sentir qu'il était perturbé. « Je sais que toi et Cuddy êtes nouveau à ce truc de couple, » commença-t-il. House jeta un œil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'était assez prêt pour entendre leur conversation. Ne voyant personne, il s'éloigna quand même de la porte et se dirigea de l'autre côté du couloir pour être certain que son équipe n'entende rien.

"Wilson," dit-il en chuchotant presque. « Quand je t'ai demandé de garder le secret ça voulait dire que tu est censé garder le secret. En parler dans les couloirs au travail n'est pas un bon moyen de le faire. »

"Il n'y a personne ici," remarqua Wilson. Il rassembla son courage. L'air qu'il arborait montrait que lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ça. « Sam voudrait que l'on sorte ensemble, » dit-il rapidement.

House leva la tête. "Vraiment James, tout cela est si soudain. Je sais que tu m'a déjà demandé en mariage mais je pensais que ta nouvelle relation avec ton ex-femme avait mis fin à cette tentative de bonheur. »

Wilson ignora House et continua. « Je lui ai dit de vous donner du temps. Que vous essayiez de faire les choses doucement, mais elle à insisté. Elle pense que c'est un moyen parfait pour nous aider à aller de l'avant. »

House sourit. "Aller de l'avant à propos de quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Nous deux…" House sourit encore. Wilson continua. "Ecoute, demande-lui quand on sortira ce soir. Faisons-le et on sera débarrassés. Sam appréciera Cuddy. On passera une bonne soirée."

"Même si Sam me déteste. Et ce soir ? Sérieusement ? Cuddy et moi on à même pas encore eu notre premier rendez-vous. »

"Des fois, c'est mieux d'arracher le pansement d'un seul coup pour en être débarrassé, » répondit Wilson.

"Eh bien, ça donne envie d'être à ce soir, » ricana House. Il secoua la tête. « Cuddy ne sera pas d'accord. »

"Use de tes charmes, ou peu importe comment tu appelles ça…" dit Wilson. Il tressaillit en voyant House remuer les sourcils.

"Mini-Greg. Mais pas si mini…"

Wilson tenta de couper court à la réponse de House. « Parle lui et dis-moi ce qu'elle en pense. Rapidement. Sam a déjà appelé 3 fois."

House acquiesça. "Bien. Je laisserais le choix à Cuddy. Mais si elle ne veut pas…"

« S'il te plaît, » supplia Wilson. « Ce ne sera pas si… horrible. Et Sam me lâchera. »

"Une charmante soirée en perspective, j'en suis convaincu." House allait continuer à plaisanter lorsqu'il vit que Foreman l'avait enfin aperçu et lui faisait signe de venir dans le bureau. Il pointait aussi Wilson et faisait signe pour qu'il vienne aussi. « Ok, je te tiendrais au courant. » dit House alors qu'il traversait le couloir et ouvrit la porte.

"Merci." Wilson le suivit et se plaça à côté de lui, devant la table.

Foreman annonça directement : "Le gamin a 3 reins." Il observa les yeux de House et Wilson s'élargir sous la surprise avant de continuer. « Cette masse que l'on voyait à la place d'un rein est en fait un vrai rein. Le petit a éternué pendant l'IRM et s'est tourné juste assez pour que le sang se dissipe à cet endroit, révélant un deuxième rein droit.

House attrapa les photos et les observa avec attention.

"Pour confirmer, j'ai fais un sonagramme de son abdomen, » ajouta Chase. « C'est vrai. Le petit a trois reins en état de marche. »

"C'est un donneur d'organes rêvé." Dit Foreman.

House tendit le papier à Wilson et en attrapa un autre. « Majoritairement en état de marche, » commenta-t-il. Le nouveau rein droit est extrêmement élargi. Et celui-ci, » il pointa le rein qui était entourée de sang, « paraît plus petit mais a gonflé. »

"Une maladie polykystique des reins expliquerait le rein enflé," dit Chase. « Quelque chose doit avoir percé le kyste sur ce rein, créant la masse ensanglantée tout autour. Ça expliquerait le sang dans ses urines quand il est arrivée, et les bleus. La masse a ensuite caché le deuxième rein droit pendant la première IRM. »

"Il faudrait un coup vraiment fort à cet endroit pour éclater un kyste à ce point," dit Foreman.

"Ou un parent très en colère," dit House doucement.

La pièce devint silencieuse.

"Il faudra ouvrir le gamin pour retirer le rein endommagé. Par chance, il en a encore deux autres. Chercher d'autres kystes au niveau de son abdomen. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il a vomit du sang tout à l'heure. Et donnez-lui des antibiotiques au cas où ses reins gonflés auraient provoqué une infection urinaire. »

Foreman et Chase se levèrent dans un mouvement synchronisé. Foreman attrapa le dossier et se dirigea vers la sortie. « Il faut que vous obteniez la permission de Cuddy pour opérer. Ils n'ont pas encore retrouvé les parents et c'est elle son proxy en attendant. » Dit-il avant de sortir.

Ils ne virent pas l'immense sourire apparaître sur le visage de House. « Avec plaisir,» dit-il juste au moment où son téléphone sonna.

House boitilla jusqu'à son bureau et s'installa en attrapant le combine du téléphone. Il se laissa glisser dans sa chaise, posa ses pieds sur son bureau et regarda le plafond en souriant. « Salut chérie, » dit-il d'une voix séductrice au téléphone.

Il eut un moment de silence et il put entendre quelqu'un tousser. « Euh, Docteur House, » dit-une voix nerveuse à l'autre bout de la ligne. « C'est Michelle, l'assistante de Cuddy. » Elle toussota encore. « Le Docteur Cuddy m'a dit de vous demander pour quelle procédure vous avez besoin de sa permission. Elle ne se rappelle pas avoir entendu parler de nouveaux tests. »

House laissa tomber ses pieds au sol. « Je vous ai dit que c'est ELLE qui devait m'appeler. »

"Oui mais elle m'a demandé de le faire. Elle a dit avoir des choses plus importantes à faire que, je cite, « accourir quand vous appelez », et c'est votre supérieure ! » Répondit Michelle. House ne l'avait rencontrée qu'à de rares occasions et même si elle paraissait douce, elle était férocement fidèle à Cuddy. House la terrifiait mais sa loyauté envers Cuddy l'emportait toujours sur sa peur.

"Elle est dans son bureau là ?"

"Oui, elle vient de revenir, mais elle a un emploi du temps chargé et…" Michelle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Elle entendit le combiné tomber sur le bureau, House se lever de sa chaise et le bruit de sa canne.

Elle raccrocha et parla à l'interphone du bureau de Cuddy.

"Il a raccroché," dit Michelle. « Je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas tarder à débarquer. »

"Je m'y attendais Michelle," répondit rapidement Cuddy. « Merci d'avoir essayé de l'en empêcher. » Elle raccrocha l'interphone. Cuddy se dit qu'elle avait environ 3 minutes avant que House ne débarque en trombe dans son bureau. Elle l'attendit avec anxiété. Depuis qu'il était parti le matin même, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser aux deux jours qui s'étaient écoulés. A la place des doutes qu'elle pensait éprouver quand elle avait été à l'appartement de House cette nuit là, elle pensait désormais au futur. Ils étaient loin d'avoir une relation stable, mais ils faisaient des efforts pour que ça marche. Et maintenant, elle allait voir de quelle manière ils se comporteraient au travail. Elle lui faisait confiance pour garder le secret mais elle était de loin la plus professionnelle des deux, et la manière donc il agirait envers elle déterminerait ce qui se passerait pour eux ensuite. Et par-dessus tout, il lui manquait.

House sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea tout droit vers les portes de la Clinique. Il apercevait Micelle, installée comme une gardienne à sa table devant l'entrée du bureau de la doyenne. Il pouvait aussi voir que quelqu'un, peut-être Cuddy, avait baissé les stores de telle sorte qu'il était impossible de voir l'intérieur du bureau de Cuddy. House effaça son sourire avec difficulté mais à temps pour pouvoir menacer l'assistante.

"Est-ce qu'elle est avec quelqu'un ?" Demanda House, sans attendre de réponse. Il dépassa le bureau et commença à pousser la porte.

"Non, mais elle…" Michelle se leva de son bureau et tenta de l'arrêter. Elle le suivit dans le bureau. « Désolée docteur Cuddy. Vous voulez que je le fasse sortir ?"

Cuddy leva les yeux de son bureau d'où elle essayait de paraître occupée à signer des papiers. « Non Michelle. De toute façon, il faudra bien que je m'occupe de lui tôt ou tard. » Elle de leva. « Allez-y. Et mettez mes appels en attente. En fait, essayez de rappeler la police pour voir s'ils ont du nouveau à propos des parents de Jacob Peerson. » Michelle acquiesça. Elle regarda House et tenta de lui lancer le regard le plus menaçant possible. House trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à un petit chiot essayant de protéger son maître. Il lui fit signe de partir, la chassant pour qu'elle retourne dans le cocon de son bureau devant celui de Cuddy. Ils attendirent que la porte se referme.

House se tourna vers Cuddy. « Je l'ai appelée 'chérie', » dit-il en souriant.

"Tu n'as pas fait ça ! » s'exclama Cuddy, consternée. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle… »

« Elle n'y a pas cru une seconde, » dit House. "Je crois que j'ai une sacré reputation ici. Je peux dire n'importe quoi. »

"Tu dis ça comme si c'était une bonne chose, » répondit Cuddy. House lui fit un signe de tête et tendit les bras. Elle lui sourit et se leva de derrière son bureau. Elle s'arrêta avant de s'approcher de House. « Tu as besoin de mon autorisation pour une procédure ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ou peut-être était-ce simplement une machination pour que je t'appelle. Je t'ai manqué ? »

"Oui. Et non. Et oui." Répondit House. "Je n'avais aucune procédure mais maintenant j'en ai une. Par chance, tu as obligé ta secrétaire à m'appeler à ta place donc j'ai pu prétendre être en colère et débarquer dans ton bureau. Avec mon premier plan, je n'espérais qu'un simple appel. Maintenant, je peux te parler face à face. » Il fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle mais gardait tout de même une distance respectable.

"Oui, tu vois, ça c'était mon plan." Elle aussi s'avança très légèrement. House l'observa. Penser que Cuddy avait pu élaborer un plan pour le voir lui donnait envie de se jeter sur elle et de l'allonger sur son bureau. Il repensa à l'époque où il en avait eu l'occasion. Cuddy sembla lire dans son esprit.

"Ce bureau est hors-service, » dit-elle doucement. Elle fit une pause. « Pendant les heures de travail. »

"Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça," dit House, « ou ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes avant que tout l'hôpital sache qu'on est ensemble. » Il lui sourit de manière séductrice en s'approchant d'elle. Cuddy posa une main sur son torse. Il s'avança encore.  
Cuddy tentait de lutter contre son désir. Elle avait désespérément envie d'attraper House par le col et de caresser sa bouche avec la sienne, mais son professionnalisme la rappelait à l'ordre plus fort que jamais. Aussi fort qu'elle n'avait pas envie de repousser House. "Plus tard," murmura-t-elle doucement. Prenant un léger risque, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de House. Elle partit aussitôt se réfugier derrière son bureau. A ce moment là, son interphone sonna.

« Désolée Docteur Cuddy, » dit Michelle, « mais le docteur Foreman voudrait savoir si le docteur House vous a demandé l'autorisation pour opérer le petit garçon. Il est prêt. Et docteur House, le docteur Hadley vous attend dans votre bureau. »

Cuddy leva les yeux vers House qui acquiesça. « Il a un kyste au niveau de son rein, sûrement une maladie polykystique des reins. Ah, et à part ça, il a trois reins. » Il ne s'arrêta pas devant l'air surpris qu'affichait Cuddy. « Ils ont besoin de l'ouvrir et de retirer le rein abîmé ainsi que de vérifier l'état des deux autres. » Expliqua House. Il semblait déçu de revenir en mode « travail » mais il se comportait de façon très professionnelle.

Cuddy appuya sur le bouton se l'interphone. « Oui, il a la permission de commencer l'opération. House va arriver pour voir le Dr Hadley. » Elle relâcha le bouton.

House continua de décrire le cas du patient. Cuddy était agréablement surprise mais aussi très soulagée. Cela présageait de bonnes choses pour eux. S'il arrivait à bien se tenir au travail, pensa-t-elle, c'est qu'il essayait vraiment de faire fonctionner leur relation. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir ce que ça donnerait. Cuddy sourit.

"Allo ?" dit soudainement House. Cuddy clinga des yeux et le regarda. "Je suis en train de te dire que le gamin à un kyste au rein, sûrement parce qu'il a été violenté, et toi, tu souris ? »

"Oh, désolée," dit-elle. "Non, je pensais à autre chose. »

"Je parie que je peut te dire à quoi tu pensais, » dit House. Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il la regardait. « En détails. »

Cuddy sut que le professionnalisme de House avait atteint ses limites. Elle se leva. « Ne recommence pas. Je vais aller voir Jacob et voir si la police à trouvé ses parents. Je vais aussi appeler les services de protection de l'enfance, au cas où. » Elle traversa son bureau alors que House la regardait partir. « Va parler au docteur Hadley. Elle a dit avoir besoin de temps. Va faire ce qui te semble le mieux." Elle se tourna pour le regarder avant de franchir la porte. « Dis lui qu'elle est la bienvenue ici et qu'elle pourra revenir quand elle sera prête. »

Elle allait attraper la poignée de la porte quand la phrase de House l'arrêta.

"Pourquoi tu as mis des chaussures noires ?" demanda House en faisant glisser son regard le long de ses jambes et jusqu'à la paire de talons en cuir verni qu'elle avait enfilé. « Je t'avais dit de mettre les chaussures rouges. »

Ce fut au tour de Cuddy d'arborer un sourire séducteur. « Je ne te demandais pas ton avis sur la couleur de mes chaussures. » Elle vit dans les yeux de House qu'il avait comprit ce qu'elle insinuait. Elle aperçu aussi le regard emplit de désir qu'il lui lança juste après. Elle attrapa la poignée de la porte et s'enfuit rapidement, laissant House la regarder alors que la porte se fermait derrière elle.

* * *

_* Dans la version originale, Jacob a un problème à prononcer les « L » qu'il prononce « W » mais vu les différences de langue et pour garder ses difficultés de langage évidente, j'ai préféré qu'il change les « J » en « Z » ce qui me paraissait plus logique._

_** Pour le passage où il est dit que Chase et Cameron foncent droit dans le mur, il est dit dans la version originale qu'ils sont dans un train se dirigeant vers un pont qui est cassé et que House leur à donné l'opportunité de sauter avant qu'ils ne tombent dans le vide avec le train. Mais comme j'avais du mal à traduire cette métaphore, je l'ai modifiée, j'espère que c'est bien aussi comme ça ?_


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

En venant ici pour poster la traduction du chapitre 9, je viens de réaliser que je n'avais jamais posté celle du chapitre 8, grosse erreur de ma part et j'en suis désolée ! Voilà donc le 8ème chapitre, le 9ème suivra très rapidement !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre Huit

House entra dans son bureau et vit que Thirteen l'y attendait. Il s'installa sur sa chaise et lui proposa de s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle s'installa et posa à côté d'elle le carton rassemblant les effets personnels qu'elle voulait ramener chez elle. House se baissa pour masser sa cuisse. Dernièrement, elle ne l'avait pas dérangée autant qu'il l'aurait cru, compte tenu de tout l'exercice qu'il avait fait. Le fait d'avoir été ensevelit sous un bâtiment effondré, suivit par quelques moments passionnés, aurait fatigué une jambe en bon état, mais la sienne ne le faisait étonnement pas souffrir. Bien sûr, quand il disait qu'il ne souffrait pas cela signifiait que la douleur était aux alentours de 4 ou 5, mais il pouvait faire avec. Il était donc surpris d'avoir mal maintenant. Il allait seulement parler du futur avec Thirteen. Quel impact physique ou émotionnel cela pouvait-il avoir ? Il trouva une bouteille d'ibuprofène dans son tiroir et avala deux comprimés.  
Thirteen s'assit et l'observa. Elle s'interrogeait au sujet de sa douleur. Elle savait qu'il avait réussi à se débrouiller sans Vicodin durant un an. Elle était fière de lui. Elle avait aussi vu les efforts qu'il avait faits pour… arranger les choses pendant un an. Elle espérait vraiment que tout irait bien pour lui.

House se sentit observé. Il rangea la bouteille d'ibuprofène avant de dire quoi que ce soit. "Alors, vous pensiez vraiment ce que vous avez dit dans votre lettre ?" demanda-t-il.

"A quel moment ?"

"Choisissez-en un et on commencera par là."

Thirteen sourit. House ne facilitait jamais les choses. "En effet, je donne ma démission." Sourit-elle doucement. « Je le pensais vraiment. »

House acquiesça : "Ouais, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Pourquoi ? Vous êtes enceinte ?"

Elle sourit encore et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

"Toujours amoureuse de Foreman et vous ne supportez pas de devoir travailler avec lui ?"

Encore une fois, elle secoua la tête.

"Ça ne laisse qu'une option," dit House en ricanant. « Vous devez être amoureuse de moi et ne supportez pas devoir travailler avec moi. »

Cette fois, Thirteen rit franchement. « C'est ça, » dit-elle. « J'espérais que vous ne vous en rendriez pas compte mais hélas, je suis démasquée. »

"Je le savais," dit-il. « Désolé, mais mon cœur est pris. » Thirteen souleva un sourcil. House ignora sa question silencieuse et continua. "A part ça, vous ne pourrez vous faire engager nulle part si votre état s'est aggravé." House baissa la tête et leva seulement les yeux pour la regarder. « C'est ce qui est en train de se passer? »

Toujours aussi délicat, se dit Thirteen. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir à quel point elle avait envie de se confier à celui qui avait été son patron pendant les trois dernières années, mais qui avait aussi été son mentor. Un mentor particulier, certes. Il n'était certainement pas du genre à leur tenir la main et ses conseils venaient toujours sous la forme de remarques dures et cassantes mais tout ça avait fait d'elle un meilleur médecin. Thirteen secoua les épaules. « D'une certaine façon. Je suis allée en thérapie il y a deux semaines et mes résultats n'étaient pas très bon. Le jour de l'accident j'ai eu un tremblement pendant que je me brossais les dents. » Elle joignit ses mains et les observa. « Ma mère est morte deux ans après ses premiers tremblements. »

House acquiesça. Il comprenait. "Il vous reste encore du temps. Restez. »  
Thirteen était touchée qu'il lui demande de rester, lui qui n'était pas du genre sentimental. « Je ne veux pas passer le temps qu'il me reste dans un hôpital. J'imagine qu'à la fin, je passerai beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital. »

House acquiesça encore. "Donc, vous retournez à la vie sauvage ?" Il se pencha vers elle et la regarda. « Vous savez, boire, prendre de la drogue, coucher jusqu'à en être satisfaite ? Je l'espère. Je tenais un journal durant le premier round et si je peux trouver une super fin, j'essayerai de vendre le scénario à quelqu'un. Je pense que le rôle du mentor attentionné, Dr House, devrait être joué par Harrison Ford. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

"Je pense que je vais me tenir éloignée de ce genre de vie." Répondit-elle calmement. « Et je pense qu'on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'en profiter. »

Ils partagèrent tous les deux un regard compréhensif. Ils connaissaient tous les deux cette façon de vivre et savaient que ça n'apportait rien, ce qui était bien à 21 ans, mais moins attirant lorsque l'on murissait. On ne pouvait pas éternellement marcher sur l'eau. *

"Très bien," dit House. "Qu'avez-vous prévu dans ce cas ?"

"J'ai trouvé du travail dans une petite Clinique italienne. » Thirteen rit en voyant House hausser un sourcil. « Oui, ils connaissent mes antécédents médicaux, mais ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour travailler avec un bas salaire. Je ne ferais que des petits trucs. » Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « J'aurai tout le temps d'explorer l'Europe pendant mes jours de congé. »

"Et après?"

"L'Asie," répondit-elle aussitôt. "Puis l'Afrique. Je ne sais pas. Je vais simplement continuer de bouger jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus contrôler mes mouvements. » Elle sourit tristement.

House ne savait pas quoi dire. Son plan semblait parfaitement raisonnable. Il pensait qu'elle risquait de s'ennuyer parce qu'elle n'aurait plus de challenges à relever, mais il réalisa que sa perspective avait radicalement changé. Ses priorités avaient changées. Il n'allait pas se mettre en travers de son chemin ou rendre les choses plus compliquées.  
"Eh bien," dit-il simplement, "je vous souhaite bonne chance." Thirteen acquiesça. Le téléphone se mit à sonner sur le bureau de House, brisant le silence. Il s'apprêtait à l'ignorer mais aperçu l'identité de l'appelant. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il souriait en décrochant le combiné.

"Bonjour patronne," dit House avec enthousiasme. « C'est déjà l'heure de votre examen anatomique mensuel ? ! Je suis d'accord pour m'occuper de la poitrine ! » Il ricana en entendant la réponse de la personne de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Thirteen observa son patron parler à quelqu'un, qu'elle pensait être Cuddy. Elle avait vu son visage s'éclairer quand il s'était aperçu de qui l'appelait et ses yeux continuaient de danser alors qu'il écoutait ce qu'elle lui disait. Thirteen avait toujours su que House avait des sentiments pour Cuddy. Tout le monde ralliait son comportement au fait qu'il était un con machiste, mais Thirteen y avait vu un petit garçon timide dans la cour de récréation embêtant la fille dont il était amoureux. Mais maintenant qu'elle entendait House discuter avec Cuddy au téléphone, elle nota une différence flagrante. House disait le même genre de choses que d'habitude mais dans le passé, il était dur, tentant désespérément de cacher l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour Cuddy, pour protéger ses sentiments. La façon dont il lui parlait désormais montrait une attirance partagée, des taquineries entre deux amants.

Quelque chose s'était passé entre eux, elle en était certaine.

House lui proposa une dernière fois un examen de la poitrine avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Il regarda Thirteen. "Désolé, c'était Cuddy." Elle sourit, bingo. "Taub est en train de se faire interroger par la police et mon patient semble avoir des complications internes."

"Journée typique alors," dit-elle.

"Ouaip, une journée typique," répondit House.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, sachant et acceptant qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Il y eu un petit moment gênant avant que Thirteen ne s'avance vers House pour l'étreindre. Après un peu d'hésitation, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra brièvement. Il s'éloigna et attrapa sa canne pour se diriger vers la porte, mais Thirteen l'arrêta.

"Je pensais aussi ce que je disais dans ma lettre à propos de vous et Cuddy," dit-elle doucement. « Mais apparemment, vous vous en êtes déjà occupé. »

House se retourna pour la regarder. Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'il se demandait comment il devait réagir. Réalisant que tout son langage corporel avait trahi le secret qu'il avait promit à Cuddy de garder, il força son corps à se détendre.

"Ouais, mais c'est seulement un fantasme," dit House, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne. « Mais si vous êtes intéressée par elle, vous avez ma bénédiction. Mais ça c'est mon fantasme… » House la regarda dans les yeux et elle comprit.

"Absolument," répondit-elle. "Ce n'est qu'un fantasme." House acquiesça brièvement. "Bon courage pour la suite House, » dit-elle sincèrement. « Bonne chance à vous aussi. Et si je croise Harrison Ford, je lui parlerait de votre scenario."

"J'en serai honoré." House lui sourit puis se tourna rapidement pour sortir de son bureau sans la regarder une dernière fois.

Thirteen attrapa son sac et la boîte contenant ses effets personnels. Après avoir laissé trainer son regard sur le département des diagnostiques, elle sortit par la même porte que House, sans se retourner.

"Mais monsieur l'agent, je suis le docteur de Jacob Peerson. J'essaie de retrouver son père. » Taub était assis à l'arrière du véhicule de police. Un officier était à côté de lui, le surveillant, tandis que l'autre officier appelait le Princeton Plainsboro pour vérifier l'identité de Taub. Taub avait retiré sa blouse avant de partir de l'hôpital. C'est seulement après avoir été arrêté par la police qu'il s'était rendu compte que sa carte d'identité et son portefeuille étaient restés dans la poche de sa blouse. Et l'officier ne croyait pas son histoire. Il se demandait comment Taub pouvait en savoir autant sur Jacob Peerson. Et pourquoi il voulait absolument parler à son père. Taub savait que House n'avait pas fini de lui rappeler cette histoire, le seul moyen pour lui de se racheter était de trouver le père de Jacob. Il avait donné au policier le numéro personnel de Cuddy, espérant que ça n'arrive pas jusqu'aux oreilles de House.

"Oui Madame," dit l'officier. « Environ 1m65, calvitie naissante, et il dit que son nom est Christopher Taub. » Taub voulait protester et dire qu'il mesurait 1m70 mais se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Il ne pouvait pas nier la calvitie. Soudain, le policier ricana. "Oui madame," dit-il en souriant. "Je lui dirais. Désolé de vous avoir dérangée.  
Merci."

L'officier ferma son téléphone et rejoignit son collègue à la voiture. Il baissa son regard vers Taub et le regarda d'un air grave. « Votre patronne, le docteur Cuddy, à confirmé votre histoire. Elle m'a dit de vous prévenir que vous deviez aller la voir quand vous retournez à l'hôpital pour qu'elle puisse tatouer votre carte d'identité sur votre front afin de ne pas l'oublier la prochaine fois que vous allez sur les lieux d'un kidnapping probable pour aller poser des questions. »

Taub rit timidement. "Ah, merci monsieur. Je m'en souviendrais." Il commençait à sortir de la voiture mais un des agents posa une main sur son épaule.

"Je vais vous demander de quitter les lieux immédiatement, Docteur Taub, » dit-il. « La police s'occupe de tout, nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide. »

"Ecoutez les gars," dit Taub en levant les mains pour montrer sa défaite, "J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir partir mais mon patron m'a envoyé ici pour trouver le père de l'enfant et je dois chercher un peu plus longtemps."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Vous ne connaissez pas mon patron. C'est ce qu'il attend de moi. »

"On vient de parler à votre patronne. ELLE veut que vous retourniez à l'hôpital. »

Taub secoua la tête. "C'est la gentille patronne. Mon supérieur direct veut que je retrouve le père."

"Votre GENTILLE patronne veut vous tatouer votre carte d'identité sur le front et vous avez plus peur de votre autre patron ? » Commenta le second officier.

"Ouais."

"J'aimerais pas être à votre place," dit le second officier.

"Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire," répondit Taub à voix basse.

Le premier officier reprit la parole : "Bien, vous allez devoir quitter les lieux maintenant. Nos collègues sont en train de questionner le voisinage. Nous avons écouté vos suggestions sur l'endroit où pourrait vivre le père de Jacob et nous allons nous en occuper. »

Taub s'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'il vit une Ford Taurus abîmée se garer sur une place de parking en face d'un immeuble. Le conducteur avait des cheveux blonds clair, les mêmes que Jacob, pensa Taub. A ce moment précis, l'officier de police attrapait Taub par le bras pour le sortir de la voiture de patrouille. Il le tenait par le coude et « l'escortait » jusqu'à sa voiture, loin de l'immeuble. Taub tenta de jeter à nouveau un œil sur l'homme dans la voiture. Il se retourna pour le trouver mais l'officier tenait son bras fermement, et Taub grimaça de douleur.

"Où allez-vous comme ça , Docteur Taub ?" demanda-t-il sévèrement. « On vous a demandé de quitter le quartier. »  
Taub observa l'homme attraper un sac à dos sur le siège arrière de sa voiture, fermer la portière et se diriger vers l'immeuble, sa démarche perturbée par un boitement évident, causé par une jambe droite plus courte que la gauche. Taub sourit. « Monsieur l'agent, je ne quitterai les lieux que lorsque j'aurai parlé au père de Jacob Peerson. »

Cuddy regarda à travers la large vitre de la salle d'opération numéro 2. Chase et Foreman venait d'ouvrir le petit garçon de 4 ans sur la table. Comme si regarder l'opération en direct alors qu'elle avait lieu à 5 mètres seulement n'était pas assez, plusieurs caméras enregistraient leurs moindres mouvements et les images étaient diffusées sur deux écrans dans la pièce. L'équipe s'était préparée à retirer le rein endommagé, mais avait aperçu quelques anomalies et pensait que House devait y jeter un œil. Donc, ils l'attendaient. Alors qu'ils attendaient House, Chase et Foreman examinaient avec délicatesse l'abdomen de Jacob. Ils avaient trouvées des anomalies au niveau des parois de son estomac ainsi qu'une vieille cicatrice provenant d'une opération antérieure. Si seulement les parents du garçon étaient là pour leur donner plus d'explications !

Cuddy venait de parler à House, lui demandant de venir au plus vite dans la salle d'observation. Elle était anxieuse de se retrouver en sa compagnie. Voir le petit garçon, qui n'avait que deux ans de plus que Rachel, dans un endroit si sinistre, la mettait à bout de nerfs. Elle avait un cœur de pierre en ce qui concernait les problèmes de l'hôpital, mais voir un enfant souffrir lui brisait le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la mère parfaite et personne n'avait à lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne passait pas assez de temps avec Rachel, mais elle aurait forcément remarqué si elle avait disparu pendant plus de cinq heures. Comment un parent pouvait faire ça ? pensa-t-elle. Plus encore, comment un parent pouvait justifier un tel comportement ? Elle avait entouré ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle observait le petit garçon dont les cheveux blonds s'échappaient du bonnet chirurgical.

House ouvrit la porte et la découvrit, observant le patient, ses sourcils froncés par le stress et ses yeux assombris par l'inquiétude. Il l'avait vue comme ça à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois, cela l'avait affecté de la même manière. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer que tout irait bien. Il était encore émerveillé par le fait que maintenant, c'est une chose qu'il pouvait faire. Et il l'aurait fait si deux de ses collègues ne se tenaient pas si près, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il referma la porte, restant devant afin d'être éloigné de la vitre.  
"Hé," dit-il doucement. "Ne commence pas à croire que tu vas l'adopter, lui aussi. Il me semble qu'il a encore au moins un parent qui traîne dans le coin et qui l'aime. »

Au son de sa voix, Cuddy se tourna et lui sourit tristement. Elle s'empêcha de justesse d'aller droit vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras car elle savait que ça ne ferait qu'accentuer le sentiment de tristesse qu'elle ressentait. « Peut-être, » répondit-elle, tentant de rassembler son courage. « Mais si ça n'était pas le cas, je connais une petite fille qui a besoin d'un grand frère. » Elle rit mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Lisant apparemment ses pensées, House dit doucement : « Tu es une bonne mère. »

Cuddy tourna son regard vers Jacob. « Je suis sûre que sa mère le pense aussi. Mais il est là, tout seul, et personne ne vient le chercher. » Elle fit une pause. « Il n'a personne. Et si c'était Rachel ? »

"Ça l'était jusqu'à ce que tu ailles la sauver."

Cuddy se tourna pour lui faire face. L'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait était dure pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. House se recula vers le mur, s'éloignant de la fenêtre. Il ne dit rien mais tendit les bras, sa canne se balançant au bout de sa main droite. Cuddy n'eut pas besoin d'une autre invitation. Elle dépassa la rangée de chaise les séparant et se dirigea droit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et plaça des baisers sur sa chevelure brune. Ils ne restèrent ainsi que quelques minutes avant que Cuddy ne s'écarte de House. Elle lui sourit.

"Merci," lui dit-elle.

"De rien," répondit House. Il l'observa et, avant qu'elle puisse réagir, se pencha vers elle pour placer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, suivit par un autre beaucoup plus ardent. Il se redressa tout aussi vite et s'écarta d'elle. Il venait de repenser à son ensemble de sous-vêtements rouge. Il leva la tête vers la porte, se demandant si ce genre de salle avait un verrou à l'intérieur.

"House," dit Cuddy. Elle avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux et avait suivit son regard jusqu'au verrou de la porte. "Pas ici."

"Alors arrête de me parler de tes sous-vêtements au travail. Ça ne m'aide pas à rester concentré. » Il s'avança vers la porte et la verrouilla.

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout cela était si nouveau que son professionnalisme en prenait un coup. « Ecoute, c'est dur pour moi aussi, » elle s'arrêta en voyant son sourire coquin. « Ne dis rien. On ne peut pas. Surtout ici." Elle fit un mouvement pour désigner la pièce, terminant par la vitre.

"Bien," dit House, sa voix rauque reflétant son désir. « Tu as eu de la chance cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas de grande vitre avec 15 personnes de l'autre côté. » Il sourit. « Et franchement, même s'il y en a une, je m'en foutrais. »

"Je me tâcherai de ne plus de demander de venir observer une chirurgie alors," répondit Cuddy, le ton taquin de retour dans sa voix. « Je ne savais pas que je vous faisais un tel effet, Docteur House. »

House plongea ses yeux bleus clair dans le regard bleu-gris de Cuddy. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle, et les images qu'il voyait d'eux deux semblaient être partagées par Cuddy. Elle humidifia lentement sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. C'en était trop pour House. Il commençait à s'approcher d'elle quand la poignée de la porte s'agita. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il se tourna pour regarder à travers la petite vitre de la porte et vu le visage excité de Taub de l'autre côté. Taub essaya d'ouvrir la porte encore et cria quelque chose. House ne fit aucun effort pour aller la déverrouiller. Taub toqua à la porte alors que House recommençait à se rapprocher de Cuddy. Il la déshabillait déjà mentalement et il était à deux doigts de le faire réellement.

Cuddy leva les mains, "Arrête ! House ! »

Il se figea, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je vais tuer Taub pour nous avoir interrompus. »

Les yeux bleus de Cuddy s'éclairèrent. "Ecoute d'abord ce qu'il a à dire. Après tout, il était parti chercher le père de Jacob. »

"Taub ne pourrait pas trouver le père de Jacob sauf si celui-ci passait à côté de lui en tenant une pancarte 'Je suis le père de Jacob'. »

Tout ce que Cuddy eut à faire fut un petit mouvement de tête.

"Très bien," répondit-il. "Je lui donne 90 secondes et après cela, toi et moi on va trouver la pièce vide la plus proche d'ici. C'est tout. » Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une simple remarque.

Cuddy ne répondit pas. Elle était en fait en train d'y penser sérieusement. Et ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée, mais House allait être déçu s'il pensait que ça allait vraiment se passer. Elle dépassa House et déverrouilla la porte, laissant Taub entrer.

Taub ressentit la tension à la seconde où Cuddy ouvrit la porte. Il les avait vus se disputer à travers la petite vitre de la porte. Il s'était approché d'elle et elle lui avait crié d'arrêter. Taub avait put parler à plus de gens présents la nuit de l'accident. Il avait demandé aux urgentistes le sujet de la conversation que Cuddy et House avaient eue sur les lieux de l'accident. Tout le monde avait dit la même chose : Cuddy avait dit à House de passer à autre chose et de la laisser en dehors de sa vie. Taub n'aurait jamais pensé que Cuddy puisse être si froide. Les urgentistes avaient ensuite dit que House était resté silencieux et était descendu dans le trou où la fille était bloquée pour lui couper la jambe. House et Cuddy ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Ils se parlaient à présent et Taub avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il les regarda nerveusement. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il timidement.

"Ça dépendra de votre réponse," répondit House. « Si vous avez de bonnes nouvelles, vous aurez la vie sauve. Sinon, tant pis pour vous. »

Taub regarda rapidement Cuddy, espérant qu'elle soit de meilleure humeur. Elle lui sourit, mais c'était un sourire forcé, comme si elle était complètement ailleurs. Les deux semblaient prêts à repartir pour un deuxième round, pensa Taub.

"J'ai trouvé le père de Jacob, » dit Taub. Il sourit fièrement en voyant le regard surpris de House. « La police est en train de l'interroger. Ensuite ils l'amèneront jusqu'à la chambre de Jacob où nous pourront lui parler. »

Cuddy s'approcha de Taub. "Où était-il ? Est-ce qu'il sait où est la mère ? Il est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Taub fut surprit par l'avalanche de questions. Il fit de son mieux pour dire à Cuddy tout ce qu'il savait.

Les officiers qui avait retenus Taub à la voiture de patrouille s'étaient dirigés vers l'homme et lui avaient demandé sa carte d'identité. Taub accourut de l'endroit où il était et avait demandé à l'homme s'il était le père de Jacob Peerson. L'homme avait eu l'air surpris, puis inquiet. Il avait confirmé son identité et montré ses papiers aux officiers de police. Taub s'était empressé de le rassurer sur l'état stable de Jacob, puis l'avait mis au courant sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Le père avait été très choqué de découvrir que son fils avait été trouvé à vagabonder dans le quartier.  
Taub raconta à Cuddy et House ce que le père de Jacob, Nathan, avait dit. « Apparemment, le divorce est encore récent. C'est lui qui a la garde. Il a dit que son ex-femme, Annie, était supposée venir chercher Jacob pour le week end. Lui travaille de nuit dans une usine de tuyauterie. La fille d'un voisin reste avec Jacob le matin. Annie était censée arriver et Jacob dormait donc il est parti en verrouillant l'appartement. » dit Taub. Il secoua la tête en voyant le regard dégoûté de Cuddy. « Jacob n'avait jamais réussi à déverrouiller la porte et Annie devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

« Est-ce qu'Annie savait que Jacob était tout seul ? » demanda Cuddy. Elle était de plus en plus en colère.

Taub baissa la tête en prenant la défense de Nathan. « Pas exactement. Il lui a laissé un message sur son portable, mais il ne savait pas. Elle n'avait jamais été en retard avant. »

"Donc le gamin se réveille, se rend compte qu'il est tout seul et découvre comment utiliser ses doigts pour débloquer la porte," dit House.

Taub le regarda. House regardait toujours Cuddy, d'un regard brûlant. Il est vraiment remonté contre elle, pensa Taub. « Oui, en gros. Il a essayé de joindre sa femme depuis que les flics l'on mit au courant. Il panique et est vraiment inquiet. Je pense que c'était une erreur honnête, mais totalement stupide. » Il regarda Cuddy. « Il n'y a aucun antécédent de maltraitance. »

"A part pour avoir laissé un petit garçon de 4 ans tout seul," marmonna Cuddy. Taub observa House s'approcher d'elle. Il se tendit, se rappelant l'approche menaçante de House vers Cuddy qu'il avait cru voir à travers la fenêtre. Il s'approcha d'elle lui aussi.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ?" demanda Taub à Cuddy.

Cuddy semblait confuse. Depuis quand Taub était-il si soucieux à son sujet ? Elle savait que House s'était encore approché et le supplia mentalement de garder ses distances. Elle lui lança un regard nerveux du coin de l'œil. « Oui, je vais bien, » dit-elle. « Allez attendre que la police ait terminé de poser des questions au père de Jacob et amenez-le immédiatement dans mon bureau, pas dans la chambre de Jacob. J'ai besoin de lui parler d'abord. »

Taub avait entendu Cuddy mais avait aussi vu le regard nerveux qu'elle avait lancé à House. Elle avait peur de lui. Taub ne pensait pas que House puisse lui faire du mal, mais compte tenu des évènements des jours précédents, et la possibilité que House se drogue à nouveau, Taub restait inquiet. Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie. S'arrêtant en chemin, il se tourna vers Cuddy. « Voulez-vous que je reste ? » demanda-t-il. Il s'approcha de House et le regarda. House le regardait à présent et Taub reconnu facilement son regard mécontent et énervé. « Ou bien, je peux vous raccompagner à votre bureau si vous voulez ? »

"Non," protesta House. "Elle va bien."

Cuddy regarda House, puis Taub. Et elle comprit. Taub pensait que House la menaçait physiquement. En fait, il n'était pas vraiment loin de la réalité. Elle lui sourit, se voulant rassurante. Elle était surprise mais touchée que Taub s'inquiète de sa sécurité. « Oui, je vais bien. Ignorez-le. Accompagnez le père de Jacob jusqu'à mon bureau. Je ne vais pas tarder."

Taub hésita. Puis il entendit House lui grogner dessus, littéralement. Sans demander son reste, Taub déguerpit, la queue entre les jambes. Cuddy se tourna vers House, faisant maintenant dos à la fenêtre. Elle le regarda.

"Sérieusement, House," dit-elle. "Tu n'es pas obligé de faire peur aux gens comme ça ! Je pense que Taub croyait qu'on allait se sauter à la gorge."

House se pencha vers elle. « C'est que qu'on allait faire. »

"Je sais que le professionnalisme n'est pas en haut de ta liste de priorités, mais c'est important pour moi," dit Cuddy. « J'aimerais que tu te comportes correctement au travail. S'il te plaît. »

House vit son expression changer. De l'autorité au début, elle passa à la supplication. House acquiesça immédiatement. « Bien sûr. Je comprends." Etonnée, Cuddy haussa un sourcil mais House acquiesça encore pour la rassurer. Il avait tout fait pendant un an afin d'obtenir cette relation, il n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

"Merci," dit Cuddy avec sincérité.

"Pas que quoi. Mais j'aurais besoin que tu te rattrapes plus tard."

"Très bien,' répondit-elle doucement. « Maintenant va voir ce que Chase et Foreman voulaient te montrer et après, viens me voir. »

"D'accord." House s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton pour parler aux gens dans la salle d'opération quand il se souvint de la requête de Wilson. « Euh… » il hésita et essaya de trouver un point au hasard dans la pièce, autre que le beau visage de Cuddy, à fixer. « Wilson et Sam veulent qu'on sorte dîner avec eux. Ce soir. »

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. « Sérieusement ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Ce soir ? On n'a même pas encore eu le temps de sortir tous les deux. »

« Oui, d'ailleurs, merci de me laisser continuer cette relation sans avoir besoin de t'inviter à dîner. » House sourit, puis rit ouvertement quand Cuddy lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. « J'ai dit à Wilson que c'est toi qui décidais. Ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, mais au moins, on sera débarrassés. Avec Wilson, c'était supposé arriver tôt ou tard. »

"Je sais," dit-elle. "Mais j'aurais préféré plus tard."

"D'accord, je lui dirai qu'on n'y va pas."

"Non. Débarassons-nous en." House était surpris mais se contenta d'acquiescer. "Dis lui de nous retrouver assez tôt, vers 17h30 par exemple, chez Gerrardo. Comme ça on évitera la foule et après on pourra rentrer à la maison.

House sourit : « J'aime ta manière de penser.»

Cuddy secoua la tête. "Pour être avec Rachel." Voyant House perdre son sourire, elle attrapa sa main et la serra dans les siennes. « Tu es invité. » Le retour du sourire de House ne laissait aucun doute sur sa réponse. « Maintenant, va sauver une vie, » dit-elle d'une vois à la fois moqueuse et sérieuse.

"Absolument," dit House. Cuddy se tourna et sortit de la pièce. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, House accentua la pression sur sa main et la serra avant de la lâcher. Et comme à son habitude, il la mata pendant qu'elle était encore dans son champ de vision.

Dans la salle du dessous, Foreman tendait un récipient pour que Chase y pose le rein endommagé qu'il venait de retirer. Une fois qu'il l'eut déposé, Foreman s'éloigna de la table d'opération pour se diriger vers le microscope, à une table, contre le mur opposé de la pièce. Il aperçut du mouvement du coin de l'œil et leva la tête pour regarder dans la salle d'observation. Il put y voir House et Cuddy en train de parler. Il se retourna vers la table et mit le rein sous le microscope. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un kyste abîmé, mais qu'au moins 3 de plus étaient visibles et avaient endommagé le rein. Il vit un autre kyste sur le point d'éclater. Un défaut des RTK* était un diagnostique possible, mais il devait attendre le retour des tests à l'insuline pour confirmer. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la salle d'observation, espérant attirer l'attention de House pour lui dire ce qu'il avait trouvé. En levant les yeux, il vit House acquiescer et Cuddy s'éloigner de lui. Il aperçut aussi brièvement leurs mains entrelacées avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent et que Cuddy ne sorte de la pièce. Foreman n'était pas certain d'avoir bien vu. L'angle duquel il les observait ne permettait pas de bien voir la pièce et House et Cuddy se tenaient assez loin de la fenêtre, de sorte que personne d'autre ne puisse les voir. Foreman analysa rapidement les évènements des dernières 48 heures. Il repensa à la visite de House à son appartement et le comportement de House depuis. House ne prenait aucune drogue prescrite par l'homme. Il utilisait la drogue la plus naturelle au monde : les endorphines.

"Ça alors !" murmura Foreman. Il pensa tout d'abord à taquiner House sur le sujet, mais il hésita. Ça aurait été une mine d'or, pensa-t-il, mais il ne devrait probablement rien dire. Une relation entre House et Cuddy avait de grandes chances d'imploser, mais en attendant, House pourrait être heureux. Un House heureux était aussi inconnu pour Foreman que la cause des kystes sur le rein, toujours sous le microscope. Il se retourna rapidement vers la table juste au moment où House appuyait sur le bouton de l'interphone.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si long avec le rein que j'ai commandé ? Et ne me dites pas que vous avez un nouveau chef dans la cuisine ! » S'exclama House, brisant le silence.

Foreman se tourna pour lever les yeux vers la vitre. Chase aussi. Foreman décida de cacher ses suspicions pour le moment. Il prévint House à propos des kystes.

"Il y en a deux autres dans le rein droit." Dit Chase, attirant de nouveau l'attention de tous sur le petit garçon gisant sur la table d'opération. Il bougea délicatement les intestins de l'enfant pour les montrer à House via les caméras. « Un défaut des RTK* est toujours envisageable. »

"Pas de tumeurs ?" demanda House.

"Aucune que l'on puisse trouver sur les reins, mais avec tout ces kystes, il y a forcément quelque chose qui cloche avec les cellules de ce gamin, » dit Foreman. « Toutes ces grosseurs anormales montre que quelque chose d'autre ne va pas. »

"Comme par exemple…" commença House.

"Une lipomatose serait une possibilité," dit Foreman avec hésitation.

"Non," le coupa Chase. "Il n'y a pas de dépôts de graisse. Et je ne vois rien qui cloche avec ses glandes surrénales, donc ce n'est pas un corticosurrélanome. » Chase regarda encore une fois. « Oh, le petit n'a pas encore désenflé depuis son allergie. Regardez cette glande. »

House regarda l'écran. "Reculez un peu la caméra," demanda-t-il. Avec un peu de recul, il pouvait comparer la taille des deux glandes surrénales et des deux reins qu'il restait. « Hmmmmm. »

"Quoi ?" demanda Foreman, joignant Chase à la table. « Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? »

House sourit mystérieusement. "Haha, petite sauterelle, je vous le dirai en temps voulu. Faites une biopsie des kystes et de l'autre rein puis refermez-le. Je serai dans mon bureau. Et dépêchez-vous, j'ai un rencard ce soir. » Sur ce, House sortit de la salle d'observation, laissant Chase et Foreman observer l'abdomen de Jacob, se demandant ce que House avait vu et qu'ils ne voyaient pas. 

* * *

* Un peu de mal à traduire la métaphore « No one could tread water forever » si quelqu'un a de meilleures explications je suis preneuse ^^

** RTK = récepteurs tyrosine kinase. Les principales pathologies liées à la tyrosine sont des enzymopathies, maladies héréditaires dues à un déficit en certaines enzymes transformant la tyrosine, provoquant son accumulation dans l'organisme. (merci à Step pour les explications)  
Ne sachant pas vraiment comment traduire le passage, j'ai fait comme ça pour le moment et je vais demander plus d'explications à l'auteure J


	9. Chapter 9

Comme promis, je ne vous ai pas trop fait patienter entre le chapitre 8 et le 9ème que voilà qui est aussi long qu'intéressant !  
Pour le 10ème et dernier chapitre, je voulais le poster avant la diffusion du 7x01 (plus que 3 jours !), mais vu qu'il fait 16 pages à lui tout seul, je crois pas que j'y arriverai XD Je vous posterai la suite et fin de Sweet Sacrifice ce week end pour me faire pardonner =)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Neuf **

Cuddy n'eut à parler que quelques minutes au père de Jacob pour comprendre que ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un énorme malentendu. En fait, s'il fallait blâmer quelqu'un, ce serait la mère de Jacob. Le père s'attendait à ce que la mère ne vienne chercher Jacob que 30 minutes après qu'il l'ait laissé endormi tranquillement dans son lit. La voisine avait dû partir tôt aussi à cause d'un cours exceptionnel ayant lieu ce matin-là. En ce qui concernait le père, tout était parfaitement calculé. Cuddy avait maintenant besoin de parler à la mère pour savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas venue, mais Nathan, le père de Jacob, avait assuré que son ex-femme, Annie, était une bonne mère. Leur relation n'avait pas survécu à de nombreux conflits, mais ils aimaient tous les deux leur fils et faisaient passer son intérêt en premier.  
Le père était encore désemparé après avoir appris ce qui était arrivé à son fils. Jacob avait été jusque-là en parfaite santé, à part ses quelques allergies, et allait encore bien le matin-même. Et maintenant, il sortait d'une chirurgie de l'abdomen et aurait probablement besoin d'être placé sous dialyse à cause d'une maladie qu'il pourrait traîner toute sa vie, d'après ce que les docteurs disaient. Nathan s'installa sur le sofa dans le bureau de Cuddy et essaya d'empêcher sa voix de trembler lorsqu'il demander quand il pourrait voir son fils.

"Il est toujours en chirurgie, M. Peersman, » dit doucement Cuddy. « On me préviendra dès qu'il sera revenu dans sa chambre. Je suis désolée de vous avoir tenu éloigné de lui, mais vous comprenez que je devais d'abord savoir ce qui a mené la police à trouver votre fils dans la rue. »

"Bien sûr, je comprends, je n'arrive toujours pas y croire…" La voix de Nathan chancela. Ses épaules tremblèrent mais il essaya de garder le contrôle. « Je suis désolé. »

"Je sais. Nous essayons encore d'entrer en contact avec votre ex-femme. Une idée d'où elle pourrait être?"

"Je ne vois pas, si elle n'est pas au travail… » Nathan attrapa un autre mouchoir sur la table. « Elle a deux emplois. J'ai appelé aux deux endroits. Elle a terminé une de ses permanences à 7 heures et a quitté son premier emploi. Elle ne doit pas aller à son deuxième travail avant deux jours. »

"Oui, on doit juste attendre. Votre fils est stable pour le moment. »

"On pensait que ça allait fonctionner," dit Nathan, écoutant à peine Cuddy. « Annie restait à la maison avec Nathan quand il est né. Je travaillais en tant qu'ingénieur dans une entreprise privée. Après deux ans, Annie voulait retourner à la vie réelle. J'avais des problèmes avec mon patron à l'époque donc on a décidé que j'allais quitter mon boulot pour qu'Annie recommence à vendre de l'immobilier. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de succès en tant qu'agent immobilier, elle vendait des maisons aux gens riches. Une seule commission suffisait à couvrir nos dépenses pour un mois. C'était parfait. Mais ça n'a duré que dix mois. »

Cuddy acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Elle attendit simplement, sentant que Nathan avait besoin de parler.

"Puis le marché immobilier à coulé. L'économie est entrée en crise et elle n'arrivait plus à vendre une seule maison. Je n'arrivais à me faire engager nulle part et on n'arrêtait pas de se disputer. On se blâmait mutuellement pour tous nos problèmes en attendant que quelque chose de pire ne se passe. Et c'est arrivé. Le divorce a été prononcé il y a environ un mois. On travaille tous les deux d'arrache-pied pour garder la maison. Elle est parfaite pour Jacob, il a son école, ses amis, tout. C'est moi qui ai la garde grâce à l'assurance que j'ai à mon travail, mais nous partageons la garde. On arrive toujours à se mettre d'accord en ce qui concerne Jacob. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où est Annie. Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre.»

"On la trouvera, M. Peersman. Et en attendant, je vous assure que les meilleurs diagnosticiens de l'hôpital qui s'occupent de votre fils en ce moment. » Cuddy sourit en pensant à un diagnosticien en particulier. « Et je peux vous garantir que le chef du département, le Dr House, ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir trouvé la réponse. C'est à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction.

Le téléphone sonna et Cuddy se leva pour y répondre. Elle sourit en entendant la personne à l'autre bout du fil et raccrocha rapidement. « M. Peersman, c'était le docteur Chase. Il vient de me dire que votre fils va bien et qu'il vient de se réveiller de son anesthésie. Je vais vous emmener dans sa chambre. »

Nathan se leva en acquiesçant. Il attrapa son sac qu'il avait laissé tombé au sol et suivit Cuddy à l'extérieur de son bureau.

House attendit que ses collègues se soient installés autour de la table avant de commencer. Il venait de rayer la maladie polykystique des reins de son tableau et s'était tourné vers son équipe. Au même moment, il entendit le claquement caractéristique de hauts talons sur le sol de l'hôpital. Il jeta un œil à travers les grandes vitres du département et aperçut Cuddy qui était sortie de l'ascenseur pour se diriger jusqu'à la chambre du patient. Un homme de la trentaine marchait à ses côtés. House vit la touffe de cheveux blonds et le boitement prononcé et sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec le petit garçon. Il comprit aussi comment Taub avait pu retrouver le père.

"Alors, Taub," dit House sans lâcher Cuddy et le père du regard. « Est-ce que le père de Jacob tenait aussi une pancarte ? »

Taub, n'ayant aucune idée de ce à quoi House faisait référence, choisit simplement d'ignorer House. C'était souvent le moyen le plus simple et le plus sûr de le gérer. Souvent. Sa tentative paya et House n'insista pas.

House continuait de l'observer jusqu'à ce que Cuddy croise son regard. Ils échangèrent simplement un signe de tête. Cuddy pointa la chambre de Jacob du doigt et House acquiesça. Puis il leva son poignet et tapota sa montre. Cuddy acquiesça à son tour et se tourna vers le père de Jacob. Pleine de compassion, elle posa une main dans son dos et l'emmena vers la chambre de son fils. House se retourna vers son équipe et vit qu'ils étaient tous en train de l'observer. Taub et Chase avaient l'air curieux mais Foreman souriait malicieusement. House essaya de chercher la raison de ce sourire mais la question de Chase interrompit ses pensées.

"C'était quoi ça?" demanda Chase.

"Je ne peux pas vous le dire," répondit House. « On a un langage secret pour notre club secret et si je vous le dis, je devrais vous tuer. Et n'essayez pas de faire cracher le morceau à Wilson ! »

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour être membre ?" le taquina Chase. « Une amitié abusive pendant plus de dix ans ? »

"15 ans, petit malin, donc il vous faudra attendre quelques années avant de nous rejoindre," répliqua House. Il se moquait de Chase qui le regardait avec amusement.

"C'est le père de Jacob," dit Taub à Chase et Foreman. « Cuddy voulait lui parler en premier. »

"Etant donné l'absence de la police, son explication sur le pourquoi a-t-il abandonné son fils doit avoir passé avec succès le test de Cuddy." Dit House. Il baissa la tête, se demandant quelles informations médicales Cuddy avait obtenues de sa discussion, mais connaissant Cuddy, elle avait d'abord dû demander des explications quand à son comportement. « Foreman, dès que j'aurai mis chacun d'entre vous au courant à propos du gamin, vous irez parler au père et voir quelles informations médicales il peut vous donner. »

"Mais Cuddy…"

"Cuddy a autre chose à faire." Interrompit House. Il se redressa et toussota. Il aperçut une nouvelle fois Foreman sourire mystérieusement mais son visage redevint très vite impassible. Il en perdit presque le fil de sa pensée mais heureusement le rattrapa rapidement.

"C'est la fête de l'automne*." Commença House. Il commença à marcher autour de la table. « Les élèves de l'association étudiante, que personne n'aime vraiment mais qui signeront les chèques, ont organisé les festivités, dans un esprit scolaire, et dont le meilleur est la guerre entre les pom pom girls et les défenseurs de l'équipe de foot dans une fosse boueuse. » House s'arrêta de marcher pour regarder son équipe. Ils étaient pendus à ses lèvres, mais Chase et Taub ne pouvaient réprimer un sourire, sachant que toutes les métaphores de House comprenant de la boue et des pom pom girls se terminaient bien.  
"Au début, on pense que ça ne va pas marcher parce que les défenseurs sont carrément plus costauds que les pom pom girls. A part le poids lourd qu'elles ont été obligées d'engager parce que c'est la fille du directeur. Donc les gens sont confus, mais à ce moment, le président du conseil des élèves dit aux pom pom girls qu'elles peuvent être autant qu'elles veulent, alors que les footballers ne doivent être que cinq. » Il fit une pause et s'assit. Donc, la moitié de l'équipe des pom pom girls attrape la corde et commence à tirer. Fort. Chase et Taub avaient l'air d'avoir oublié qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une métaphore. House sourit malicieusement. « Ces petites pom pom girls dans leurs jupes courtes tiraient comme elles pouvaient mais n'y arrivait pas alors d'autres les ont rejoint. Puis plus. Plus encore. » Chase se lécha littéralement les lèvres. House baissa la tête et la secoua tristement. « Mais hélas, les hommes baraqués étaient trop forts pour les jolies jeunes filles, même avec un orque à leurs côtés, et leurs petits corps effrontés en uniformes étroits plongèrent dans la boue sale et désagréable. Cela dégoulinait de partout. »

"Et ensuite ?" demanda Taub avec une petite voix anxieuse.

House leva la tête et se redressa, se balançant sur sa chaise : "La métaphore est terminée, désolé."

Taub avait l'air déçu. Foreman riait de l'idiotie de ses collègues.

Comme à sont habitude, Foreman fit part de son opinion le premier. « Alors, un côté était clairement plus gros que l'autre. Comme chez Jacob. Ses organes sont plus larges d'un côté, mais c'est seulement un gonflement dû à l'anaphylaxie. »

House secoua la tête. "Vous avez en partie compris."

Chase réagit en second. "Les kystes étaient sur le côté le plus petit de Jacob. Est-ce que ce sont les pom pom girls ? »

House acquiesça. Il était content de voir que son équipe pouvait aussi bien déchiffrer ses métaphores. « Donc, si l'inégalité entre les deux côtés n'est pas due au choc anaphylactique, quelle en est la raison ? » Il se tourna vers Taub. La réponse à apparemment des effets chez le père aussi. »

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la révélation se lise sur le visage de Foreman : "Hémi-hyperplasie," dit-il d'une voix ferme.

House sourit, confirmant le diagnostique de Foreman. Il fit signe à Foreman de continuer et expliquer la métaphore.

"L'hémi-hyperplasie, ou hémi-hypertrophie, est une asymétrie anormale entre le côté gauche et le côté droit du corps. Nous avons tous cette asymétrie. »

« Parlez pour vous, » dit House.

Foreman continua. "Aucun d'entre nous n'est parfaitement symétrique. Mais les gens souffrant d'hémi-hyperplasie, quand ils sont dans l'utérus, développent des cellules qui grossissent de manière inégale. Parfois, cette croissance est limitée au visage, ou aux membres, mais cela agit aussi sur les organes internes. La jambe droite de Jacob est plus courte que la gauche. Les organes de son côté droit sont plus petits que ceux du côté gauche. Si on mesurait d'autres parties, on trouverait probablement plus de divergences. »

"Et les pom pom girls supplémentaires ? C'est pour quoi ? » demanda Taub.

Cette fois, Chase avait aussi compris la métaphore. « Les pom pom girls supplémentaires représentent les kystes que l'on a trouvé ainsi que le troisième rein. Comme elles n'ont pas de limites de taille, les cellules continuent de grandir. Le troisième rein pourrait être le résultat d'une croissance anormale des cellules dans l'utérus et les kystes sur les reins sont le résultat des cellules ayant éclaté. »

« Eclaté ? » demanda House. Il acquiesça. "Oui, une fois que les organes sont complètement formées, les cellules éclatées continuent d'avoir des problèmes et développent des kystes. Et comme le gamin a eu un regain de croissance, un côté grandit rapidement tandis que l'autre a une vitesse réduite. Son asymétrie pourrait s'aggraver, cela dépend d'à quel point les cellules sont éclatées. »

Foreman secoua la tête. "Les enfants souffrant d'Hémi-hyperplasie ont aussi un risque plus important d'être victime de tumeurs et cancers puisque la croissance anormale des tissus peut s'appliquer n'importe où. Et le cancer est une croissance anormale des cellules. »

House acquiesça. "Ouaip. On doit faire des tests sanguins pour le cancer et faire un scanner de tout son corps pour voir s'il y a d'autres grosseurs. »

"Pourquoi ces cellules ont-elles éclaté ?" Demanda Taub.

House posa les 4 pieds de sa chaise au sol et l'éloigna de la table. « C'est dû à la réaction allergique. Les kystes devaient être sur le point d'éclater, mais quand son corps à enflé à cause de l'allergie à la cacahuète, les kystes ont éclaté un par un, comme des bulles. Il y en avait assez sur le troisième rein qui était assez endommagé pour que cela le rende hors service. Cela explique le sang dans les urines. Je ne serai pas surpris que vous trouviez des restes de kystes dans son estomac. Cela expliquerai qu'il ait vomit du sang. » House fit le tour de la table et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il donna les instructions en sortant. « Foreman, allez parler au père pour savoir si Némo a eu une chirurgie dans son espace privé quand il était bébé. Les males souffrant d'hémi-hyperplasie ont des problèmes de pénis qui ne sort pas, et malheureusement, ce n'est pas un euphémisme pour quelque chose de mieux. Il entra dans son bureau, pris sa veste qui était sur son bureau et attrapa son sac à dos. Il revint dans la salle de conférences. « Taub et Chase, une fois que vous aurez fait le scanner et les tests sanguins, faites quelques mesures pour voir à quelle forme de la maladie on a droit. Chase, vous mesurerez le plus grand des côtés. Taub, vous vous occuperez du plus petit. » Il sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. « Bipez-moi quand vous aurez les résultats. » dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

"Où est-ce que vous allez ? » demanda Chase.

"Le club a une réunion. C'est top secret. »

Chase, Taub et Foreman l'observaient alors qu'il sortait du bureau et se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs. House semblait presque sautiller et même s'ils ne pouvaient rien prouver, House semblait heureux. Taub se tourna vers les deux autres.

Il hésita une seconde avant de parler. « Je pense que House se drogue à nouveau. »

"Et si c'est le cas ?" demanda Chase.

"Je pensais simplement…" balbutia Taub. Il se leva. « Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que l'on devrait faire quelque chose."

"Oh, comme toutes les fois on l'on a essayé de l'aider à vaincre ses addictions ? » dit Chase, sarcastique.

"Non, enfin, écoutez. Il a été clean et sobre pendant un an. Je pensais qu'on devrait aider, vous savez, à le remettre dans le droit chemin. » Taub regarda Chase et Foreman.

"Je pense que House est en train de suivre un tout nouveau chemin en ce moment, » dit Foreman. Chase et Taub le dévisagèrent. Il refusa de s'expliquer. "Ce sont les choix de House. C'est sa vie."

Taub secoua la tête. "Je trouverais ce qu'il se passe. Je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose. Foreman, tu l'as dit toi-même cette nuit-là, tu pensais que House rentrait chez lui pour se droguer. Et ça n'a aucun sens. Après l'une des pires expériences de sa vie, avec le décès de cette patiente et ce que lui a dit Cuddy, il a l'air… plus heureux. Ça n'a aucun sens. Vous deux, faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais je vais faire quelques recherches. » Après cela, il sortit du bureau pour aller s'occuper de Jacob.

Chase regarda Foreman. Il avait travaillé avec lui assez longtemps pour savoir quand Foreman était au courant de quelque chose. Il attendit que Foreman parle mais il l'ignora. A la place, il rassembla les papiers dans le dossier du patient et se leva.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec House ?" demanda Chase.

Foreman ne dit rien et sortit de la pièce pour aller parler au père. Chase le regarda partir et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait savoir à propos de House.

House était en train de se demander s'il devait ou non changer de vêtements pour le double rendez-vous vers lequel il se dirigeait mais décida qu'ils devraient apprendre à l'aimer tel qu'il était Il savait que Cuddy n'attendait pas d'efforts de sa part. Il avait pensé à faire des efforts et préparer quelque chose pour la surprendre, mais il n'allait pas gâcher cette idée pour ce rendez-vous là. Il boita jusqu'à sa moto et roula en direction de la maison de Cuddy. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre une voiture ou laisser Cuddy conduire. Il avait fantasmé pendant des années sur Cuddy montant à l'arrière de sa moto et le tenant fermement par la taille. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à la convaincre de monter avec lui. Il arriva rapidement chez elle, et pile à l'heure. Il descendit de la moto et boita jusqu'à la porte, frappant même comme n'importe quel autre prétendant le ferait. Il pouvait entendre ses talons claquer sur le sol en bois et la vision des jambes fuselées lui arracha un sourire. Il souriait toujours lorsqu'elle ouvrit la grande porte en bois. Elle aussi souriait.

House recula d'un pas et mima une révérence en lui présentant un chapeau imaginaire. "Votre carrosse est avancé, votre altesse." Dit-il. Cuddy rit.

"Tu veux dire, chariot ?" demanda Cuddy. House secoua la tête et garda son sourire. Cuddy sembla soudain comprendre et mis une main sur le bras de House pour le pousser sur le côté. Elle regarda derrière lui et vit sa moto garée dans la rue. "Oh, non monsieur," dit-elle, secouant la tête avec exagération. « Il n'en est pas question. »

House la regarda. "Tu adorais faire un tour avec moi," dit-il avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

"J'étais étudiante et vraiment stupide."

"Alleeer. Je promets d'être prudent," dit House avec sincérité. J'ai au moins deux bonnes raisons de te garder en vie."

Cuddy sourit, touchée par son honnêteté. « Rachel ? Et ton boulot ? »

"Patty et Selma," répondit House en fixant la poitrine de Cuddy.

"Bien sûr," soupira Cuddy.

"Aller, s'il te plaît," supplia House. « Ce sera marrant. Et je ferai vraiment attention. » House la fixait de ses yeux bleus clairs et Cuddy s'admit qu'elle mourrait d'envie de faire un tour sur sa moto depuis très longtemps.

"D'accord." Dit-elle. "Mais tu es dingue."

"Ouais, je sais."

Cuddy sourit d'un air réticent. House se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement. Savoir qu'il pouvait désormais le faire quand il voulait faisait des merveilles sur la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Le fait qu'une femme comme Cuddy puisse partager ses sentiments faisait plus d'effet sur sa douleur, physique et mentale, qu'une boîte pleine de Vicodin.

"Laisse-moi changer ma jupe," dit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour que House puisse entrer et l'attendre à l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Marina se tenait dans le salon. Elle portait Rachel et sourit timidement à House. Elle rapprocha Rachel d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais spécialement aimé Lucas. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui qui l'inquiétait. Il semblait très gentil, mais sa fille était sortie avec quelqu'un comme lui. Le petit ami était mignon et courtois, mais il avait fini par la frapper un soir, par simple jalousie. Ce nouvel homme en revanche semblait plus solide, plus sûr de lui, mais elle sentait une certaine tristesse émaner de lui. Marina savait que Cuddy aurait du travail pour le garder.

Comme s'il sentait ce que Marina pensait de lui, il lui dit en espagnol : "No preocupar. Seré seguro."

Marina lui sourit tristement. "No estoy preocupado sobre la motocicleta. Me preocupo de su corazón."

"Si," dit House doucement. "Yo tambien."**

Marina observa House pendant un moment, le jaugeant encore une fois. Elle acquiesça brièvement et lui sourit.  
« Rachel, dis bonjour au Dr House!"

Rachel avait observé House depuis qu'il était entré. Elle se tourna pour regarde Marina et cacha son visage au creux de son épaule.

"Je fais cette effet à beaucoup de femmes," dit House, ignorant le rejet. Il devrait être patient avec elle. Cuddy revint à ce moment. Elle avait enfilé un pantalon noir ainsi que des talons de la même couleur pour aller avec le haut rose qu'elle portait. Elle avait un élastique autour du poignet et était en train de rassembler ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Une fois terminé, elle s'approcha de Marina et lui prit Rachel des bras.

Rachel rit alors que sa mère chatouillait son ventre. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Cuddy et lui fit quelques baisers humides sur la joue. Cuddy rit à son tour et s'essuya la joue. « Je veux garder tes bisous Rachel, donc je vais les mettre dans ma poche, » dit-elle pour que sa fille ne soit pas vexée qu'elle se soit essuyé la joue. Rachel sourit.

"Rappelle-moi de ne pas t'embrasser sur cette joue ce soir," marmonna House.

"Arrêtes," dit Cuddy. Elle se tourna vers Marina. "On ne sera partis que pour deux heures. Je serai rentrée pour 7 heures. »

Marina acquiesça et sourit. "Pas de problèmes, Dr Cuddy," dit-elle, attrapant Rachel après que Cuddy ait donné à sa fille des baisers supplémentaires et un câlin. « Tout ira bien. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Cuddy sourit à Marina et donna un dernier baiser à sa fille. « A bientôt Rachel, » dit-elle. Elle attrapa le bras de House et l'amena vers la porte. « Allons-y comme ça on sera rentrés pour mettre Rachel au lit. »

House ne protesta pas. Il espérait qu'après Rachel, Cuddy le mettrait au lit lui aussi. Il pensait qu'un bain pourrait même être inclus. Il sourit. « Comme tu veux," dit-il alors qu'ils quittaient la maison et s'approchaient de sa moto. Il ouvrit un des rangements et en sortit un casque pour Cuddy. Il monta sur la moto et la stabilisa pour que Cuddy puisse y monter facilement. Il tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et observer Cuddy. Elle était vraiment adorable en casque avec ses cheveux bouclés lui encadrant le visage et sa queue de cheval tombant dans son dos.

"Je vais être complètement décoiffée," dit-elle en s'installant sur la moto. Elle sourit.

"Pas grave," dit-il. "Tu ne seras pas plus décoiffée que ce soir, quand on sera au lit." Il lui sourit et mis son casque.  
"Accroche-toi."

Elle encercla sa taille et s'appuya contre son dos. Cela semblait incroyablement familier. House démarra le moteur et après une légère pression sur le bras de Cuddy, il démarra en direction du restaurant pour leur premier rendez-vous officiel.

Nathan était assis à côté de son fils. Jacob n'était qu'à moitié conscient. Il était encore sous anesthésiants suite à la chirurgie abdominale et son petit corps se battait de toutes ses forces contre ce qui lui arrivait. Nathan lui avait apporté un animal en peluche et une couverture de chez lui pour qu'il se sente mieux et plus à l'aise mais Jacob n'était pas assez réveillé pour s'en rendre compte. A la place, c'est Nathan qui tenait la couverture en observant son fils. Il ne pensait pas que sa situation familiale pourrait empirer, mais il serait prêt à subir une douleur deux fois supérieure à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand sa femme lui avait brisé le cœur et qu'ils avaient divorcé si cela pouvait aider Jacob à aller mieux. La police n'avait pas encore localisé Annie, et il devait admettre qu'il s'inquiétait désormais pour elle aussi. C'était une bonne mère. Ils avaient eu de nombreux désaccords en essayant de vivre ensemble, mais leur amour pour leur fils leur faisait mettre à part tout désir de vengeance. Ils avaient décidé d'élever Jacob ensemble, avec amour, même s'ils ne vivaient plus ensemble. Tous ces termes médicaux l'avaient perturbé et le Dr Chase avait finit par dire simplement qu'ils allaient faire plus de tests ainsi qu'une autre IRM pour écarter d'autres diagnostiques. Nathan avait acquiescé et les avait observés alors qu'ils emmenaient Jacob hors de la chambre. Il était revenu seulement 30 minutes plus tard et ne s'était pas réveillé de sa dernière dose de sédatifs. Juste à ce moment, Jacob remua dans son lit, sortant Nathan de sa rêverie, mais il changea simplement de position dans son sommeil. Il avait tenu éveillé pendant 10 minutes après la chirurgie et s'était rendormi, exténué. Nathan caressa doucement le bras de Jacob puis attrapa sa petite main dans la sienne. L'apportant à ses lèvres, il l'embrassa délicatement. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long des joues de Nathan alors qu'il tenait la main de Jacob contre lui. Le silence de la pièce n'était perturbé que par le « bip » des machines.

Nathan avait pensé que sa jambe plus courte était une anomalie génétique après que Jacob ait le même problème à sa naissance, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela indiquait un problème plus grave. Maintenant les médecins le testaient pour des cancers et des kystes.

Taub entra silencieusement dans le bureau de House. Il avait vérifié dans le parking pour être certain que la moto de House était partie. Il avait même payé un des réceptionnistes dans le hall pour qu'il le bipe si House revenait. Taub savait que si House savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, il le virerait sur le champ. Taub s'était assuré que personne ne le trouve. Il avait laissé la lumière éteinte et avait fermé tous les stores. Il attrapa sa petite lampe de poche et ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau, fouillant au milieu des papiers. Il avait surpris House à de nombreuses reprises alors que celui-ci sortait une bouteille de Vicodin de nulle part et il était maintenant déterminé à trouver ses cachettes secrètes. Il chercha avec attention mais ne trouva que de vieux magazines pornos et un T-shirt avec une photo de Wilson tiré du film porno où il avait joué quand il était étudiant. Taub remit tout en place, s'assurant qu'il n'avait déclenché aucun piège. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère à livres derrière le bureau. Sur l'étagère du bas, il pensa avoir touché le gros lot quand il trouva un petit sac noir. La poignée était collée, mais il réussit à l'ouvrir en forçant un peu. Cependant, il l'ouvrit trop rapidement et perdit sa prise sur le sac qui tomba en répandant son contenu au sol. Taub soupira bruyamment lorsqu'il aperçut le contenu du sac : des préservatifs de toutes les couleurs et à tous les goûts, mais tous de tailles XXXL. « Pfff » marmonna Taub dans sa barbe. Il rassembla rapidement tout ce qui était tombé et remettait tout dans le sac lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et les stores bouger à cause du mouvement. Il se cacha derrière le bureau et pria pour rester invisible. Il entendit des bruits des pas venant dans la pièce, s'arrêter, puis repartir, et la porte se refermer. Il compta 60 secondes avant d'oser bouger à nouveau. Il ferma le sac, le remit à sa place et se releva. Il se dirigea de l'autre côté, vers le petit placard en dessous du tableau où ils lisaient les radios.

"Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à trouver l'une de ses cachettes ?" Demanda une voix dans l'obscurité. « Il a caché des trucs pendant des années Il connaît beaucoup trop d'endroit où les mettre pour que tu aies le temps de tous les fouiller. »

Taub sursauta littéralement. La rapidité de son mouvement l'emporta droit dans les rideaux de la fenêtre derrière le bureau de House. Il tenait à peine sur ses pieds et avait posé les mains sur sa poitrine. Il avait arrêté de respiré et son cœur ne semblait plus vouloir fonctionner. Il se retourna pour voir qui était là. Foreman était appuyé contre l'étagère à côté de la porte, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Foreman…" souffla Taub une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix. « Qu'est-ce que… ? »

"C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question."

"Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passe avec House," expliqua Taub. Il se redressa et prit une profonde inspiration. Les battements de son cœur étaient revenus à la normale. « Je pensais trouver quelque chose par ici. »

« Si House veut que quelque chose reste caché, tu ne pourras pas le trouver, » déclara Foreman.

"Pas forcément," se défendit Taub.

"J'ai travaillé pour lui pendant trois ans avant de me rendre compte que la salière au dessus de l'évier, là-bas, contenait de la vicodin et pas du sel, comme cela aurait dû être le cas. »

Taub avait l'air choqué. "Tu l'as utilisé ?"

Foreman acquiesça. "Meilleure assiette de frites que j'ai jamais mangée." Il rit. « House m'a hurlé dessus pour avoir gâché ses antidouleurs. Il me l'a prise des mains et la caché ailleurs. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. »  
Taub secoua la tête. "Je veux juste savoir. Je n'ai pas fait d'efforts pour aider Kutner et tous mes efforts pour aider 13 ont échoués. » Taub ne vit pas les sourcils de Foreman se lever à ses derniers mots. « Je sais qu'il ne me donnera pas de réponse claire mais si je sais ce qu'il se passe, je pourrais peut-être l'approcher plus facilement. Tu sais, trouver une stratégie appropriée. »

Foreman regarda Taub. Il était toujours stupéfait de voir que quelqu'un d'aussi con que Grégory House pouvait néanmoins créer un tel sens de la loyauté : chez Taub, chez Chase, chez Wilson, et oui, même chez lui. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait partager son secret avec Taub mais décida de ne pas le faire. Sa propre loyauté envers House l'empêchait de répandre la nouvelle. Quand House voudrait que les gens sachent à propos de lui et Cuddy, il leur dirait. Foreman se leva et regarda Taub. « Tu ne trouveras rien. » dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna avant de partir. « Sois prudent dans tes recherches. Personne n'apprécie les fouineurs, même quand ils essaient d'aider." Foreman vit que Taub avait comprit et qu'il acquiesçait. Il passa la porte et la tint ouverte pour Taub qui le suivait, laissant le bureau de House à nouveau vide.

House et Cuddy avaient trouvé une place de parking juste à côté de l'entrée du restaurant. Le fait qu'il n'était que 17 heures avait beaucoup aidé, ils étaient là avant la foule. Ils attachèrent leurs casques à la moto et entrèrent dans le foyer sombre de Gerrado. Ils laissèrent leurs yeux s'ajuster à la lumière. Une hôtesse les approcha juste au moment où House repéra Sam et Wilson leur faisant signe de leur table, dans un coin éloigné de la salle.

"Nous y voilà", chuchota House.

"Sois gentil." Répondit Cuddy. "Même si tu ne l'aime pas, sois gentil pour le bien de Wilson."

"Je l'ai été, mais j'ai du mal à tenir ma langue." House sourit à Cuddy. « Cependant, si c'est toi qui me la retiens, je pourrais résister beaucoup plus longtemps. » Il passa rapidement sa main dans le dos de Cuddy pour le caresser légèrement avant de l'emmener vers la table de Wilson.

Cuddy sourit et murmura par dessus sont épaule : « Sois gentil et on verra. »

House répondit par une nouvelle caresse dans son dos. Ils se dirigèrent vers Wilson qui se leva pour les saluer. Il embrassa Cuddy avec chaleur. « Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux, » lui dit-il à l'oreille. Cuddy le serra à son tour. Ils se séparèrent et Wilson croisa le regard de House. Les deux hommes acquiescèrent simplement, mais une conversation entière était passée à travers ce mouvement.

Wilson se tourna vers Sam qui se glissait hors de son siège et se dirigeait vers Cuddy. Elle embrassa Cuddy qui était gênée par cette intimité. Le fait qu'elle couche avec l'un des plus vieux et plus chers amis de Cuddy ne lui donnait pas le statut de meilleure copine. Cependant, Cuddy lui retourna la politesse. Sam ne fit aucun effort pour accueillir House. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et cette fois aussi, un message passa par ce simple geste. Celui-là n'était cependant pas aussi amical que le précédent.

"Je suis si contente de vous rencontrer enfin, Lisa ! » dit sincèrement Sam. Elle regarda Wilson. « James me raconte quelques histoires de l'hôpital. J'ai beaucoup aimé votre combat contre la compagnie d'assurances. Félicitations pour cette victoire."

Cuddy sourit à Sam. Elle n'était pas si horrible que House l'avait décrite, pensa Cuddy. "Merci," dit-elle. "C'est sûr que cette journée était un véritable combat." Cuddy regarda House, l'air de dire « Je ne vois pas quel est le problème avec elle ? » House haussa les épaules et les sourcils, comme pour dire : « Attends de voir. »

"Vous avez eu de la chance qu'ils croient à votre bluff," dit Sam alors qu'elle se réinstallait sur son siège.

Cuddy tiqua. "Bluff ?" House sourit à Cuddy qui dévisageait Sam.

"Bien sûr, vous n'auriez jamais mis fin à votre contrat avec AtlanticNet ?" dit Sam innocemment, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle provoquait. « Ils donnent des millions au PPTH. Le comité d'administration ne vous aurait jamais gardé et vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de perdre votre boulot en ce moment. »

House jubilait littéralement. Cuddy tentait toujours de se remettre du commentaire sur son "bluff" quand elle entendit la dernière partie de la phrase de Sam.

"Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon boulot en ce moment ?"

"Oui, vous savez, avec ce charmant bébé à la charge. C'est difficile de se nourrir et de s'occuper correctement d'un enfant quand on est au chômage. » dit Sam alors qu'elle se rapprochait de Wilson qui s'était assit à côté d'elle.  
House et Cuddy étaient encore debout, figés sur place.

Sam lui sourit, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle avait touché, non pas un, mais deux sujets sensible : la maternité et son travail, en un seul commentaire. Cuddy sentait la colère monter. Elle regarda House, qui par l'expression qu'il arborait, la suppliait de faire un scandale. Cuddy décida de se remettre en mode administratrice et enfouit toutes ses émotions personnelles. Elle sourit gentiment à Sam.

"Vous avez raison, bien entendu, j'ai besoin d'un emploi, » dit-elle d'une voix aimable. Sa voix se durcit un peu.  
« Mais je ne bluffais pas. J'aurais été jusqu'au bout pour que l'hôpital obtienne le pourcentage qu'il mérite."

La tension dans l'air était palpable. Les deux femmes se dévisageaient, hésitant entre continuer ou laisser tomber pour le bien de leurs petits amis. House les observa toutes les deux et imagina mentalement un endroit dans le parking qui était assez sale pour en faire une fosse boueuse.

"En fait, Sam," dit Wilson avec précaution, "Lisa avait préparé l'hôpital aux répercussions qu'aurait la perte du contrat sur l'hôpital. Et lorsque le délai s'est écoulé, elle s'apprêtait à aller donner sa démission. » Wilson regarda les deux femmes, essayant de calmer les choses. Il vit que Sam venait de se rendre compte que ses paroles avaient été interprétées comme un jugement critique. Cuddy apprécia la défense de Wilson et se demanda si Sam en serait jalouse. Mais Sam haussa les épaules, semblant effacer toute la conversation.

"Hé bien, peu importe," dit-elle. « Vous avez des tripes, je dois l'admettre. »

Les épaules de House s'affaissèrent lorsqu'il réalisa que ces plans à propos d'un combat dans la boue seraient inutiles. Il jeta un œil vers Wilson qui semblait soulagé d'avoir désamorcé la bombe. « Mauviette » pensa House. Il fit signe à Cuddy de s'installer sur un siège. Il avait besoin d'être à droite pour pouvoir étendre sa jambe. Cuddy s'installa calmement et House la suivit. Une fois assis, ils regardèrent Wilson alors que le silence devenait pesant.  
House le brisa, fidèle à lui-même :

"Alors Sam, vous avez apporté toutes vos affaires dans l'appartement de célibataire de Wilson ? » demanda-t-il. « Il vous fait ranger vos affaires dans mon ancienne chambre ou il vous a fait de la place dans son placard ? »

Sam sourit froidement à House, ce qui cloua Cuddy sur place. « En fait, James a été assez gentil pour retirer certaines de ses affaires de sa chambre et les mettre dans l'autre. Le placard de cette chambre à une odeur persistante et il y a plus de place pour mes robes dans sa chambre. »

"Comme c'est pratique," chuchota House en regardant Wilson.

"Vous le savez mieux que quiconque," répondit méchamment Sam en fixant House.

Cuddy écoutait leur échange, choquée. House avait raison. Sam était une garce. Elle semblait vraiment amicale mais il y avait toute cette méchanceté qui refaisait surface avec House. Cuddy réalisa à ce moment que Sam avait le même problème cérébral que House : Tous les deux n'avaient pas la fonction permettant de se taire au lieu de dire la première chose leur passant par la tête. Cependant, la différence entre les deux résidait dans le fait que House avait assez de génie et de réputation pour confirmer ses propos et même si cela l'avait souvent irritée, Cuddy n'en était plus vexée désormais. Et pour être honnête, la première chose passant par la tête de House était souvent une bonne idée. Avec Sam, en revanche, le trait était beaucoup moins pardonnable. Ses commentaires étaient uniquement basés sur les émotions et ses propres gains. Cela montrait un égoïsme caché. Wilson disait que Sam essayait de changer et Cuddy espérait qu'elle y arriverait. Cuddy n'apprécierait pas que Wilson soit blessé par cette femme. Elle n'appréciait pas non plus la façon dont Sam traitait House. Mais elle décida de se faire son propre avis et d'être gentille, pour la santé mentale de Wilson.

« Alors, Sam, » dit Cuddy sur le ton de la conversation. « Vous êtes radiologue ? »

"Oui," répondit Sam, ravie de pouvoir changer de sujet. « Je travaille à St. Francis à Trenton. Cela fait bientôt deux ans que j'y suis. »

"Oui," intervint Wilson. "Je ne savais pas qu'elle était si près lorsque nous avons repris contact."

"Ça t'aurais peut-être fait changer d'avis," marmonna House. Cuddy frappa sa jambe sous la table.

"Je suis contente qu'il soit entré en contact avec moi," dit Sam. Elle se tourna vers Wilson et posa une main sur son épaule. « C'est toujours lui qui s'enfuyait habituellement. »

Cuddy donna une tape sur la jambe de House pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas faire de commentaire. Cuddy s'attendait à ce que House s'attaque à Sam pour prendre la défense de Wilson. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une porte de sortie par laquelle l'emmener s'il devenait hors de contrôle, mais étonnamment, il obéit. Il ne fit pas de commentaire. Cuddy le félicita en caressant légèrement sa cuisse avant d'enlever sa main et de la remettre sur sa cuisse à elle pour étendre sa serviette.

"Hé bien, James à l'air beaucoup plus heureux," C'était tout ce que Cuddy avait à dire.

Sam et Wilson se sourirent, montrant une affection sincère et Cuddy espéra encore que tout ne finirait pas mal. Elle espéra aussi qu'elle arriverait à tenir House pendant une heure encore. Wilson méritait ce respect de la part de House, même si celui-ci s'avérait avoir raison sur le résultat de leur relation.

"Alors, comment ça se passe pour vous deux ? » demanda Sam, cherchant un autre sujet de conversation.

"A vrai dire, tout se passe plutôt bien pour le moment, » répondit Cuddy, n'ayant pas envie d'entrer dans les détails.  
« Nous avons eu du mal à en arriver là, je suis sûre que Wilson vous a raconté. »

Sam se raidit visiblement à cette phrase et s'éloigna presque imperceptiblement de Wilson. « En fait, non, il ne m'a rien dit. Apparemment, certains sujets ne sont pas ouverts à la discussion, en particulier quand cela concerne House. Et vous. Sa loyauté est sans faille. J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose…" sa voix devint inaudible et elle se détourna de Wilson pour attraper le menu et l'examiner.

House se tourna vers Wilson et le remercia silencieusement d'avoir gardé tous ses secrets. Wilson acquiesça simplement. Cuddy se sentit légèrement coupable en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas agit de la sorte dans sa relation avec Lucas. Elle baissa la tête. Une nuit, elle avait déballé son sac et dit à Lucas tout ce qui s'était passé, ou plutôt ce qui ne s'était pas passé entre elle et House. Au moment où elle avait fini son récit, elle avait regretté d'avoir ainsi trahi la confiance de House, mais en même temps, elle pensait que sa relation avec Lucas serait longue, que ce serait l'homme de sa vie, même si elle passait son temps à penser à House. Mais Lucas était stable. Elle était morte de honte quand Lucas avait dit à House qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Le regard trahi et blessé que House lui avait lancé la hantait encore. House se tourna vers Cuddy. Il savait qu'elle était en train de penser à son propre manque de loyauté, mais il lui avait pardonné. Il avait analysé les raisons qui avaient pu la pousser à faire ça et avait reconnu qu'elles étaient justifiables. Cette fois, c'est House qui plaça sa main sous la table. Il attrapa la main de Cuddy et la serra. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit dans son regard qu'il lui avait pardonné. Elle serra sa main à son tour et sourit, mais quand elle essaya de retirer sa main, House ne la lâcha pas. Ils continuèrent de se tenir la main sous la table.

Wilson regarda ses deux amis et sourit. Sam était assise à côté de lui, complètement inconsciente de ce qu'il était en train de se passer entre les trois amis. Elle lisait toujours le menu. Les trois amis partagèrent un regard et une connexion se fit entre eux. Sam la manqua, toujours caché derrière son menu et ses manières.

Elle posa la carte et fit part de son choix à tout le monde. La conversation alla en ce sens. Ce n'était plus antipathique, pas non plus prometteur, mais ils avaient fait des progrès.

Foreman venait de terminer de renouveler la perfusion d'antibiotiques de Jacob. Ses constantes étaient toujours relativement stables. Le problème était que son état ne s'était pas amélioré. L'infection des voies urinaires n'était clairement pas la cause de tous les problèmes. Il avait envoyé les tests sanguins au labo, mais l'ordinateur qu'il utilisait avait planté et il devait attendre qu'un technicien le répare avant d'avoir les résultats. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'attendre que quelque chose aille de travers.

Foreman regarda le père de Jacob, Nathan, qui s'était endormi sur le divan. L'homme n'avait pas dormi pendant plus de 24 heures après avoir été à ses deux travails lorsqu'il avait été mis au courant de l'hospitalisation de son fils. Il avait essayé de rester éveillé aussi longtemps que possible, mais Jacob était toujours sous sédatifs et ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de se reposer un peu. Foreman le laissa dormir. Il vit la fidélité que le père avait envers son fils et se demanda quelle relation le fils entretenait avec sa mère. Foreman supposa qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte, dû au fait qu'elle n'avait pas la garde et qu'elle n'était pas venue le chercher à l'heure. Le père était définitivement le plus proche de sons fils. Il nota les dernières informations sur la feuille de Jacob et la replaça à l'extrémité du lit. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte. C'est là qu'il vit une jeune femme à l'air désespéré qui courait dans le couloir depuis l'ascenseur. Il sut tout de suite que la mère de Jacob avait été trouvée.

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre pour l'intercepter avant qu'elle n'entre en trombe à l'intérieur. Il voulait d'abord la mettre au courant de l'état de son fils. Et il voulait que le père se repose un peu avant que l'orage éclate.

"Madame Peersman ?" demanda Foreman à la femme qui approchait.

"Oui, je suis Annie," dit la femme d'un air affolé. « Je dois voir mon fils. Vous êtes son médecin ? » Elle aperçut enfin son fils et la panique fit son retour. « Oh mon dieu, » murmura-t-elle. Elle bouscula Foreman pour le dépasser mais il la retint. « S'il vous plaît, je dois voir mon fils. »

"Je voudrais vous parler en premier, Madame Peersman," dit Foreman. « Votre fils et stable pour le moment mais il a passé une sale quart d'heure. » Foreman expliqua rapidement tout ce qui était arrivé depuis que Jacob avait été ramassé par la police : le choc anaphylactique, le sang dans les urines et l'estomac, les kystes, les dommages et le rein supplémentaire, la chirurgie, et finalement, l'Hémi-hyperplasie diagnostiqué, ce qui avait conduit aux tests qui attendaient d'être terminés. Annie avait l'air perdue mais revint au début de l'explication.

"Pourquoi Jacob a-t-il été ramassé par la police ?" demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Foreman défendit aussitôt Nathan. "Votre ex a été appelé pour des heures supplémentaires et la baby-sitter a dû partir plus tôt. Jacob dormais toujours et vous étiez censée venir chercher Jacob moins de 30 minutes plus tard donc Nathan est parti au travail. » Foreman vit l'air surpris qu'arborait Annie. « Ecoutez, cela avait l'air d'être une bonne idée. Nathan ne s'attendait pas à ce que vous ne veniez pas. Aux dernières nouvelles, la police essayait encore de vous joindre au numéro que Jacob avait mémorisé pour essayer de vous prévenir. »

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez," dit Annie. « J'avais un entretien d'embauche pour un boulot dans l'ouest de la Pennsylvanie. Notre maison est à Morrisville et je fais l'aller-retour jusqu'à Princeton tous les jours. Ce boulot est plus près de la maison et j'aurais une meilleure assurance pour que Jacob puisse revenir à la maison. J'ai prévenu Nathan il y a deux semaines. »

C'était maintenant au tour de Foreman d'être surpris. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'est pas ce que Nathan raconte. Il a dit que même s'il avait la garde, vous venez chercher Jacob tous les jeudis et que vous l'emmeniez pour le week end. »

"D'habitude, oui," dit Annie qui commençait à s'énerver. « Mais ce matin, j'avais un entretien d'embauche. Je suis partie à 6 heures. Une amie était chez moi pour me rapporter des films qu'elle m'avait empruntés lorsqu'elle à entendu le message du Dr Chase disant que mon fils était à l'hôpital et que je devais le rappeler. Je n'avais pas de réseau avant de rentrer chez moi et après je suis venue ici directement.

Foreman observa Annie avec attention. Elle avait l'air sincère. Etait-il possible que Nathan ait oublié le changement d'emploi du temps ? Il regarda à travers la grande vitre pour voir Nathan dormir dans la chambre de son fils. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Il fit signe à Annie de le suivre et les deux se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Jacob pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même.

Sam et Cuddy éclatèrent de rire. Wilson était assis sur le bord du banc, au restaurant, et ne riait définitivement pas. House appréciait l'attention qu'il suscitait en terminant son histoire.

"Donc, je ne sais toujours pas comment il est rentré," dit House, ayant quelques difficultés à parler à travers son rire. « Mais il a dû aller dormir et le lendemain, il s'est marié avec un peu de maquillage sur son cou pour couvrir la marque. »

Cuddy rit encore et regarda Wilson. Elle tenta de se calmer.

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Wilson," dit-elle. « Ce genre de chose aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. »  
Il y eut un profond silence alors que chacun d'entre eux se rappelait de l'histoire et ils éclatèrent tous de rire à nouveau.

"D'accord, peut-être pas en fait," rit Cuddy.

Wilson laissa finalement échapper un sourire. Dans le passé, Wilson était mortifié à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette histoire, mais le temps avait passé et il devait admettre qu'au final, c'était assez drôle. Cependant, l'histoire aurait pu être encore plus drôle s'il n'en avait pas été l'acteur principal. Il était content car la soirée se passait plutôt bien. Au début, c'était assez embarrassant, mais Cuddy, et même House, essayaient d'intégrer Sam à leurs conversations. Il était heureux que ses amis tiennent assez à lui pour essayer de faire fonctionner ce rendez-vous. Wilson sentait que Sam éprouvait encore de l'hostilité et même un peu de jalousie envers House et Cuddy, mais il espérait qu'elle passe au-dessus de ça. Ce serait tellement bien s'ils pouvaient tous être amis. Cela paraissait utopique et Wilson le savait, mais en voyant le couple qui lui faisait face, il se disait que rien n'était impossible.

A ce moment, un homme s'approcha de leur table. Pensant que c'était un serveur, House commanda une autre bouteille de vin. Comme il n'avait pas de réponse, il leva les yeux vers le serveur et perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit le Dr Harani, chirurgien en chef du Princeton Plainsboro, qui le regardait.

"Eh bien, Docteurs House, Wilson et Cuddy," dit-il en souriant. Il détestait House et trouvait que Cuddy lui réservait toujours un traitement de faveur, mais il appréciait Wilson. Il trouvait curieux de les voir ici tous ensemble, même s'il savait que les trois étaient amis depuis longtemps. Cependant, cela ressemblait étrangement à une sortie entre couples. « Bonne soirée? »

Cuddy reconnu la voix d'Harani avant de voir son visage. Elle tourna brusquement la tête juste à temps pour le voir lui sourire. Ça y est, pensa Cuddy. Harani pense déjà que je suis la servante de House, et maintenant, House va tout lui balancer à la figure. Parmi tous les gens qui auraient pu les démasquer en premier, pourquoi ce devait être Harani ? Il détestait House et ne cautionnait pas le comportement de Cuddy à son égard. En fait, il ne cautionnait pas le manque de bonnes manières de House. L'esprit de Cuddy s'agitait, cherchant une histoire plausible à inventer.

House sentit Cuddy se tendre à côté de lui. Il savait qu'elle serait horrifiée si Harani découvrait le pot aux roses. House était assez intelligent pour savoir que ce qu'elle ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec leur relation, mais plutôt avec ce que les gens penseraient d'une relation entre eux. Pour être honnête, House soupçonnait une bonne partie de l'hôpital de penser qu'ils couchaient ensemble, à cause de l'annonce qu'il avait pu faire au balcon, et parce que tous les employés de l'hôpital s'attendaient à ce qu'ils finissent par se sauter dessus. Pourtant, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour tenir sa promesse envers Cuddy. Et il savait ce qu'il devait faire : énerver Harani.

"Docteur Harani," dit-il en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Je savais que vous n'étiez pas aussi bien payé que les autres chefs de service, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point et que vous deviez faire le serveur pour joindre les deux bouts. »

Harani, qui avait été jusque-là trop occupé à analyser la scène, tourna son attention vers House. Ironiquement, avec sa chemise blanche, sa cravate et son veston noir, Harani était habillé comme les serveurs du restaurant. Il ne lui manquait que le tablier vert autour de la table et le menu. « Je suis ici avec ma femme, House. » grogna-t-il.

House sourit. "Sérieusement, Cuddy, vous ne pouvez pas l'augmenter un peu ? Il a besoin de faire débarrasser des tables à sa femme pour payer ses factures. Elle à l'air d'avoir vraiment l'esprit d'équipe. J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer. » dit House en faisant semblant de chercher Mme Harani dans la salle. « Désolé, mais vous allez devoir nous la montrer. Je ne vois personne ici qui prétende vous connaître. »

Cuddy savait ce que House faisait. Il était galant à sa manière. D'une certaine manière, c'était attachant, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un bain de sang entre ces deux-là. Après tout, ils se côtoyaient déjà une bonne partie de la semaine.

"Dr House," dit-elle en utilisant le ton le plus professionnel possible. « Le Dr Harani n'a pas besoin de subir vos remarques désagréables en dehors du travail. » Elle se tourna vers Harani. « Merci d'être passé Dave. Dites bonjour à Vicki de ma part. » Cuddy espérait voir Harani acquiescer et s'éloigner mais il dévisageait toujours House.

"Alors, Dr Cuddy," dit Harani, ne lâchant pas House du regard. « Pourquoi devez-vous subir les remarques désagréables de House en dehors du travail ? » Il se tourna vers elle, attendant une réponse. Elle n'en avait aucune.

Cette fois, Wilson qui vint à leur secours. « Ils ont bien voulu venir dîner pour rencontrer ma nouvelle petite amie, mon ex-femme à vrai dire. Nous avons recommencé à nous voir. Dr Harani, je vous présente Samantha Carr. Elle est radiologue à St Francis. Ce n'est pas là où vous étiez interne ? » dit Wilson de sa voix la plus enjouée. « J'ai invité le Dr Cuddy pour compenser l'effet-House. »

Harani était au moins poli et fit l'effort de saluer Sam en confirmant qu'il avait bien été interne à St Francis. Elle le salua à son tour. Harani pouvait comprendre que la présence de Cuddy était nécessaire pour calmer House. Cela faisait des années qu'elle faisait ça au travail. Harani se sentait mal pour elle de savoir qu'elle avait à le faire aussi en dehors du travail.

« Eh bien, merci de vous être arrêté, » dit Wilson.

"Oui, j'ai pensé que je devais venir dire bonjour," dit Harani, ne voulant pas avoir l'air idiot devant Sam. Il leur fit un signe de tête à tous, à part à House, et partit.

Wilson et Cuddy soupirèrent de soulagement. House insulta Harani. « Merci d'avoir protégé mon honneur, » dit Cuddy à Wilson et House. "Harani est vraiment le dernier que j'ai envie de mettre au courant à propos de… tout ça. » finit-elle, honteuse.

"Pourquoi vous embêter à garder ça secret ?" demanda Sam. « Il n'y a aucune politique empêchant de sortir avec ses collègues ou ses subalternes. Pourquoi vous en inquiéter ? »

Il y eut un silence. « Il y a eu trop de… Je devais… » bredouilla Cuddy.

"C'est plus simple de cette façon," suggéra doucement Wilson.

"Oui, on dirait bien," ricana Sam qui n'était clairement pas d'accord.

House regarda Cuddy. Il pouvait voir qu'elle en avait déjà assez pour la soirée. Il voulait dire quelque chose pour la déstresser mais il ne savait pas quels mots choisir. A ce moment là, le téléphone dans sa poche commença à chanter le « MMMBop » signifiant que son équipe avait des nouvelles à lui communiquer. Il sortit son téléphone et répondit.

"Ouais," dit-il. Il s'arrêta pour écouter. "D'accord." Il raccrocha et remit le téléphone dans sa poche. « C'était Foreman. La mère de Jacob a enfin débarqué. Ils sont maintenant en train de voir les antécédents médicaux du gamin. Ce qui ne sera pas forcément très utile maintenant qu'il commence à convulser. »

Ils avaient déjà un peu discuté de Jacob et de sa situation un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

"Est-ce qu'elle a dit pourquoi elle n'était pas venue ?" demanda Wilson alors que Cuddy s'apprêtait à poser la même question.

"Apparemment, elle n'était pas censée venir du tout. Elle avait un entretien et l'avait dit au père mais il s'est mélangé au niveau des dates. »

"Donc, elle ne l'a pas abandonné ou oublié ? » demanda Cuddy.

"Non, tu vois, j'avais raison. Il a des parents qui s'inquiètent pour lui. » dit House. « Je dois retourner à l'hôpital donc je dois ramener Cuddy maintenant. » Il la regarda. « A moins que tu ne préfères rentrer avec Wilson. Il a une veille bagnole mais ça ira si tu ne peux pas supporter mon engin une seconde fois. »

Wilson sourit. "Vous êtes venue ici sur la moto de House ?" demanda-t-il à Cuddy.

Cuddy semblait embarrassée de s'être fait attraper agissant comme au temps de la fac, mais elle acquiesça. Elle leva les yeux vers House. « J'aimerais beaucoup rentrer avec toi, mais il serait plus prudent que je rentre avec Wilson et Sam. »

Cuddy et Wilson virent tous les deux la déception et le rejet apparaître dans les yeux de House. Ils espéraient tous les deux que House savait que Cuddy n'était pas gênée d'être avec lui, seulement inquiète, mais le rejet de Cuddy semblait quand même avoir profondément touché l'orgueil de House. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et feignit l'indifférence.

"Comme tu veux," dit-il. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin de se cacher, mais respectait toujours le choix de Cuddy. Cependant, au fond de lui, il savait que si elle était sortie avec Wilson, elle n'aurait probablement pas tenu à garder sa relation secrète.

Wilson se leva et attrapa le bras de House. « Dis nous si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Il n'offrait pas seulement son aide au niveau médical et House le savait.

"Pas de soucis," répondit-il, sachant qu'il s'en sortirait par lui-même.

House se tourna pour partir mais dit une dernière chose : « Oh, Sam, c'était une bonne idée ce repas. Merci d'avoir proposé. » Il posa son regard sur Cuddy pendant un instant puis partit en boitant jusqu'à sa moto. Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, il pensa sans cesse au fait que Cuddy avait refusé qu'il la ramène chez elle. Il arriva sur son lieu de travail avant même d'avoir pu se rendre copte de la route qu'il avait prise.

* * *

* La fête de l'automne, Homecoming en version originale est un bal, comme le bal de printemps ou celui de fin d'année qu'il y a dans certains lycées américains peu après la rentrée. Cela se traduit littéralement par « retour au bercail ».

** "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai attention."  
« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour la moto. Je m'inquiète pour son cœur. »  
« Oui, moi aussi. »


	10. Chapter 10

C'est avec une certain émotion (oui oui, faisons dans le dramatique) que je vous poste cette deuxième et dernière partie du dernier chapitre de cette superbe fiction. Je mets enfin un point final à 4 mois de boulot, une soixantaine de pages words, et des soirées traduction. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie, merci pour vos reviews qui ont fait très plaisir à l'auteur et qui m'ont toujours encouragée à continuer. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira tout autant.  
A un moment, il vous faudra écouter une musique, mais ce sera indiqué au cours du chapitre ^^

A bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction =)

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

House tentait encore de se remettre du fait que Cuddy avait préféré rentrer avec Wilson plutôt qu'avec lui alors qu'il était dans l'ascenseur, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Jacob. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Nolan lui expliquer d'une voix calme toutes les raisons logiques ayant poussé Cuddy à faire ce choix, mais il la sentait encore se crisper lorsque Harani s'était approché de la table et il avait lu la peur sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait cru que leur secret allait être révélé. L'esprit de House lui soufflait que ce qui avait commencé comme un secret entre deux amants c'était transformé en une honte d'être vue avec lui. Mis à part son muscle en moins ou une quelconque addiction, le caractère de House était son plus gros problème. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Foreman, l'air de House était si sombre que même Foreman en fut alerté.

"Vous vous êtes fait virer du club ?" demanda Foreman alors que House sortait de l'ascenseur et se dirigeait vers la chambre du patient. Foreman devina que l'humeur de House devait avoir un rapport avec Cuddy. Il connaissait trop bien cet air. Il l'avait vu tous les jours dans le miroir lorsqu'il était devenu provisoirement chef du département et qu'il avait fait foirer sa relation avec 13. C'était l'air stupidement amoureux du « qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? ».

House s'arrêta un moment pour le dévisager puis continua.

"Chase et Taub sont avec Jacob et ses parents," repris Foreman.

House ne disait toujours rien.

Foreman sourit. "Ecoutez, ça n'est jamais simple d'être dans une relation. »

Cette phrase figea House sur place. Il se tourna lentement vers Foreman qui se tenait toujours à côté des ascenseurs. House le dévisagea et observa le sourire stupide qu'il affichait sur son visage stupide. Et il comprit. Foreman savait pour Cuddy et lui. Il se remémora les deux jours précédents pour tenter de comprendre ce qui les avait mis à découvert. Il avait pourtant été discret. Il avait fait ce que Cuddy lui avait demandé et avait agit comme d'ordinaire. « Et merde », pensa-t-il. La salle d'opération. House ferma les yeux et visualisa la scène. Il se souvenait du moment où Cuddy avait quitté la salle d'observation et qu'il avait regardé à travers la vitre, Foreman se tenait à l'écart, examinant la biopsie du rein. Il avait pu tout voir. Merde.

"Qui d'autre est au courant ?" demanda House, résigné. Il n'allait rien nier alors que Foreman avait apparemment des preuves, peut-être pas physiques mais au moins visuelles.

Le sourire de Foreman passa de la malice à de la joie sincère. House était surpris.

"Personne d'autre. Félicitations, House," dit Foreman avec sincérité. « Je pense qu'il était temps. Et c'est meilleur que la Vicodin, n'est-ce pas? »

House ne savait pas comment réagir à ce nouveau genre d'interaction. Il avait en quelque sorte ressenti de l'amitié envers Foreman lorsque lui et Chase l'avaient emmené boire un verre et faire du karaoké. A l'époque, House pensait qu'il pourrait éventuellement se rapprocher, mais, comme d'habitude, l'effort et la peur de l'échec l'avaient submergé et il n'avait pas insisté. Il se demandait quoi faire maintenant. Il était trop fatigué pour jouer alors il répondit honnêtement.

"Carrément mieux !" dit House en exagérant et en souriant. Les deux se tenaient face à face et se disaient que peut-être, juste peut-être, ils pourraient être amis. Un jour. House baissa la tête, regardant le sol à ses pieds. Il ne releva les yeux que pour demander une chose : "Est-ce que vous pouvez garder ça pour vous ? Pour le moment. Cuddy ne veux pas…" Il rebaissa aussitôt la tête et Foreman su instantanément ce qui dérangeait House.

« Bien sûr, » dit Foreman. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de le répéter. »

House le regarda. "Merci."

"Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous savez," dit Foreman, en plein dans le mille.

Parfois, ses capacités de déduction étaient aussi bonnes que celles de House. Le regard de House montrait qu'il pensait différemment et Foreman n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui. « Laissez-lui du temps. »

House acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Les deux hommes se sentaient mal à l'aise avec cette nouvelle complicité entre eux et se tournèrent simultanément vers la chambre de Jacob.

La mère de Jacob se plaça à côté de son lit. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et les larmes s'accumulaient au bord de ses paupières, menaçant de se remettre à couler d'un moment à l'autre. Elle tenait la main de Jacob et en caressait le dos. Elle réagit à peine quand House entra dans la chambre. Elle se tourna un moment, distraite par son entrée, mais ne le reconnaissant pas et ne sachant pas qu'il était médecin, elle redirigea son attention vers son fils.

Le père de Jacob était assis sur un canapé dans la chambre. Il avait l'air aussi dévasté que sa femme. Il n'avait pas quitté la chambre depuis qu'il était arrivé ce matin-là. Un plateau de nourriture à moitié mangée était visible sur la table près du canapé. De temps en temps, il jetait un œil vers son ex-femme mais revenait rapidement vers son fils.

House se tenait sur le pas de la porte, observant la scène. Taub vérifiait l'écoulement de la perfusion et Chase lisait le dossier de Jacob. Comme il espérait que celui-ci contienne les derniers résultats sanguins de Jacob, House se dirigea d'abord vers Chase. Chase et Taub se retournèrent au bruit reconnaissable de la canne. Chase tendit aussitôt le dossier à House.

"On attend toujours les résultats du test sanguin House," dit Chase. « Ils ont réussi à réparer le logiciel informatique. »

"C'est quoi le problème avec cet hôpital et son matériel vieux et inutile ? » S'exclama House. « Si Cuddy a besoin de plus d'argent pour tout financer, il lui suffit de demander. » Il parcourut les feuilles qu'il avait. D'avantage de kystes avaient été trouvés sur le foie de Jacob, mais celui sur lequel avait été pratiqué la biopsie était inoffensif. Les mesures qu'ils avaient prises avaient prouvé que Jacob souffrait d'Hémihyperplasie. Son côté gauche était plus grand de deux centimètres que son côté droit. Ses organes internes semblaient, en général, anormalement gros.

"Bien, bien, bien," dit House en terminant de lire le dossier. Les parents de Jacob sortirent finalement de leur torpeur et se rendirent compte que House n'était pas un simple visiteur. Ils regardèrent Taub, interrogateurs.

"Je vous présente le Dr House," annonça Taub. « Il est à la tête de notre département et c'est notre patron. »

Annie lâcha la main de Jacob et se dirigea vers House. C'était une jolie femme, avec des cheveux blonds foncés et des yeux bleu clairs. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le supplia par un regard de répondre à toutes ses questions. House se détourna. En général, il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir de réponses, mais cela empirait quand la famille du patient le regardait de cette manière.

Nathan se leva à son tour, rejoignant sa femme devant House. Il parla le premier. « Est-ce que vous avez des informations à propos de notre fils ? Il a eu une attaque il y a 20 minutes, mais cela arrive si souvent ces derniers temps. »

"Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ses attaques pour vous croire," répondit House. Il se tourna vers Taub qui se tenait à côté de la perfusion de Jacob. « Quand lui avait vous injecté la dernière dose de Depakote ? »

"Il y a une heure. Les attaques ne s'aggravent pas, mais elles sont de plus en plus nombreuse, » dit Taub.

House acquiesça. "Donnez lui une dose de Tegretol après la prochaine attaque et voyez si ça les arrête. »

Taub acquiesça et sortit pour aller chercher le médicament à la pharmacie. House regarda les parents à nouveau. « Je suis sûr que les gentils docteurs vous ont dit que nous attendons les résultats sanguins avant de continuer donc je crains que contrôler les attaques est la seule chose que nous puissions faire pour le moment. »

"On doit attendre alors ?" dit Annie.

"Ouais," répondit House.

Annie se détourna de lui. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est en train d'arriver," murmura-t-elle. « Pourquoi Jacob à mangé cette barre de céréales ? » dit-elle en ne s'adressant à personne, assimilant simplement les informations qui lui avaient été données. « Il est pourtant au courant. » Elle se tourna vers son mari pour lui cracher sa colère. « Il n'aurait jamais dû être emmené au poste de police ! » Nathan se tourna vers elle. Les regrets et la culpabilité le rongeaient, mais sa propre colère fit surface lorsqu'Annie l'accusa. "Ecoute, je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé." Dit-il. "Tu m'as dis que ton entretien était le 25, alors je l'ai noté au 25. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé ton seul si je n'avais pas cru que tu étais sur le point d'arriver. » Sa voix était de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

Annie se retourna vers lui. « Je t'ai dit que ça avait été avancé au 19. Je te l'ai dit ! » Elle s'avança et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. « Si tu n'avais pas fait des heures supplémentaires, Jacob ne se serait pas retrouvé tout seul ! »

"Si tu n'avais pas décidé de rester dans la grande maison, je n'aurais pas à faire des heures supplémentaires !"

"On s'était tous les deux mis d'accords pour garder la grande maison parce que c'est plus sain pour Jacob. Aucun enfant ne devrait être élevé dans un appartement d'une seule pièce ! »

House était dans un coin et regardait la dispute gagner en intensité. Il ne fit aucun effort pour les arrêter ou les séparer. Il était fasciné par la progression de leur dispute. Il fallut encore quelques accusations entre les deux pour que Foreman ne s'en mêle. Il posa une main rassurante sur les épaules d'Annie et de Nathan en les emmenant vers le canapé. Il les fit s'asseoir.

"Ecoutez, vous êtes tous les deux inquiets pour votre fils, » leur dit-il doucement. « Je sais que vous vous entendez bien d'habitude. J'ai vu à quel point vous vous souciez de votre fils. »

Annie lança un regard noir à son ex-mari qui était trop occupé à observer ses mains_._

"Vous devez vous ressaisir," continua Foreman.

"Ouais," dit House. "Honnêtement, les kystes du gamin étaient sur le point d'éclater de toute façon. Le choc anaphylactique a simplement accéléré le processus. Il a eu de la chance que les flics aient leur poste juste à côté de notre cher hôpital. »

Ses paroles n'aidèrent pas à apaiser la tension. Il haussa les épaules.

"Ok, je vais aller faire un tour sur ce bon vieux fauteuil de la réflexion", dit-il. Il commença à sortir de la pièce lorsque Jacob haleta. Il s'arrêta et regarda le petit garçon. Les parents étaient toujours pris par leur dispute et ne l'avaient pas remarqué. House l'observa. Sa respiration était revenue, mais deux secondes plus tard, il haleta encore. Chase le remarqua cette fois. House se dirigea vers le lit de Jacob. « Apportez-moi un tube de 6 mm, » cria-t-il alors qu'il éloignait le lit de Jacob du mur. Au même moment, le corps de Jacob de souleva, ses poumons cherchant de l'air. L'alarme reliée à son niveau d'oxygène se mit en route, emplissant la pièce de bruit et de panique. Chase attrapa le matériel d'intubation et l'apporta à House, qui se tenait maintenant à la tête du lit de Jacob. Il tourna délicatement le menton de Jacob vers lui, lui ouvrit la bouche et glissa doucement le laryngoscope à l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une vue précise de ses cordes vocales. Chase avait préparé le tube pour House et il le lui prit, puis l'inséra dans la gorge du garçon, jusqu'à ses cordes vocales. Il sortit le laryngoscope. Chase était à côté avec un sac et prit le relai, vissant le sac au tube qui était dans la bouche de Jacob, et le pressant régulièrement.

Les infirmières envahirent rapidement la pièce, apportant un respirateur pour Chase ne doive pas faire respirer Jacob toute la nuit. Les parents étaient choqués. A peine 30 secondes s'étaient écoulées. Ils se tournèrent vers House, qui fit le tour du lit pour aller récupérer sa canne accrochée sur le bord_._

"Eh bien," dit-il tranquillement, "On ne devrait plus avoir besoin de ces tests sanguins à présent. Je pense que le niveau d'alpha-fétoprotéine est élevé." Il regarda Foreman.

"Un syndrome paranéoplasique ?" demanda Foreman.

House acquiesça. Il regarda les parents. "Votre fils était en détresse respiratoire. Combinée avec les attaques, on peut en déduire que c'est un problème neurologique. Le syndrome paranéoplasique arrive quand des cellules cancéreuses quelque part dans le corps déclenchent des mauvaises réactions dans le système immunitaire. Le cerveau, lorsqu'il essaie de se débarrasser de l'invasion, s'active de manière erronée, ou dans ce cas, désactive d'autres systèmes. »

Les visages d'Annie et Nathan devinrent livides. « Donc Jacob… » Commença Annie avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne.

"A probablement un cancer," dit House de but en blanc, sans prendre de pincettes ou exagérer les faits. A ce moment, il s'agissait simplement d'une pièce supplémentaire au puzzle, rien de plus.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. « Vous m'apporterez les résultats du test sanguin ainsi que les radios dans mon bureau. Mon fauteuil m'attend. » Il se tourna et sortit, laissant les parents debout au milieu de la pièce, et Foreman marchant vers eux pour les rassurer et leur dire que les choses n'étaient pas aussi horribles que House le laissait paraître.

House avait étalé toutes les radios sur le tableau lumineux qui recouvrait le mur de son bureau. Les résultats sanguins étaient arrivés et avaient montré un niveau légèrement élevé d'AFP, ce qui pouvait indiquer le début d'un cancer. Ils avaient du temps pour le chercher. Tous les kystes dans l'abdomen de l'enfant compliquaient cependant la tâche. Etait-ce un kyste ou un début de tumeur ? House avait observé les clichés une bonne centaine de fois. Il n'arrivait à rien de concluant. Autant d'indices menaient à une tonne de possibilités différentes. Essayer de trouver quelle serait la prochaine chose à aller de travers frustrait House au plus haut point. Il était très énervé contre lui-même. A chaque fois que son cerveau trouvait un chemin logique à suivre, les doutes soulevés un peu plus tôt par le dîner avec Cuddy se mettaient en travers de ce chemin, le rendant plus difficile à suivre. Il avait passé sa vie à douter de lui-même, à se dire qu'il ne valait rien et cela avait toujours affecté sa vie personnelle. Il en avait l'habitude. Mais maintenant, sa vie professionnelle aussi semblée en être affectée. Il avait toujours été insolent dès que des problèmes médicaux étaient en jeu, mais ces derniers temps, de plus en plus de doutes occupaient son esprit. Si une relation avec Cuddy, ou avec qui que ce soit, venait à gâcher ça, peut-être que ça ne valait pas le coup.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil beige et posa ses pieds à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Des images de Cuddy lui vinrent en mémoire. Au début, il essaya de les repousser afin de rester concentré sur le cas, sur le petit garçon dont le corps était en train de lâcher. Pourtant, les images de Cuddy était puissantes et beaucoup plus agréables. Il décida de se laisser aller un petit moment avec les souvenirs de ces derniers jours.

"Alors, est-ce que tu est en train de chercher comment sauver le garçon, ou comment t'échapper d'ici pour aller chez Cuddy ?" Dit la voix de Wilson près de son bureau.

House ouvrit ses yeux et aperçut son ami se tenir en face de lui. En regardant sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi pendant presque deux heure. « Je suis en train de me demander quand est-ce que tu vas finir par déplacer toutes tes affaires dans la chambre supplémentaire parce que c'est plus pratique pour ta nouvelle colocataire. Je ne vous donne pas plus d'un mois de cohabitation pacifique. » Répondit-il.

Il ne vit pas Wilson lever les yeux au ciel. « Ecoute, je m'en fiche. Sérieusement. Donc j'ai bougé mes affaires parce que c'était important pour Sam." Il fit une pause. « Tu vois, dans une relation, on fait des compromis pour le partenaire, surtout quand ça ne nous dérange vraiment pas. »

"Oh, et bien, j'espère que tu ne te fiches pas de ton foie, parce que qu'il ne t'en reste pas assez pour faire des compromis." House ouvrit les yeux pour voir la réaction de Wilson. Les réactions qu'il avait rendaient toujours la conversation plus intéressante.

"La ferme."

"C'est sympa de discuter avec toi Wilson," dit House, se levant pour se diriger vers son bureau où le dossier était ouvert. » Il s'assit. « Mais je pari 100 dollars que Sam ne range toujours pas le lait dans le bas du réfrigérateur et qu'elle n'utilise pas de sous-verres à chaque fois. »

Le regard que lui lança Wilson lui montra qu'il ne prendrait pas ce pari. "Non, pas tout le temps, mais ce n'est pas important. » Se dégonfla-t-il.

"Ça l'est pour toi," fit remarquer House.

Le silence emplit la pièce. House parcourut les différentes feuilles du dossier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda finalement House.

Wilson s'installa sur une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau de House. « Foreman m'a bipé pour une consultation. Il a dit que le petit pourrait avoir un cancer. » House acquiesça. « Est-ce que tu as trouvé où ? »

House secoua la tête. "Non."

"Ok. Laisse-moi regarder les radios et faisons la biopsie d'un ou deux kystes. Peut-être qu'on aura de la chance et que l'on trouvera la tumeur dès le premier coup. »

House acquiesça et recula sa chaise. « Est-ce que Cuddy est rentrée à 7 heures ? » demanda-t-il avant que Wilson ne parte. « Elle devait être rentrée pour 7 heures. »

Wilson observa House. "Oui, elle est arrivée à l'heure. Rachel ne dormait pas encore donc elle a pu lui donner son bain et passer un peu de temps avec elle. »

House acquiesça rapidement et Wilson se prépara à partir.

"Elle voulait que ce soit toi qui la raccompagne," dit doucement Wilson.

House fuit son regard : "Apparemment pas au point de faire savoir à Harani que l'on est ensemble."

"Elle n'est pas très ouverte en ce qui concerne sa vie personnelle. Elle aime garder ce genre de choses pour elle. Tu le sais," dit Wilson.

"Alors elle s'est trompé de petit ami."

Wilson mit les mains sur ses hanches. « Je ne crois pas. Ça va marcher. Vous trouverez un moyen. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi elle veut garder ça secret mais je ne pense pas que cela soit à cause de toi, ou a cause de ce que tu es."

House ne répondit pas donc Wilson commença à sortir de la pièce. Il se retourna sur le seuil de la porte. « Et puis, sérieusement, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas encore crié la nouvelle à tout le monde. Si tu veux que les gens le sachent, dis-leur. » dit Wilson. « Ce n'est pas dans ta nature d'être subtil. »

House se tourna vers Wilson et ne le lâcha pas du regard alors qu'il répondit : « Parce que c'est important pour elle de garder cela secret. »

Wilson fit une pause et acquiesça finalement. Il se retourna pour partir sous le regard de House.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, Chase arriva dans le bureau pour dire à House que Jacob n'avait plus aucune sensation au niveau de son appendice. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, un cancer était présent quelque part. Et désormais, il n'y avait aucun doute, le temps leur était compté. Chase et Taub préparèrent Jacob pour la biopsie.

House avait faim. Son dîner datait de plusieurs heures déjà. Malheureusement, on était au milieu de la nuit, et les options pour manger à l'hôpital étaient réduites. Les distributeurs ou le réfrigérateur dans la salle de repos. Il se dirigea vers cette dernière.

Il examina le contenu du réfrigérateur et regretta le fait qu'il n'ait plus accès à la nourriture de Wilson. En plus de son rejet, le manque des talents culinaires de son meilleur ami était la chose la plus dure à vivre depuis qu'il avait quitté son appartement. Foreman le trouva dans la salle de repos des médecins, où lui aussi était venu chercher quelque chose à manger.

"Quoi de bon ?" Demanda Foreman en voyant House fermer la porte du réfrigérateur.

"Rien du tout," répondit tristement House. Il se tourna vers Foreman et le regarda, un sourire diabolique au coin des lèvres. « Venez avec moi, ce soir, nous devons manger comme des rois ! »

Foreman suivit House avec obéissance en dehors de la salle et jusqu'à l'ascenseur, en direction de la cafétéria.

La porte d'entrée était verrouillée. House la secoua a plusieurs reprise. « Pourquoi la cafétéria serait-elle fermée à 23 heures ? » se plaignit-il.

"Les visites ne sont autorisées que jusqu'à à 21 heures," rappela Foreman à House, ce qui impliquait que l'hôpital était en général vide après cette heure.

"Et l'équipe de nuit? Ces pauvres gens qui travaillent aux urgences ?" Continua House. « Je comprends pourquoi Cameron était si mince. »

"Ecoutez, je peux aller chercher des sandwiches de l'autre côté de la rue ! » Proposa Foreman. Il avait vraiment faim.

House se tourna vers Foreman et lui lança un sourire signifiant qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. « Jamais ! Des hommes de médecine méritent mieux qu'un cheeseburger à 99 centimes! » Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un trousseau avec deux clefs. Il les brandit vers Foreman. « Et voilà ! »

Il suffit d'une seconde à Foreman pour comprendre d'où venaient ces clefs. « House… »

"Vous voyez, coucher avec la patronne a encore plus d'avantages que je ne l'aurais cru !" dit-il en glissant une des clefs dans la serrure. Ils entendirent le loquet se déverrouiller. House ouvrit la porte et la garda galamment ouverte pour que Foreman puisse passer. Il lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, House, » dit Foreman en restant où il était.

"Bien, allez chercher votre cheeseburger pourri, mais j'ai aussi une clef de la réserve, où, aux dernières nouvelles, un stock de côtes de bœufs viennent d'être livrées pour le repas des donneurs de lundi prochain. » House leva les sourcils et attendit la réponse de Foreman. « Vous vous souvenez que j'ai participé à la majorité des cours servant à obtenir le diplôme de la _Cordon Blue Cooking School _? »

"A quel cours n'avez vous pas participé ? »

"Je n'ai été à tous les cours sur les flambés dans la section "Cuisiner avec du vin". Je m'amusais trop avec la partie flambée. Et avec le vin aussi. » Un haussement d'épaule indiqua qu'il n'allait pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Il fit signe à Foreman de le rejoindre et celui-ci soupira bruyamment avec d'entrer à l'intérieur de la cafétéria. "Sage decision, jeune homme," dit House.

En quelques minutes, House avait ouvert les placards et rassemblé poêles et casseroles. Foreman l'observa émincer les oignons, les champignons et l'ail avec rapidité et précision. Le beurre était en train de fondre dans la poêle et des quartiers de pommes de terre en train de bouillir en attendant d'être cuisinés. Rapidement, la cafétéria fut parfumée de la délicieuse odeur de viande grillée et d'oignons caramélisés. Les pommes de terre furent déposées dans le poêlon chaud, parmi le beurre fondu et des épices dont House ne voulait pas divulguer le nom. L'odeur était incroyable. Il ne fallut que 30 minutes à House pour qu'il remplisse finalement les assiettes d'un faux filet et de pommes de terre à la lyonnaise parfaitement préparés. Il tendit des couverts à Foreman alors qu'il déposait la deuxième assiette sur le comptoir. Foreman avait apporté deux tabourets et House s'installa à côté de lui. Les deux hommes tranchèrent leur steak, en ayant à peine besoin d'appuyer pour découper la viande tendre et juteuse. Foreman se dit qu'il n'avait jamais mangé de meilleur steak de toute sa vie. Il remplit sa fourchette de pommes de terre et déclara qu'il savait maintenant que House pouvait vraiment tout faire.

Foreman continua de manger alors que House souriait. « Eh oui mon enfant, votre vie aurait été beaucoup plus simple si vous aviez appris cela plus tôt. » Il regarda Foreman mordre dans son steak. « Pour être honnête, je sais pas toute faire. Je ne suis pas très bon avec cette histoire de menstruations."

"Non, ça, ça relève plutôt de mon domaine," dit une voix derrière lui. Foreman lâcha sa fourchette dans un élan de panique lorsqu'il reconnut la voix. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise comme un petit garçon prit en faute. House, de son côté, se tourna lentement et sourit à la vue de sa compagne, debout à l'entrée de la cuisine.

"Salut Cuddles," dit House. Cuddy lui lança un regard noir, lui intimant de ne pas user de surnoms affectifs. House secoua la tête. "Pas besoin de se cacher," dit-il. "Foreman nous a démasqués."

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Cuddy de se tourner brusquement vers Foreman qui lui sourit gentiment. Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel. « D'accord. Je me fiche de savoir comment. S'il vous plait, ne…" elle commençait à lui demander de ne rien dire, mais s'arrêta.

Foreman crut qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui demander une telle faveur, alors il dit : "Je ne dirais rien à personne. Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire. »

Cuddy regarda House qui acquiesça. Elle se tourna vers Foreman. « Merci," dit-elle doucement. Elle aperçut finalement les assiettes en face d'eux. La colère fit son retour. "House ! Est-ce que ce sont les steaks réservés pour le déjeuner avec les donneurs ?" Elle criait presque. Le sourire innocent de House répondit à sa question. « Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

« Nous sommes à la recherche de parasites, les souches d'E-coli peuvent être partout. »

Cuddy n'était pas dupe. Soudain, elle réalisa une deuxième chose. "Comment êtes-vous entrés ? La cafétéria est verrouillée à cette heure-ci !"

House répondit en sortant le trousseau de clefs de sa poche. Il le fit se balancer au bout de son doigt.

"Est-ce que ce sont mes clefs ?" demanda Cuddy, ne cherchant même pas à cacher l'exaspération dans sa voix.

"Pas exactement. Mais, pour ton information, ne va pas chez le serrurier à côté de chez toi. Le vendeur ne prête absolument pas attention au « copie interdite » inscrit sur la clef, » dit House en remettant le trousseau dans sa poche.

Cuddy était figée sur place. Au début, elle était choquée que House puisse violer leur intimité de cette manière, en volant ses clefs pour en faire une copie. Puis, elle réalisa que House aurait été capable de faire ça bien avant qu'ils aient une relation et un souvenir lointain lui rappela qu'il avait déjà fait ça par le passé. Elle essayait de trouver de quelle manière agir lorsque le biper de Foreman sonna. Il le regarda, heureux de la distraction.

"C'est Chase. Il dit que le deuxième "kyste" sur lequel Wilson à fait une biopsie était une petite tumeur," expliqua Foreman.

"Où ça ?" demanda House.

"Sur le foie de Jacob," répondit Foreman, mécontent.

"Hépatoblastome," dit House. D'un seul coup, il n'avait plus faim. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez Jacob ? "Des idées ?" demanda-t-il à Foreman.

Foreman haussa les épaules. "Aucune," répondit-il, l'air vaincu. "Cependant, une Hémihyperplasie arrive rarement toute seule. Il y a une tonne de troubles et de syndromes qui pourrait y être reliés.

House acquiesça. "Commencez avec ça. Faites des tests jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Jusque là, on va simplement attendre que quelque chose se passe. »

Foreman acquiesça et regarda Cuddy. Elle n'avait plus l'air en colère, et si la colère revenait, elle serait de toute façon dirigée vers House. C'était le bon moment pour s'enfuir. Il se leva, prêt à partir mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il se retourna et attrapa rapidement son assiette au contenu à moitié mangé, ainsi que ses couverts. Il se dépêcha de sortir, laissant la porte basculer derrière lui. Cuddy observa la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de se balancer avant de se retourner et s'asseoir sur un tabouret.

House la dévisagea. Il attendait les conséquences de son dernier abus en tant qu'employé, ou en tant que petit ami, il ne savait pas exactement. De plus, il n'avait aucune idée des conséquences de son action. Cuddy le dévisagea à son tour. Il savait qu'elle analysait l'importance de sa bêtise en considérant différents facteurs : les dégâts de la propriété, l'impact si cela se savait, la violation de leur relation et autres répercussions. Il baissa la tête et attendit.

Cuddy l'observa. Il était vraiment sexy quand il se rebellait. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les mauvais garçons. Finalement, elle sourit. Par chance, elle pensait avoir trouvé sur une espèce rare : l'ex-bad boy reconverti. Enfin, plus ou moins reconverti. « Je devrait être furieuse contre toi, » dit-elle en rigolant.

"Mais tu ne l'es pas ? » Demanda House.

"Si et non." Elle regarda le bazar laissé par House. Elle pouvait voir qu'il n'avait rien gâché et qu'il avait été relativement ordonné dans sa cuisine. « Tu n'as utilisé que deux steaks ? »

House acquiesça. "Mais c'était les plus gros, et les meilleurs !"

"Personne ne le remarquera. Nettoie tout, donne moi le double de la clef et on oubliera tout."

House siffla doucement. "Waouh, coucher avec la patronne à vraiment pas mal d'avantages."

Cuddy essaya de paraître indignée mais elle était trop fatiguée. A la place, elle haussa simplement les épaules. "N'en abuse pas," dit-elle finalement. House acquiesça.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda House.

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir." Dit-elle simplement. House avait remarqué qu'elle portait encore le même haut rose pâle et le pantalon noir qu'elle portrait pour leur rendez-vous. Il en déduit qu'elle n'avait pas été au lit du tout.

"Où est Rachel?"

Cuddy sourit. Elle évita de mentionner le fait que, pour une fois, House avait appelé sa fille par son prénom. « J'ai appelé ma baby-sitter d'urgence. C'est une étudiante qui habite dans ma rue. Elle vient dormir dans la chambre d'amis quand je dois partir au milieu de la nuit." Elle vit que House s'apprêtait à parler. « Et oui, j'ai attendu qu'elle arrive avant de laisser Rachel. Pas d'enfant vagabondant dans les rues pour moi, merci. » House sourit de voir qu'elle avait anticipé la remarque qu'il était prêt à faire pour la taquiner.

« Tu t'inquiétais pour Jacob ? » dit House. « Tu viens d'entendre les dernières nouvelles par toi-même. »

Cuddy secoua la tête. "Non," dit-elle. "Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Pour nous."

"On va bien," dit House en se levant. « On ne pourrait pas aller mieux. A moins que tu n'aies encore plus envie de moi, dans ce cas, je garderais cela secret aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. »

Cuddy attrapa sa main pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Elle tira dessus pour le faire s'asseoir. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi House avait eu l'air d'un petit chiot blessé quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avec lui. Elle était rentrée avec Wilson et s'était occupée de Rachel, ne pouvant oublier le regard qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de House lorsqu'il était parti du restaurant. Même lorsqu'elle décida de s'occuper de quelques papiers qu'elle avait rapportés du bureau, le sentiment d'avoir été injuste ne la quittait pas, et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver pourquoi. Finalement, elle avait appelé la voisine pour qu'elle garde Rachel et était partie en direction de l'hôpital. Le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas être associée avec lui au niveau affectif était à l'opposée de la réalité et elle devait lui faire savoir. « Je sais que tu penses que je suis gênée d'être vue avec toi. »

"Wilson t'as appelée."

"Non, il ne l'a pas fait. Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi. C'est ce que je veux depuis très longtemps. C'est juste que… »

"Tu penses que je vis t'embarrasser en public, » dit-il doucement.

"Pas exactement. En fait, je m'y attends presque," hésita-t-elle, cherchant la meilleure façon d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. "Je suis venue chez toi cette nuit-là pour te dire ce que je ressentais à ce moment, ce que je ressentais depuis très longtemps en fait. Je ne pensais pas aux conséquences que cela aurait. » Elle vit le visage de House se décomposer à nouveau. Il doutait de lui au point de penser qu'une femme comme Cuddy ne voudrait jamais être avec un homme comme lui. Elle posa une main apaisante sur son bras, toujours accrochée à sa main de l'autre. « J'espérais que tu répondes exactement comme tu l'as fait. On était enfin tous les deux, sans l'hôpital, sans les amis ou ton équipe. Je ne voulais pas perdre cette impression. » Elle vit la compréhension adoucir le regard de House alors qu'elle continuait. « Je voulais que nous restions dans notre petit monde et j'ai pensé que si on le disait aux autres, cela allait briser toute la magie. » House ne dit rien. Il regarda simplement leurs mains liées, puis releva les yeux vers son visage. Elle avait une dernière chose à dire. « Je te connais mieux que personne, je pense. Je sais que dans certains domaines, je suis plus forte que toi, » dit-elle.

« Comme les menstruations, » dit House, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

"Tais-toi," dit-elle. "Et il y a certains domaines où tu es plus fort."

"Comme…"

"Tais-toi. On ne sera pas toujours égaux. Les deux moitiés de cette relation ne seront peut-être jamais en harmonie, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ça ne va pas marcher. Et toi, tu dois arrêter de croire que tu vas échouer. Que nous allons échouer. On doit continuer à croire que l'on va réussir."

House avait entendu chaque mot. Il avait analysé et assimilé chaque pensée et sa signification et avait senti la sincérité de chaque phrase. Cuddy avait raison. Il devait arrêter de s'attendre à ce que cela échoue parce que…

Les pensées de House se figèrent soudainement. Il regarda Cuddy alors que les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Il savait ce qui n'allait pas chez Jacob.

Cuddy connaissait bien cet air sur le visage de House. Il avait eu une révélation. Elle avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait aidé à trouver le dernier indice dont House avait besoin pour résoudre le mystère. Elle espérait simplement qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire avant que son cerveau ne résolve le cas. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il la regardait sans la voir. Elle ne voulait pas entrer en compétition avec ses capacités. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Cela faisait partie de House et elle aimait cette partie autant que les autres.

Elle tapota son bras. "Vas-y. Je sais que tu as trouvé." Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lâche sa main et sorte de la pièce sans rien dire, comme d'habitude. En revanche, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se lève et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Il se pencha et recouvrit sa bouche avec la sienne. Ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes alors qu'il glissait sa langue dans sa bouche. Il resserra son étreinte et continua de l'embrasser, la soulevant à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Il continua son baiser pendant quelques secondes encore avant de relâcher son étreinte, et déposer de léger baisers tout autour de sa bouche en la reposant par terre. Il s'écarta d'elle, la stabilisant en plaçant ses mains sur sa taille pour qu'elle retrouve l'équilibre.

Enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, il chuchota : "Je garderais cela secret aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites."

Elle amena ses mains vers son visage et recula sa tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « Je vais t'attendre à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini, » dit-elle doucement. « Comme ça, tu pourras me ramener en moto. »

House sourit à nouveau et l'embrassa encore, moins fiévreusement cette fois, mais avec plus d'amour.

Enfin, il sortit rapidement de la pièce sans rien ajouter d'autre, la laissant debout au milieu de la cuisine vide de la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

House trouva Wilson et son équipe au département des diagnostiques, dans la salle adjacente à son bureau. Foreman les avait trouvés rassemblés ici donc ils le regardaient manger son repas. Il avait refusé de partager. House entra dans la pièce avec un sourire triomphant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, détachant leurs regards de Foreman. Celui-ci lui sourit.

"Merci pour le dîner, c'était délicieux," dit Foreman à House. « Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas assez pour que j'en passe aux autres donc personne ne saura à quel point vous cuisinez bien. » Il essuya doucement son assiette avec son doigt, léchant les derniers restes de sauce.

"Quelle punition vous a donné Cuddy cette fois ?" demanda Taub. « Foreman a dit qu'elle vous avait surpris dans la cuisine. »

House acquiesça. « En effet, mais j'ai résolu le cas avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer sa sentence. Je lui ai promis que je la laisserai punir plus tard le très vilain garçon que je suis."

Foreman et Wilson sourirent. Chase les aperçut avant qu'ils ne puissent redevenir impassibles. Il regarda Wilson, puis Foreman. Qu'est-ce qu'ils savaient ? Il se repassa la conversation qui avait eu lieu 5 secondes plus tôt, mais la voix de House interrompit ses pensées.

"Allo ?" cria-t-il? "Je viens de vous dire que j'avais résolu le cas ! » Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. « Venez, allons faire ça avec les parents. Ils méritent de savoir, vous ne croyez pas ? » Il se tourna et sortit de la pièce, et, comme canetons suivant leur mère, les quatre hommes s'alignèrent et suivirent House jusqu'à la chambre de Jacob.

Les parents de Jacob se tenaient à des côtés opposés de la chambre. Annie était au chevet de Jacob tandis que Nathan était sur le canapé. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas encore réglé leurs différends. House les regarda tous les deux, attendant d'avoir leur attention.

"J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle," annonça-t-il. Il regarda son équipe pour observer leurs réactions et vit que Wilson n'était pas là. Il jeta un œil dans le couloir. Wilson était sur le point d'arriver dans la chambre. House attendit qu'il rentre dans la chambre et se place à côté de Foreman. Il acquiesça, content d'avoir enfin son public au complet.

"Comme je le disais… j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle !" Il se tourna et regarda la mère, puis le père. « En temps normal, je vous aurais laissé choisir celle que vous voulez entendre en premier, mais là j'ai déjà tout bien organisé pour maximiser l'impact dramatique de tout ça. D'accord ? Très bien. » Il prit une seconde pour s'éclaircir la gorge et commença.

"La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que votre fils à en effet un cancer," dit-il. Il surprit tout le monde par l'air compatissant qu'il avait prit. « Il a un hépatoblastome, qui est un cancer du foie. La biopsie à montré que l'un des kystes étant en fait un début de tumeur. Mais comme le Dr Wilson va vous l'expliquer, cette mauvaise nouvelle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. » Il se tourna vers Wilson. « Dr Wilson ? »

Wilson regardait House lorsqu'il reçu ses instructions. Il se tourna d'abord vers la mère. « Le Dr House a raison, » dit-il. « La tumeur est très petite et on ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour la retirer en opérant. » Il se tourna vers le père. « Une fois que ce sera fait, on devra faire une série de petites chimiothérapies pour être sûrs que l'on a éliminé toutes les cellules cancéreuses. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers la mère, la regardant dans les yeux. « Le pronostic vital de votre fils est très bon. Les chances sont pratiquement à 100% en votre faveur." Wilson observa la réaction d'Annie lorsqu'elle apprit que son fils allait survivre. Le soulagement sembla la clouer sur place avant qu'elle ne prenne une grande bouffée d'air et qu'elle ne commence à pleurer de joie. Wilson regarda Nathan, dont le soulagement pouvait aussi se lire sur le visage. Il regarda son fils, puis son ex-femme. Ils partagèrent un moment d'espoir commun, mais ne firent aucun geste pour aller l'un vers l'autre.

"Est-ce que le cancer sera encore là ?" demanda Nathan. « Est-ce que c'est seulement un cancer ? »

"Oh non," dit House, retournant sur le devant de la scène. « C'est la bonne nouvelle. En quelque sorte. L'hépatoblastome, qui est l'un des principaux cancers à affecter les jeunes enfants, apparaît dans la plupart des cas avec le syndrome de Beckwith-Wiedemann. » House se tourna vers son équipe et vis la compréhension éclairer leurs visages. Il adorait toujours le moment où son génie était indéniablement prouvé. Il reposa ses yeux sur les parents, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre. « Le syndrome de Beckwith-Wiedemann est un trouble de la croissance présent dès la naissance. C'est rare et difficile à diagnostiquer car toutes les caractéristiques ne sont pas visibles. Cependant, en ce qui concerne Jacob, quatre des cinq caractéristiques sont présentes : nevus flammeus, aussi appelée tâche de vin, ici sur son front l'Hémihyperplasie, les organes internes qui trop gros et je suppose une hypoglycémie ? » Il regarda la mère. « Est-ce que le pédiatre vous faisait donner de l'eau sucrée à Jacob à l'hôpital, juste après sa naissance ? » Annie acquiesça. « Ouais, mais c'est vrai que beaucoup de nouveau-nés font de l'hypoglycémie après la naissance et tous ne sont pas atteints du syndrome de Beckwith-Wiedemann. Tout le monde a prit les autres symptômes pour des problèmes génétiques ou des cadeaux des petits anges. »

"Est-ce que d'autres choses vont lui arriver dans le futur ? A cause de ce syndrome ? » Demanda Annie.

L'attention de House avait été attirée dans le hall. Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, mais personne n'en était sorti. Sa curiosité était piquée à vif, mais il n'avait pas encore terminé. Il retourna son attention sur la tâche en cours. « Oh, j'aurais dû dire : 'J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, une bonne nouvelle et une bonne nouvelle.' Comme ce syndrome apporte un trouble de la croissance, les enfants qui en sont atteints sont les plus sujets à des cancers ainsi que des kystes bénins. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que les tumeurs se développent habituellement avant l'âge de quatre ans. Après cela, le risque diminue de moitié jusqu'à l'âge de 8 ans. Après cela, les risques de développer un cancer sont encore plus minimes, même s'il en a déjà eu, cela tourne en dessous de 1%. Vous devrez faire une échographie abdominale et des tests sanguins pour mesurer son taux d'AFP tous les trois mois jusqu'à ses 8 ans. Après cela, vous devez surveiller les symptômes, mais il est très peu probable que le cancer ne redevienne un problème. » House s'arrêta et jeta une nouvelle fois un œil vers l'ascenseur. Les portes étaient toujours ouvertes. Il n'y voyait personne, mais au moment où il détournait son regard, il aperçut le bout pointu d'une chaussure à talon noire. Il sourit. Il fallait qu'il aille dans cet ascenseur. Il ne profita même pas du fait qu'il avait encore une fois raison. Il termina rapidement son diagnostique. « En ce qui concerne l'Hémihyperplasie, la différence de croissance va être plus évidente pendant sa crise de croissance, avec un côté qui grandira plus rapidement que l'autre. Lorsqu'il murira, les deux côtés ressortiront peut être encore plus. Ses deux jambes ne seront probablement jamais de la même taille, mais il à l'air de bien se débrouiller de ce côté donc ça ne devrait pas être un problème. »

House jeta un œil dans la pièce pour voir si quelqu'un avait une question à poser. Tout le monde semblait avoir comprit donc il était temps pour lui de partir. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais s'arrêta au niveau de Wilson et le regarda dans les yeux avant de dire. « On s'attendait à ce que quelque chose de pire arrive à Jacob alors que son état se dégradait, sans décider d'attendre pour voir. Tout le monde a négligé les petits détails, en essayant de trouver quelque chose de plus gros, mais les petites choses étaient tout aussi importantes. » House se tourna vers Annie. « Ses deux moitiés ne sont pas égales. Peut-être qu'elles le seront un jour, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, elles pourront quand même bien fonctionner. » Il se détourna finalement et sortit de la chambre en direction de l'ascenseur.

La pièce devint silencieuse alors que tout le monde analysait le verdict final. Foreman s'avança vers le lit et attrapa le dossier pour noter ce que House venait de dire. Taub remarqua que la perfusion était presque vide et décida de la changer. Wilson se dirigea vers la mère pour lui parler de ce qui allait se passer tandis que Chase prit l'initiative d'aller au bureau des infirmières pour réserver la salle d'opération pour Jacob. Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre, il regarda House s'approcher des ascenseurs. Il se rendit compte que les portes étaient ouvertes bien avant que House ne les atteigne. Il observa curieusement House s'arrêter devant les portes ouvertes avant de rentrer prudemment dans l'ascenseur. Alors que les portes commençaient à se refermer, il aperçu un long bras féminin avec un bracelet en argent jaillir de l'ascenseur pour attraper par le T-shirt un House qui ricanait et le ramener à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Les portes se fermèrent derrière lui.

Chase se figea pendant deux secondes avant que son cerveau n'assimile ce qu'il venait de voir et ce que cela signifiait. Il avait déjà vu ce bracelet auparavant, au poignet de sa patronne.

"C'est pas vrai !" s'écria-t-il, son intervention attirant l'attention des médecins présents dans la pièce derrière lui. « C'est pas vrai ! » répéta-t-il. Il regarda Foreman. "Alors c'est ÇA qu'il se passe!"

Foreman avait reposé le dossier et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque House avait été happé à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Il avait vu la même chose que Chase. Il ne dit rien mais sourit. Foreman se tourna vers Wilson. Wilson, comprenant que Chase venait de trouver le secret de House, lui lança un regard complice. Ils se turent tout les trois, passant l'accord silencieux de ne rien dire.

Taub se détourna de la perfusion qu'il venait de changer. Il vit les trois hommes échanger des regards. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

A ce moment, l'alarme de l'ascenseur se déclencha, emplissant le hall d'un vacarme assourdissant.

"Oh, génial," grogna Taub en enlevant ses gants en latex, « Les ascenseurs sont encore en panne. »

Pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnues, sa déclaration engendra une vague d'éclats de rire chez ses collègues alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, le laissant confus et mécontent de devoir utiliser les escaliers.

House avait plaqué Cuddy contre le mur, juste après être entré dans l'ascenseur. Elle n'eut qu'une seconde pour lui sourire avant qu'il ne recouvre sa bouche avec la sienne. Il l'embrassa passionnément, la satisfaction d'avoir enfin réussi à résoudre son dernier cas combiné aux endorphines dégagées par le plaisir d'être près de Cuddy le firent planer plus haut que tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter avec la Vicodin. Il sentait les mains de Cuddy sur son torse. Il espérait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait parce que leur secret n'en serait plus un pour très longtemps si les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur eux deux en train de s'embrasser.

A ce moment-là, une des mains de Cuddy quitta son torse et atteignit le mur à côté d'eux. Elle trouva le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et appuya dessus. L'alarme retentit et la cabine de l'ascenseur s'arrêta entre deux étages.

House s'éloigna de Cuddy et la vit lui sourire de manière séductrice, ses yeux brillants de désir. Posant la main sur son torse, elle attrapa son T-shirt et tira House vers elle. Elle chercha sa bouche, mais il la stoppa.

"Cuddy… ?" murmura House contre ses lèvres. « Tu sais que quelqu'un finira par appeler la maintenance ? »

"C'est une bonne chose que la patronne ait déjà appelé le chef de la maintenance pour le prévenir que les ascenseurs fonctionnaient mal, mais que cela attendrait demain matin. Ordres de la patronne. »

House offrit à Cuddy un sourire séducteur. « Je savais bien que coucher avec la patronne avait ses… » Commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé par Cuddy qui passait son T-shirt au dessus de sa tête et le poussa contre le mur opposé avant de l'embrasser.

Le son de l'alarme ne les dérangeait pas, et une minute plus tard, ils l'avaient déjà oublié.

**_[Ecoutez maintenant : deezer .com/listen-1086628] _**

Jacob sourit à ses parents alors qu'il se réveillait doucement de son anesthésie. Son sourire était un peu tordu mais remplit d'amour. Les médecins avaient réussi à retirer toutes les tumeurs. Tout allait pour le mieux. Son père lui sourit à son tour et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Nathan jeta un regard à son ex-femme. Elle avait l'air perdue et fatiguée, mais son sourire montrait ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Nathan leva la main par-dessus la couverture pour attraper celle d'Annie. Elle lui sourit et serra sa main. Peu importe les problèmes qu'ils auront à combattre, ils seront toujours là pour leur fils. Ils le savaient, sans aucun doute. Il leur faudrait un peu de temps, mais tous les trois, ils arriveront à trouver un nouveau rythme, un nouvel emploi du temps. De sa main libre, Nathan tendit à Jacob un gros sac qu'il avait ramené dans la chambre. Jacob regarda ses parents, se demandant ce qu'il contenait. Ils l'aidèrent à l'ouvrir et en sortirent un énorme dinosaure télécommandé, et un paquet de pile. Le cri de joie un peu enroué que poussa Jacob montra à Nathan que son cadeau était un succès. Annie regarda son ex-mari affectueusement et sut que tout irait bien. Elle serra sa main avec affection et ils observaient, heureux, leur fils examiner son nouveau jouet.

Wilson déverrouilla la porte d'entrée de son appartement .Cela avait été une longue journée, suivit d'une longue nuit. Le bon côté, c'était que la journée s'était bien terminée. Sam était assise sur le canapé et lisait un magazine. Elle avait remplit un verre d'eau avec des glaçons et l'avait posé sur la table basse. La condensation faisait glisser des gouttelettes le long du verre, qui s'écrasaient ensuite sur la table en bois. Wilson ne dit rien, attrapa un dessous de verre et le glissa sous le verre. Sam leva les yeux et sourit à Wilson. « Oh, désolée James, » dit-elle en retournant à son magazine, « j'avais oublié ».

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dit Wilson. Il posa son attaché-case à côté du canapé et s'assit à côté de Sam. « Est-ce que tu as appelé le propriétaire à propos de la fuite dans la douche ?

Sam leva les yeux vers James. « Oh, j'ai complètement oublié. » Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. « Je parie qu'il n'est pas encore couché. Pourquoi ne lui passerais-tu pas un coup de fil ? Tu restes là demain, tu pourras l'attendre. Je voudrais finir cet article. » Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et retourna à son magazine.

Wilson observa sa petite amie pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle continuait à lire son magazine, sans se rendre compte qu'il la scrutait. Il voulait croire qu'elle avait changé pour lui, et était prêt à changer pour que cela fonctionne entre eux. Il pensa aux efforts monumentaux que House avait faits pour être avec Cuddy. Il avait combattu ses plus gros démons pour attirer son attention. Wilson savait que les petites manies agaçantes de Sam n'étaient pas graves, mais si mettre un dessous de verre était à sa portée, pourquoi elle ne le faisait pas, au moins pour lui ? Il avait vu les efforts qu'elle avait faits pour lui, mais toutes ces petites choses qu'elle continuait de faire égoïstement montraient son vrai visage. Peut-être que House avait aussi raison à ce sujet. A ce moment, Sam leva les yeux. Elle lui sourit, ignorant tout de ses réflexions intérieures. Elle posa doucement son magazine et se pencha vers lui. Elle caressa sa joue en se penchant et l'embrassa délicatement. Elle continua de l'embrasser en l'allongeant sur le canapé. Wilson lui rendit son baiser, remettant ses inquiétudes au lendemain.

House était assis dans un fauteuil, près de Cuddy et Rachel qui étaient installées sur le sol du salon. Il était finalement venu après avoir fait les cents pas dans son appartement. Cuddy était vraiment fatiguée lorsqu'il l'avait laissée un peu plus tôt dans la journée après une très belle matinée incluant une promenade sur la plage au lever du soleil. Cuddy avait pris un jour de congé pour passer du temps avec Rachel. Elle avait fini par appeler House pour qu'il vienne passer du temps avec elles. House avait obéit, heureux, et même si Rachel et lui n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, elle acceptait au moins sa présence.

Cuddy avait sorti une petite ferme et l'installait pour que Rachel puisse jouer un peu avec avant d'aller au lit. De son côté, Cuddy avait quelques papiers à remplir avant de pouvoir se reposer. House observa la scène domestique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et paniqua un court instant. La panique fut rapidement suivit par de la plénitude, sentiment qui lui était jusque-là inconnu. Il n'était certainement pas prêt à jouer au père de famille parfait, mais à certains moments, il appréciait le calme qui allait avec.

Il essayait de faire fonctionner une nouvelle application sur son Iphone, et murmurait dans sa barbe, frustré. Cuddy s'assit sur le canapé, farfouillant dans ses papiers. Rachel rangea le cheval et la vache dans la grange et attrapa le tracteur. Se levant, elle regarda House qui était occupé avec son téléphone. Cuddy, ayant ressentit les mouvements de sa fille, leva les yeux de ses papiers et observa sa petite fille s'approcher de l'endroit où House était assit. Rachel se posta devant le fauteuil et House mit quelques secondes avant de l'apercevoir. Il l'observa. Tout était silencieux.

"Salut," dit House.

"Salut," répondit Rachel. Elle ne dit rien d'autre mais lui tendit sa main dans laquelle se trouvait le tracteur qu'elle venait de ramasser. Il regarda le tracteur et croisa en suite les grands yeux marron de la petite fille. Délicatement, il lui prit le jouet des mains.

"Merci," dit-il doucement.

Rachel acquiesça et partit, retournant à sa ferme pour recommencer à jouer avec ses animaux. House observa avec un certain émerveillement le tracteur dans sa main. Il jeta un regard vers Cuddy qui avait été témoin de toute la scène. Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et l'amour et le bonheur se lisaient dans ses yeux. House continua de la regarder, encore choqué par la force des émotions qu'un si petit geste lui avait fait ressentir. Doucement, il lui sourit à son tour avant de regarder encore une fois le tracteur dans ses mains tandis que Cuddy retournait à ses papiers.

Plus tard cette nuit là, House était allongé au lit à côté de Cuddy. Il roula sur la côté pour avoir une meilleure vue. Il caressa délicatement l'épaule nue de Cuddy d'un doigt et le glissa ensuite vers son visage pour retracer le contour de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle s'étira et se tourna vers lui en lui souriant, puis se blottit un peu plus contre lui alors qu'elle s'endormait. Il pensa à Jacob et à son diagnostique. Il savait que les deux parties d'une relation n'était pas non plus égales mais le traitement était le même. Avec un peu de temps, les deux côtés pourraient devenir égaux et, finalement, il n'y aurait plus aucune raison d'avoir des problèmes. House embrassa l'épaule de Cuddy et l'entoura de ses bras. Il s'endormit rapidement et profondément jusqu'au lendemain matin.

**FONDU AU NOIR**


End file.
